Transformers the return!
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: sequal to The transformers in my backyard! It has been a year since the Autobots left and Niki just can't wait any longer. finally, on her 13th birthday, they return! but who also comes back?
1. Anniversary

*****Author's note*****

Ha I have returned!!! Welcome to mark two in the supposed transformers in my back yard trilogy! I warn you about this story though! I moves slower! If you want to hear the back story of how the foursome went without the Autobots read both Chapter 1 and 2 but if you just want Autobots move the Chapter 3!

Anniversary!

The morning had faded into afternoon then into evening and eventually into night. The shadows of the morning grew into the darkness of the nights. The light of the sun disappeared into the shining of the moon. The stars danced as no one watched them. Well no one they thought. One young girl watched them unknowingly.

"Where oh where are you Optimus Prime!" she whispered. Her short brown hair was messed up from her rolling around, trying to sleep. Her brown eyes were hanging low from staying up and from the sorrow she was feeling. She eyed every star carefully as if one was going to talk to her.

"I should be happy," she whispered to herself, "tomorrow is the club's anniversary and in a few more days it will be my birthday. I just can't seem to get the thought out of my head. One year ago I had the greatest friends and now it has been narrowed down to three," by now her eyes were leaking water.

"A year ago I had power and great friends. I had a summer only kids could dream of and friends only seen on the TV! I had an adventure that I can tell to my future friends and families but I doubt they would believe me," she continued. She shook her head fiercely and screamed.

Her door creaked open. She looked at the door. It was Lilly, her younger sister. She turned to eye the ground.

"Niki are you okay?" she questioned. Niki shook her head.

"I…I'm just remembering," Niki whispered. Lilly frowned.

"Niki you can't keep feeling bad every second you remember them," Lilly hummed. Niki felt the tears down her check. She shook her head again, closing her eyes.

"I miss them so much!" Niki wailed, "They've been gone for so long! Nothing every happens any more! I'm just an average child in an average world!"

"They will come back and you know that very well!" Lilly yelled. She quieted herself. The house creaked as it settled. Lilly looked at her sister from the door way. She just sat looking back up out the window. Lilly shook her head and closed the door.

"I really miss you, Optimus and I really **really** wish that you'd come back to earth," niki mumbled. She looked up at each star. One twinkled at her. She smiled. She remembered the first day, one year ago when the star twinkled at her and it ended up to be her greatest adventure ever.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high *yawn* like a diamond in the *yawn*," Niki yawned as she fell into her bed. She pulled up her blanket till it reached her chin. She yawned a second time. She slowly closed her eyes. "Sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star."

The stars danced as no one watched them. The darkness of the nights faded into the shadows of the morning. Little did niki know that the stars heard her cry of sorrow and were about to show her that the past has a way of repeating its self.

******************************************************

"Niki, phone for you!" it was her mother. She had been knocking on her door for a while to say that the phone had ringed for her. Niki slowly opened her eyes. She gasped. It was ten in the morning and she was late for the party! She quickly got out of her rumbled messed up bed. She opened the door. Her mother gave her the phone.

"Who is it?" Niki questioned, knowing it was Megan, Brittney or Isaac. Her mother nodded and walked back down the stairs. Niki shrugged and put the phone to her ear. She waited.

"Hello?" Niki mumbled. There was a sudden scream. Niki perked.

"Niki where are you! The party started an hour ago and you're not here! You were the one who wanted us all to be here on time!" it was Brittney. No one yelled at her like that.

"I'm coming. I was up late last night," Niki yawned.

"Don't tell me that you stayed up all last night thinking of them again!" Brittney wailed. Niki scratched her head and yawned.

"Maybe," she mumbled, "any how I'm going to get dressed then I'll show up okay," Niki smiled.

"Okay see you there," Brittney answered in a sad anger type tone. The phone hung up. Niki sighed and hung up too. She set down the phone and walked to her closet. She quickly threw open the closet door. She needed something bright and colorful for the party but what? She found what she wanted to wear. It was something she had worn for her friends that year ago.

She wore a bright white shirt with a red Autobot sign on it and some blue shorts. She smiled. She hadn't worn these in a while. She turned to the window. The sun glowed casting shadows over the objects in the backyard. She recalled the morning she spent with the Autobots. It was also sweet and kind like this morning. They were one of the same.

She quickly stopped before exiting the room. She smiled and ran back to snatch something off her dresser. It beeped as she placed it on. It was her old watch. It was slightly grey with a hint of purple and a small Autobot mark in the corner. She smiled and walked back to the door. She stopped and looked at the window again.

"Optimus will come back I just know it," niki mumbled. She ran out of her room and stopped before rushing down the stairs. Lilly was curled up in bed as if having a bad dream. She looked like something back had just happened in her life. Niki wondered what was wrong with her.

"Niki, where are you going today?" her mother was cooking her eggs and by the looks of it she had just finished. The plate was set on the table nicely. Luckily it was still warm and fresh. Niki smiled and sat at the table. She quietly said her prayers.

"Mom, Lilly doesn't look well is she okay?" Niki whispered.

"Really, I'll go see if she's alright," her mother responded.

"Oh and mom I'm going to a quick party at the club house so I may be home late again," Niki explained as her mother was walking up the stairs. She nodded.

"Bye mom," niki smiled, running out of her house. Her bike was placed outside of the garage. It was red with black stripes.

"Perfect I left it out again!" niki groaned. She quickly placed her helmet on and sat on her bike. She quickly began to ride.

"I'm late for the one thing I invented," Niki groaned. She stopped at a stop sign. It was slightly tilted from age. She turned to see the old field. She biked down the road and into the old field. She biked up an old tire track made path. There in an old patch of dirt laid a clubhouse.

The clubhouse wasn't very big but it was a nicely built one. It was made from wood and had a slightly tilted wood roof. There were words written around it but were hard to make out. The door had a large "anniversary" banner over it. It had large smiley faces all over it and one Autobot sign over the I.

"I'm here!" Niki screamed. The clubhouse door opened.

"Come on guys she's here!" Brittney screamed, running out of the small house. Her long wavy brown hair was pinned into a purple scrunchy. Her bright brown eyes were happy to see her good friend. Niki nodded throwing her bike onto the ground.

"Niki!" it was Isaac who cried out. He also ran outside. He had dusty dirty blond hair with light blue eyes. They seemed like pools of tears but niki saw them of pools with a long story behind them. He'd been locked up inside and kept a lot of things to himself lately after the Decepticons.

"Niki!" it was Megan who cried last. She ran out, her long blond hair flipped around. Her bright blue eyes were like diamonds or stars in the dark sky. Her smile was a little among the darkest day. She blushed as she smiled harder. The group was together but niki still felt that it wasn't the whole team. Niki sighed.

"Well lets party!" Niki cheered. She pushed past her friends and ran into the club house. Brittney chuckled and fallowed after her. Megan pushed Isaac down then rushed after the others. Isaac sighed. No one really liked him but at least Niki tried to get them to. He believed that it was not working too well.

"So where do we start," Niki asked. She collapsed on her large purple bean bag chair. Brittney looked both ways then sat down on one of the four wooden chairs. She thought carefully.

"I'm not too sure. We could just party or we could go over regular stuff," Brittney mumbled. She shrugged slightly. Isaac walked in.

"Thanks Megan! Now what are we talking about?" Isaac asked. Megan blushed, flipping her hand. She fell into a bright red bean bag chair. She smiled. Isaac frowned and walked over to his bean bag chair, a dark black chair. He groaned.

"Why don't we recap?" Niki suggested. Brittney sighed.

"No! Niki, all you ever want to do is see how we ended up in this old broken down clubhouse after we once had friends with a large space ship for a clubhouse," Brittney scuffed. Niki snarled.

"I'm sorry but last time I checked I knew them longer and better than you! I helped them find a disguise! I helped them hid and I was the first to befriend them," Niki began to cry during her rant.

"Niki? Brittney you made her cry!" Isaac snapped.

"She needs to learn how to get over them leaving!" Brittney screamed, standing up, "Optimus even said that you couldn't have them forever and that you needed to understand that!" Brittney yelled. Isaac shook his head. He screamed. Niki ran out of the house. Megan watched as Isaac and Brittney screamed at each other.

"After those Autobots left Isaac and Brittney get less and less along while Niki still believes that they'll come back," Megan whispered to herself. She watched through the window as Niki biked away with tears in her eyes. Megan shook her head. She stood up and walked out of the house. It was a nice day and it was perfect for a nice walk to think about what Niki wanted to talk about, a recap. She looked both ways and walked through the field to her right.

"Recap, Recap. Let me see," Megan hummed, "it all started when the five Autobots left…"

*****Author's note*****

Rare happening where I write at both top and bottom! Recap, recap…do you really want to know how everyone took the leaving of the Autobots! Click that chapter button and move to the next chapter already!


	2. Remember the good ol' times

*****Author's note*****

K, Okay! Here is where Megan tells you a tale of the sorrow that the gang felt with the loss of the Autobots. Read on I say! Read on!

Remember the good ol' times

"That year ago once they left, it began to rain, harder than I've ever seen," Megan whispered to herself, "Niki had been at her house. She was waiting for that photo of the team print. It was all thunder and lightning and no mercy, even the rain was harsh. A star shot across the sky. It wasn't a star but their ship leaving the atmosphere."

"Niki took it the hardest. The next day at school, she wasn't there. She wasn't there for three days. Not even her folks could get her to go to school. When I went to see her, her room was covered in tissues and her eyes were red and sore. Her nose was runny and she could barely talk without bursting into tears again."

"Brittney was the one who hid it the most. She wouldn't talk about it and she wouldn't even write about it. She just kept quiet about it for the first month but Isaac was a completely different story. He was very talkative so that he could get it off his chest but after every day he became more and more quieter."

"Me? I was quiet and liked to just swing on the swing in my backyard. I would write about it in my diary and with Niki. We felt the worst about it and we talked to each other to get it over with but it didn't seem like it left. I eventually got better about it but Niki never did."

"The weirdest day with Niki was the day Brittney and Isaac started fighting. They began to yell at each other and finally Niki screamed. She pushed them both down and screamed again. She yelled 'even you guys can't hide the fact they left! They kept as all in line and now we're all fighting! Why can't you all just stop?' I just stood and watched."

"Now, those two are fighting more than ever and Niki keeps moving more and more away. One day I began to notice something different about us all like any one could just tell that we wanted them back. The day the group wanted something to keep us together, as a group."

"I found niki in the library. She was looking at old newspapers and articles. I had no clue what she was looking for, all I knew was that she was looking for something or someone. Then one day she was out late at night. She was walking around with her flash light and waving her watch around. I caught her and sent her home."

"Once I sat her down in her bedroom I questioned her 'what were you doing out so late?' She just looked up at me with sorrow eyes and then opened her mouth. She sighed then stood up. 'I was looking for the only Autobots left on this planet, the DinoBots!' she snapped. I gasped."

"I turned red in the face. 'Don't you know that those DinoBots are pure danger! They could hurt you or even worse!' I echoed. She turned away from me and shook her head slightly.

'You're wrong. One of them likes me and I know it! They would almost be like the Autobots just less advanced,' she yelled. I shook my head and snapped, 'no niki! Can't you just wait for our real friends to come back?' I began to run out of the house."  
"Brittney also changed that way. I kept finding her changing her classes to something more advanced. Most of her advances were in science and space. One day I walked to her house to get some social studies notes I forgot to get. Her mother directed me to her room but said she was very busy. I was worried. She was never busy unless she was drawling a picture."

"I walked into her room. She had papers all over her bed. She had her bright blue glasses slipping off her head. 'Brittney what are you doing?' I questioned. She suddenly sprung up as if she was hearing a ghost. She eyed me as if I had stolen a family jewel. I stepped back slightly. 'What are you doing here?' she gasped."

"I mumbled quietly to myself then shook my head fiercely. 'I came to get the social studies notes I missed today but I see you are very busy,' I yelled. Brittney slowly stood up and eyed me harder. I couldn't understand that she would take this much homework and still have time to sleep or even do necessary stuff. 'All right,' she mumbled as she opened her bag and pulled out her notebook."

"I flashed away for a moment. I suddenly felt like I understood everything that was happening but it faded again leaving me with one questioned. 'What do you hope to do with all this science and spade lessons?' I whispered. She froze for a moment. The notes dropped."

"She stood there for a moment like she was processing the data I had just scrambled into her mind. 'Nothing,' she mumbled. I grew very angry. I groaned. 'That's not the truth!' she froze again. 'You really think I'm going to believe that!' she looked at me. It saw the fire red anger in her eyes. 'Fine you really want to know?' Her anger faded behind tears. I could tell what this was about before she told me. The search for Cybertron."

"Brittney was always curious about where Cybertron was and how to contact it. She, when the Autobots were around, always asked about it and questioned about the show. She knew Cybertron. Like star wars, was in a galaxy far far away but how far really was it and could it be transported to by earth explorers. It was hard to tell for me but I knew one of us would grow up and find out. I always thought Brittney would find a way to reach the team, even down her on Earth."

"Brittney whipped away her tears. 'You know why! I'm trying to learn where Cybertron is and find them! You and niki may think you are the only ones that missed them but you're not! I heard Isaac talking about how he missed the adventure of the Decepticons and the Autobots! We all miss those darn pieces of junk!' Brittney wailed, 'you don't think that I wouldn't take them leaving as if nothing happened did you?' I didn't know what to think or say.'

"She handed me the notes and turned away. I threw the notes onto the ground. 'I'd rather fail then see you complete this pathetic choice!' I screamed. I ran out of the house fast. Her mother couldn't ask where I was. I was already out the door. Her mother looked at the door then eyed up the stairs. She quickly ran up stairs. I went straight to my little swing set at my mother's house. It was the only quiet place I knew of."

"Isaac…" Megan stopped to gather her breathe. She stood in the middle of the field. It was so quiet yet it was so much movement. The wind was peacefully passing in and out of the wheat. She raised her arms and let the wind rap round her and flow round the field.

"Isaac was just looking for trouble," she continued. She looked up. The sun was around the middle of the sky which meant it was round noon. She smiled and chuckled slightly to her self. She really didn't want to talk about how Isaac went looking for trouble.

"Wonder how Niki is doing?" Megan smiled. She held tight onto a bracelet she was going to show the others. It looked like her old one. It was painted gold with blue and green gems around it hanging from small gold painted rings. She held onto the largest and only light blue gem. She thought of it as her old All Spark piece bracelet from before. She sighed.

"Those guys better come back before it's too late to bring the team back together," Megan whispered. She knew that soon Niki would lose her temper and throw Brittney and Isaac into a volcano if they didn't stop. Well only a figure of speech but still Niki would throw them both out of her life for their fighting.

******************************************************

"Niki you're sure home early," Stephanie, her older sister, bellowed. Niki glared at her and marched up the stairs. She slammed her door shut. Stephanie could hear her begin to cry.

"Poor kid," she whispered returning to her book.

"Stupid Brittney! Stupid Isaac! Stupid Autobots!" Niki shouted. She looked around her room. She heard the flutter of paper. It was the old Autobot seal on her window. It was slightly torn but still in one piece. Niki stomped over to it and tore it off the window. She threw it into the trash. She fell onto her bed. She screamed into her pillow.

"Stupid…Stupid Optimus!" she mumbled. She peeled off her watch and looked at it. She pressed a button. She heard static noise. She felt a tear roll down. She gasped. She felt a piece of her heat up. She grunted as she clutched the watch hard.

"Optimus? Guys? I…I really miss you all. All…all of us, Brittney, Megan and Isaac, we all miss you! Please…please… I can't say how many times please. Just please come back! All our lives are broken without you," Niki feel to tears, "Ple…please…"

She pressed the button again. The noise stopped. Niki sobbed and threw the watch. It hit her Optimus Prime toy. Both feel to the ground. Niki cried. She covered her head with her pillow.

"They'll never come back for us! Cybertron is better than this low tech planet!" Niki wailed.

The door creaked. Niki looked up. It was her mother. She smiled so warmly. Niki couldn't help but smile. Her mother sat on the bed next to her. Niki looked at her then quickly fell into a hug with her. She had tears dribbling onto her mother's shirt. She wailed. Her mother patted her back slowly.

"Get some sleep. It will help get your mind straight," her mother whispered. Niki nodded as she laid back.

"I'll wake you for dinner," was the last her mother mumbled as she closed niki in the darkened room. Niki gulped. She felt the darkness slowly move into her. She thought of the Decepticons slowly moving in on her through the darkness using it to hide them carefully. She gulped again.

"Optimus?" niki whispered so very quietly that the wind seemed to take it far past her that she couldn't even here. She looked at the window. She saw nothing but darkness. Not even a sparkle in the sky. It was nothing but a deep darkness. She sighed.

******************************************************

"Tomorrow is Niki's 13th birthday. How do make her happy?" Brittney mumbled to herself. She was locked in her room thinking of a good present for her. All that came up was the return of the Autobots. Maybe even a Decepticon or two. Only the Autobots could make Niki happy.

"If Isaac and I could work together for one whole day that would also make her happy. But I don't know how long that would last," Brittney mumbled. She looked around. Her room was a mess from the search for the right present. She still couldn't find it and it was becoming a harder and harder task.

"Ah! Why can't I simply find the right gift?" Brittney cried. She looked at her window. There were photos of all of them.

"Photos…of our past," she whispered. One was a photo of her and niki a long time ago. It was Brittney and niki when they had first met. They had smiles across their faces. Cute little hats on. Niki held her Optimus prime toy in her left hand.

"She would never let go of that little toy and now she always holds that newest one," Brittney mumbled. She smiled slightly as she turned to the nest photo. It was newer than the other photo but still it held a months worth of memories. Her smile fell down into a sorrow frown.

"The team?" she whispered. It was the photo they had taken a day or two after she had learned Niki's secret. Everyone was smiling. Optimus stood in the middle. Niki and Brittney were under him. Bumble and Bulkhead to his right while Ratchet and Prowl were to his left. Niki was so happy and now… well let's just say she isn't any more…

"I wish…I wish they never left…they never broke the group…never broke Niki's heart…or mine…any one…everyone misses them," Brittney stuttered. She eyed the picture as if it was all she had. She looked at it carefully. She looked to the other pictures.

It was a brighter picture. The first day of building the club house. It was on the flat ground that the ship had made a long time ago. The small box shaped house was getting its banner placed on it that read the clubs title. Niki was holding the ladder Isaac was climbing on to hang the sign. Brittney was painting the door while Megan was ordering Isaac how to hang the sign. The picture was an accident. The camera was accidentally set to take a photo. It still turned out very well.

The last one was a photo of the end of school that year, the first day of summer. Isaac had his arms around Megan and Brittney. He had a large smile round his face as if he knew that the Autobots would return that very day. Megan had a slightly smaller smile and Brittney was just looking at Niki. Niki was eyeing the sky. It was light blue with no clouds.

"That day was a very distend day with niki. She seemed so far away like she was on another planet," Brittney whispered. She looked at each photo and nodded. What niki needed was some confer. She hadn't passed the part of them leaving. She needed a friend who wouldn't mind her being a little behind on things.

"I'll listen this time and maybe…maybe we were supposed to pass them leaving and then they will come back…"

******************************************************

"Hmm, Niki? Thirteen? Obsessed with the Autobots or anything to do with them, and really misses them," Isaac mumbled, looking through the Toys 'R' Us's catalog. He saw Star Wars, Bakugan, even Barbie but nothing on the Autobots, not even the Decepticons were in the catalog. He sighed.

"I really miss her happy go-lucky smile and her adventurous attitude. She was always begging for something more than this boring life and then she met the people or what ever they are that gave her that. One minute here the next thing we all knew they were leaving," Isaac huffed. He looked at the sky. He slowly began to smile.

"Something tells me that they won't want to miss her birthday even if they don't know its tomorrow," Isaac mumbled. He heard a knock on his room door. He stood up carefully. His mother walked into the room. He smiled at her. She shrugged.

"Are you ready to go shopping for her birthday present?" she questioned. He nodded.

"I think I do at least and I hope she likes it," he smiled. his mother shook her head and walked out. He waited a little then fallowed her out. He knew his parents had been keeping their space from him after he went evil and locked them in the closet with roped up mouths. He sighed as he opened the car door.

"Even after they left, even after a year, I still can't seem to shake my past," Isaac whispered so carefully so his mother would not hear it. She didn't. a good thing too. She would've yelled at him for it saying that his father and she didn't hate him or that he was a good boy and what not. He hated that speech and the fact his parents would lie like that to him. He knew they were lying!

******************************************************

"I know that they'll come back," Megan whispered to herself. She was sitting in the thick woods by her house. She could see through the trees enough to see the clear blue sky. She eyed it.

"They wouldn't stay on Cybertron forever. They really loved it here and with me or niki or even Isaac would help them fit in and hid," Megan smiled.

"I really should go and buy niki a birthday present but…" Megan stopped. A flash of light or a star it seemed shot across the sky. She gasped. Was it them? Was it her own imagination? Was it her showing that she hadn't passed on with this like Niki? Was it a trick of light? What ever it was it made Megan smile.

"They are here already…

*****Author's note*****

Who is Megan like physic or something? Well beside that what else should happen in the story? What do you think? I would really like to know!!!!


	3. Happy brithday toCRASH

*****Author's note*****

Well lets sing Happy Birthday to me! I wrote this chapter around my birthday but that was way back in October!

Happy birthday to… CRASH!

"Niki where are you going today?" Stephanie snapped. Niki raced down the stairs, skipping the last one, and grabbed her watch. She opened the door and looked back with a chuckle.

"To my clubhouse," niki laughed. She ran out the door then she grabbed her bike. Brittney and Isaac sat in the driveway waiting.

"Let's go," niki smiled after snatching her helmet. They biked down the road and into the old field. They biked up an old tire track made path. There in an old patch of dirt laid a clubhouse. Megan waved to them. They ran inside.

The walls were covered with pictures of Autobots and pictures drawn of the old battles. A sign hung above the door way. It read "the guardians, an Autobot club." Niki stopped at the window. She looked up at the sky and sighed. She smiled at the old photo she took by the window.

"Niki see any thing?" Brittney asked. Niki shook her head.

"Well first order of business is happy B-day niki," Megan cheered.

"Thanks guys but you know I really miss those…" niki turned. The group ran to the window. In the sky a fiery comet raced down. It was coming closer and closer to the clubhouse.

"Watch out!" niki screamed. She pulled everyone down. A fiery red flashed through the windows. Niki felt ash rest on her head. She remembered this feeling. Everyone bounced up. They leaned out the window. They smiled.

"Autobots…"

"Niki it could be any body else how do you know it's them?" Isaac begged. Niki stood up. She looked around. Her old flash light was found on one of the three tables. She quickly snatched it and ran out of the open club house door. Brittney was the first to shake her head.

"What if it is a Decepticon?" Isaac mumbled. Megan shook.

"What if it isn't?" Brittney groaned. Isaac looked at her.

"What if it is them? What if Niki is right and they have come back for us?" Brittney continued, standing up. She noticed niki searching for the control pad. She smiled.

"Niki isn't afraid of the fact it could be the Decepticons!" Megan smiled also standing up with Brittney. Isaac felt the cold shoulder. He thought of how clueless he was when he met the Decepticons. He kept thinking 'what if?'

"Got ya!" Brittney turned. Niki had found the pad. The ship's door opened. Niki didn't hesitate to run in. Brittney smiled.

"If you all are still afraid you can stay here but as for me," Brittney laughed, running out the door, "I'm off!" Isaac just watched as Megan fallowed her out. He sighed. 'Foolishness.'

Niki wondered down the hall. She felt it as a repeat. She felt the same chilliness and fear if she was wrong. She dropped her flash light. She needed it to feel like the first time. She wanted it to be that way any how. She ran down the hall. She huffed and puffed. She wanted to see one of them running to the exit. She wouldn't even mind one running down yelling for help.

"Guys!" she screamed. She felt the ship tilt, sinking into the ground. She didn't care. All she wanted was to see her friends again. She could hear Brittney and Megan calling for her. She didn't want them to fallow her. She wanted the same thrill as last time. The same fear. The same adventure. The same discovery.

"Guys!" she repeated. Still no one answered her. Her sorrow cry echoed through the dark tunnel. She could fell the tears of pain all come back. This time she felt a slight tingle in the tears. A tingle of joy. The joy that she felt when she enjoyed the summer with them.

She finally found the end of the dark tunnel. She saw the light. She knew she wasn't dead. She knew exactly where she was. It was the command room that they all had spent so much time at. She remembered being with Optimus in this room. They would always talk there. That was the room where she first knew she was in a Cybertron type ship. The room that was always in a busy talkative mood.

"Guys?" she whispered. There was a lot of smoke pouring out of the room. The crash had damaged the ship completely. She could barely see but at the same time she could see. She could see one figure hunched over the under control and another figure under the controls. Two figures were on the floor it seemed. Then there was one main figure fallen over the head controls.

"Optimus? Bumblebee?" she mumbled. She felt anger boil in her. She felt as if something had happened because she wasn't looking. She screamed and quickly ran toward the center controls.

"Get up you fools! You all come back and you all are just lying on the job!" Niki cried.

"Hmm. We get slightly injured and we crash our ship but you still seem to act the same," the center figure mumbled. It was Optimus. He slowly, painfully and quietly got to his feet. Niki then noticed that his ax was off him and that he had been damaged on his right leg and his left arm. She had a large scar type scratch across his face.

"Nice to see you too," he mumbled, slightly smiling. She slowly, unknowingly, smiled. Optimus looked around. He quickly popped out his fire extinguisher. She was surprised he still had it. The fire was quickly out and the smoke disappeared. He sighed. He then groaned and fell to his knees. He had been well damaged.

"Optimus!" Niki cried. Optimus fell down losing all force to keep up. Niki crouched down next to him. She placed her watch on his leg. It glowed with All Spark energy. Niki didn't even notice the sound of Brittney and Megan enter. She just looked around. No one else was moving. Even they couldn't move without great pain.

"They came back but still they are too weak even to say hello," Niki mumbled. The watch stopped sparkling. She took it off. Optimus's leg was healed. She sighed. She looked ahead.

"Why?" she chocked. She stood and walked out of the room. She walked for the cargo room. It was mostly empty. Only one box lay in the middle of the room. It glowed. Niki snarled.

"Niki!" Brittney cried. She found her in the room. She stood in front of the box. She snarled. Megan stepped forward.

"Why can't my friends come back in one piece?" Niki shouted. The box glowed bright. Her watch beeped. Niki screamed. Brittney shielded her eyes. Megan tried to keep her eyes on Niki but she faded into the light.

"I'm tired of being sad, of being afraid of being worried! All I want now is something new, different, something that could change everything," Niki screamed. She felt the power in her change. Something different happened, something new…

******************************************************

"Wonder where they are?" Isaac mumbled, "what if there are Decepticons on that ship? What if they're captured? What if I'm the only one who can help them?! What if…what?" there was a light coming from the ship. He covered his eyes, the light was so blinding.

"Girls?" he whispered. He felt himself fall to the ground. The world began to spin around him. He was falling to sleep. Something in him was different as if the hate, the anger, that was bottled up disappeared. He tried to keep his eyes open but it was quickly failing.

He felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He slowly looked at it.

"B…bl…oo…d?" he mumbled. His arm had been cut on one of the broken bent up floor boards. He tried to yelp but his body was fading into a numb feeling. He felt the darkness swell. His eyes began to close.

"Can't wait…to see…Niki bring…back the team," he sighed.

******************************************************

"Niki!" Brittney screamed. The light began to fade. Brittney looked ahead, moving her arm from her eyes. She saw Niki standing for a moment. She saw a smile wrap round her head. Niki fell to backwards. She landed down, her head slamming into the solid silk ground. Brittney knew Niki must've fallen unconscious.

"Niki!" Brittney yelped. She ran for niki. She slowly and carefully lifted her and leaned her up against the box. Megan just stood and watched. She couldn't do anything. She didn't know what to do. She smiled, unknowingly. She didn't know why she was but she was doing. She watched as niki leaned against the box and Brittney weeping by her side.

"Why is it that niki always gets to Cybertron treatment?" Megan mumbled. Brittney looked up. The ship lights flickered on. Megan gasped. She heard grunts of pain struggling to get up. She turned. Bumblebee was one she could see rising. She also could see Ratchet and Prowl struggling to stand.

"Guys?" Megan whispered. Brittney looked up. All were moving, that is all but Optimus. He lay motionless. Brittney felt something sorrow in her. She only recalled, at them moment, the first episode of the television show. It showed Optimus Prime sacrificing his life to defend the All Spark. He…he had died, passed on. So far every episode had impacted their stay on earth maybe now it was time for him to go but it did show him coming back…

"Ug, what hit me?" it was Bumblebee's voice, Brittney could tell. Megan turned around. Bumblebee was sitting in a slightly tilted chair. He rubbed his head. Megan smiled more. It was back to the summer. The first day she met the team, how great she felt though she fainted. She smiled hearing them all groan from the pain they must've received.

"Guys? Megan whispered again. Bumblebee perked up. He heard her. He turned her way and smiled. The smile stretched far.

"Megan! Brittney! Niki!" he cried. Ratchet, who was also up, turned to her. Ratchet slightly smiled but it kind of twisted. He gasped at the sight of Optimus. He was soon by his side.

"Optimus!" he shouted. He looked him over. Brittney felt herself crying. She also felt a sudden tug. Niki was getting up.

"Optimus?" Niki mumbled. She slowly opened her eyes. Everything was a blur but she could see Optimus out of everything. He was the only thing that wasn't a blur.

"Optimus!" niki yelled again. She strained to stand. Brittney didn't notice niki leaving her hand's support. Her hands hung in mid air as if waiting for a hug for her mother. She just froze. Was he off line? Niki, with all her strength, ran for Optimus. She fell to her knees at his side. She could feel the tears rolling down.

"How did he get this damaged?" Prowl questioned.

"You tell me! I walked in and you all were knocked out cold but he was the only one that was major injured," Niki mumbled. She smiled and looked up. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were already being them, messing around and playing games. Prowl was looking at each one of them, Megan then Brittney then Niki then he'd repeat.

"You came back," Niki whispered. Ratchet looked up. He smiled and nodded. Bumblebee had turned after the statement.

"Why wouldn't we?" Bumblebee blurted. Niki shrugged.

"It has been one whole year," Niki explained. Bumblebee felt a sudden guilt. Prowl noticed this and patted his shoulder. Bumblebee sighed lightly.

"We thought you'd never come back," Brittney chocked.

"But we did," Ratchet gasped. Optimus had mumbled the three words he had to enjoy. He was barely awake but he was still able to hear. He slowly, and painfully it seemed, opened his eyes.

"What I missed?" he chocked. Niki smiled bright. Optimus tried to smile but it looked too hard for him to.

"Wait, what happened to Isaac?" Megan gasped. Brittney stood up slowly. No one had noticed that Isaac still hadn't fallowed. Megan looked from side to side as if he'd appear out of no where. Brittney looked to Niki. Niki didn't seem to care about the problem of the missing boy. She was just hunched over Optimus, talking to him it seemed. Brittney sighed. Those two would be harder to separate even more now. She began to smile.

"We should go see if he is okay! What if he…he got hurt and needs medical attention!" Megan wailed, shaking her head hard.

"If he does we have the old Ratchet ambulance with us," Brittney chuckled. Ratchet blushed, turning back to Optimus. Niki didn't want to get involved. She felt slightly ill really. She nodded slowly but like a creasy metal toy.

"Oh I really hope he isn't hurt!" Megan squealed. Brittney chuckled to herself. At this rate it would seem that Megan was going out with him. She never would guess that Megan would go out with him. Niki was a more likely idea. She was out of the question! Megan quickly ran out of the room. Bulkhead, surprisingly, ran after.

"Well I think I've lain long enough," Optimus mumbled, sitting up. Bumblebee laid out his hand for Optimus to get help to stand. Optimus took the hand with a smile most pleasing. Niki also stood as Optimus did. Optimus watched her. She didn't look as happy as he would've hoped. Yet he was happy just to see her again. It was trouble returning to a planet that wasn't close to his own. It was story hard to tell.

"Well even if you think you're in the clear think again! I will be running some more tests," Ratchet chuckled. Brittney smiled. This was the first she had heard Ratchet of all people laugh. Brittney stood. She felt that Niki was going to yell at them for not showing up sooner. Niki wasn't and it looked like she wasn't going to. It was strange as if something was holding Niki back or worse controlling her. Brittney pushed the thought out of her mind fast.

"AH!" Megan's scream echoed through the ship. Brittney perked up. Prowl was the first to move. He quickly, with the speed of a ninja, rushed down the long hall. Brittney growled. She raced after Prowl. Optimus tried to chase after them but after one step he clutched his right arm. Ratchet sat him down as the others rushed off.

"AH!" Megan screamed again. Bulkhead was standing over Megan trying to keep her quiet. She was in the door of the small club house. The door was wide open. Megan had her hands over her mouth. Niki slowly walked over to Megan. She realized what all the yelling was about. Isaac was in fact hurt. He was lying on the floor, his arm bleeding.

"Isaac?" Niki whispered. Isaac moved slightly. He twisted his head round and gasped. He was trying to talk but it seemed he couldn't. He smiled as he closed his mouth. He fell unconscious again. Niki knelt by his side. She could still hear him breathing. She turned to the door. Brittney was next to Megan in the door way.

"He needs medical attention," Niki said so calmly. Brittney wondered why she was so calm. Either way Niki wasn't acting like herself. Brittney nodded and looked out of the window. Ratchet was on his way out. Brittney nodded a second time but this time at Bumblebee who was looking back then at her. He quickly ran to Ratchet.

"Isaac come on! Wake up!" Niki whispered. Isaac didn't move. She felt scared yet no one could tell. She was worried about what happened to Isaac. Was the Decepticons back as well as the Autobots? Was something in him saying that he was again a Decepticon?

"Does he need a ride or what?" Ratchet howled from outside the clubhouse. Niki perked and looked out the window. She sighed. 'Same old Ratchet,' she thought to her self. She lifted Isaac up and carried him to Ratchet. Niki looked back at the ship as she sat in the front seat of Ratchet. Isaac lay on a nicely laid table.

"Didn't you all change back to Cybertron vehicles?" niki mumbled as the car took off down the dirt road.

"Why would we? Optimus always kept saying we'd come back! Even when Ultra Magnus asked him to find a new Cybertron vehicle mode He refused to his face," Ratchet explained.

*****Author's note*****

Bringing in some new people…but trust me there will be many new people/ Autobots/ Decepticons in this story!!! Trust me!!!!


	4. You've got some explaining to do

You've got some explaining to do!

"Don't worry miss but your friend will be just fine as long as he gets some rest and a clean cast," a nurse said as if nothing was wrong at all. Niki knew what was wrong and certainly wasn't nothing! Ratchet was parked outside and all the doctors and nurses were questioning whose ambulance that belonged to for it was not theirs!

Niki chuckled. Over that one year the newspapers had cleared of the Autobots. They gave up trying to find Cybertron or even trying to find the team in the first place.

"Wonder why they gave up so quickly? Maybe it was the government?" Niki mumbled to herself. She looked out the window. All the doctors were outside by Ratchet talking on their cell phones trying to find out where the car came from.

"Hmm," Niki groaned. She looked at her watch. It may have been enhanced by the All Spark but it still could tell time she found out. It was an hour past curfew. She was defiantly in big trouble. For a second she felt that since that she was going to be in big trouble then she ignored it. It wasn't like her at all! Usually she would hold that feeling against her or others. This time it was different.

"When I yelled at the All Spark…" she mumbled to herself, "did I unlock something stronger?"

"Miss a word has come in from a woman," the nice nurse whispered to Niki. Niki perked. Her mother perhaps?

"She said she was your mother," the nurse finished.

"Oh great," Niki groaned. The nurse handed her the phone. Niki waited slightly and then put the phone to her ear. She waited.

"NIKI! Where are you! I've been trying to call you and you wouldn't pick up and then when I called Brittney she said that you took Isaac to the hospital! Are you alright? Is he okay? Oh talk to me!" her mother screamed. Niki gulped.

"Mom, mom, calm down. Isaac just cut his arm on one of the pieces of wood in our club house. I'm fine and he will be too after rest and a bandage," Niki explained. She looked outside. Ratchet was driving away being chased by the doctors with cell phones.

"Oh good but I do have one last question," her mother's voice began to become quiet. Niki felt a tense feeling in her. Was the secret blown a second?

"When I talked to Brittney I swore I heard construction noises or people talking! Are you all working on your clubhouse or something? Or is it happening again?" her mother hesitated with the last sentence. Niki froze. Her mother hated what had happened last summer. Niki gulped.

"No why would it be happening again? They all left last summer," Niki chocked. It was a lie but it was good enough to get her mother to hang up. Niki sighed. The nurse grabbed the phone from her. The nurse didn't walk away though. She stood by Niki.

"What had happened that made your mother so worried?" she question.

"Nothing, just a national problem," Niki mumbled. The nurse stood up straight. She held the phone by her side and walked away.

"Nothing?" the nurse questioned herself as she walked away. Niki nodded and began to walk toward the door. Where was she to go? Is she to go back to the ship or go home instead?

"Niki!" it was an unfamiliar voice but still a voice calling to her! She looked around. No one was looking at her nor was any one in the distend calling her. She began to feel a strange ache in her stomach. Maybe it was just a stranger feeling when some one was trying to get her or something like that.

"Need a lift?" Niki turned. Bumblebee was racing down the street for the hospital. Niki stepped out of the door way she had been standing in for a while. Suddenly she noticed a rain drop fall.

"Did you here me? Need a lift or not?" Bumblebee repeated slightly snapping. Niki froze. She swore she heard her name being called again.

Bumblebee opened his door. Niki stood still. The voice sounded so close yet so far away. In her mind she was close. Suddenly she noticed Bumblebee again. She stepped another step forward. Bumblebee still had his door opened. She entered in and he shut his door. He grunted trying to get her attention again.

"Are you okay?" Bumblebee grunted. Niki looked ahead.

"Well, I thought I heard someone calling my name," Niki explained. Bumblebee kind of grunted but also did a thinking hum.

"Did they say anything else?" Bumblebee replied. Niki shook her head. Bumblebee quickly screeched to a halt. The talking had made him forget that he was on the road driving!

"Oops!" he shouted. Niki threw her hair back. She groaned.

"Hey, Bumblebee do you know what today is?" Niki mumbled.

"No, why?" Bumblebee answered with a slight sent of worry.

"Oh nothing," Niki chocked. Ever since she met these guys she had to lie a lot to hide this secret.

"Niki is today something important?" Bumblebee questioned.

"I told you, nothing!" Niki wailed. Bumblebee quickly stepped on his forward peddle. Niki groaned. She hated the quickly fast stops and starts. She looked ahead and thought. She kept feeling that they came back for her birthday wish then she thought it was only luck nothing to do with her feeling or hopes.

"Well if you don't tell me I'll just have to ask Megan or Brittney who would happily tell me what I wish to know," Bumblebee grunted. Niki hadn't noticed. She looked at her watch. It seemed to look as it had the day before. Nothing happened to it even with the return of the Autobots. The return? She liked the title.

"Bumblebee, why did you all come back?" Niki finally asked. Bumblebee stopped at a stop sigh.

"Well maybe that'd be a question better explained by Optimus," Bumblebee answered. Niki nodded. She knew she wasn't going to get a clean answered from that Autobot. She remembered asking her questions before. She got hesitated answers most of which were unclear completely. She never minded. At times, though, she really did want to know.

"Hold on! I'm getting an S.O.S. from the others," Bumblebee explained, slamming on his peddle. Niki didn't notice. She seemed to be drifting into her own thoughts and didn't care what the others were up to. Niki did, how ever, notice that they were close to the field. She suddenly faded out.

"Wha?" she whispered. She saw a bright blue light like an All Spark glow. She gasped as she swore she saw small Autobots or Decepticons. They had glowing eyes that startled her. They watched her as she stepped back. She noticed herself in a white room.

"Who are you?" she thought but it seemed to echo through the endless room. One stepped forward. He held out his hand.

"We are the…" the room began to darken. Niki fell through a hole in the white room. The small robot watched as she fell. He looked very upset as she fell. She screamed, closing her eyes. When she opened them again she was in Bumblebee again.

"Huh?" Niki whispered. Bumblebee pulled into the road that pulled into the field. She looked around. She wasn't in a white room nor were there any small robots like she had seen before.

"Niki you okay? You suddenly fell to sleep and it worried me! I may be an Autobot but I'm positive that humans don't so that!" Bumblebee hummed with a moan of worry.

"Oh nothing," Niki gulped. She thought of the small little robot that looked so much like a transformer. Was he a Decepticons or an Autobot? Was he even transformer? She knew something about this and yet it wasn't completely put into her head. She knew one thing. It was defiantly from Cybertron.

******************************************************

"Hey we're here!" Bumblebee gasped as he entered the main room. Optimus was in his seat, eyeing the computer screen.

"What's going on?" Brittney gasped as she, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Prowl, and Megan. Optimus looked at all who entered. He didn't answer. Bulkhead ran to sit in his seat and whirled around to listen to Optimus.

Optimus smiled. He looked at the screen. Bumblebee looked to Optimus then at the screen. He gasped. It was a map of the town they were placed in. there were several glowing blue dots. Niki gasped as Bumblebee had done. Optimus stood up. He looked at Niki and the group.

"What are those dots?" Bulkhead asked, feeling stupid that he had asked. Optimus nodded then turned back to the screen.

"Those would be remaining All Spark fragments," Optimus answered. Niki froze. Could those small robots be these signals on the screen? Either way what was going on here? The All Spark, she thought, was all one and not these fragments again!

"But how? We thought that the All Spark fragments were gone and the All Spark was whole again," Ratchet echoed.

"It seems we have left some unfinished work here," Optimus groaned, closing his eyes. Bumblebee leaned back in his chair.

"How? Why? When? Huh?" Bumblebee groaned. He slouched in his chair as he watched to screen.

"If there are still All Spark fragments does that mean that Megatron wasn't…" Megan gulped. Optimus opened his eyes. He looked at her with weary eyes. He really didn't want to believe that Megatron is really undefeated. He looked back to the screens.

"I hope that's not the case," Optimus mumbled.

"Optimus is that all?" Niki questioned. Optimus nodded then quickly smiled. He began to wave a finger at her, smiling.

"I know you! You want to know why we came back and why today," Optimus chuckled. Niki blushed and nodded slowly.

"Maybe," she mumbled. Optimus nodded and walked toward her.

"We came back today because it takes a few days to get to this planet. We were lucky to get back here," Optimus winked.

"Why?" Megan asked. Optimus leaned down to her and smiled.

"It was luck because the Elite Guard almost didn't let us come!" Optimus explained, standing up straight. Megan nodded to confirm that she understood.

"The Elite Guard thought that this was useless planet and was only in the way of our war with the Decepticons," Ratchet groaned. Optimus nodded. He slightly froze for a second.

"If they thought this was a worthless planet then how'd you come back here?" Brittney questioned. Megan nodded. Niki slightly shrugged. She didn't really care how they came back but why they came back.

"I got Ultra Magnus to listen to me. I said that this was a good planet and not to mention that Blackarchnia still hasn't been found and then there was the fact about the DinoBots," Optimus shrugged. He smiled giving a thumbs up. Niki closed her eyes.

"Hey what is today?" Bumblebee asked. Niki snapped her eyes open.

"October 8th 2008," Megan answered. Brittney looked at niki. She was shaking her head and Brittney. Brittney nodded then shrugged. Bumblebee looked at Niki. Niki smiled hard.

"Anything special today?" Bumblebee groaned. Optimus eyed Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, what's with all the date questions?" Optimus mumbled. Bumblebee stood up and pointed at niki.

"She wouldn't tell me what today was and she was asking why were arrived today!" Bumblebee screamed. Optimus looked at niki. She looked away. He groaned.

"Can I niki? Can tell them?!" Megan bounced. Niki shrugged to her and began to walk out of the room. Optimus watched her.

"Cool! Today, October 8th, is Niki's birthday! We were having a party when you crashed!" Megan bounced. Optimus turned to the hall. Niki had already disappeared down the hall. He groaned.

"What a birthday wish," Optimus hummed. Brittney nodded.

******************************************************

"Stupid day!" Niki shouted. It echoed down the hall. She looked ahead. She swore she saw a white light that faded into blue.

"Not again," she whispered. She heard the voice again. It was calling her name like before. Strange this time it seemed in a rush like it learned from the last time she had fallen out on them before learning who on earth they were.

"Niki, please we are still hidden…" the voice cried. The small robot stood again holding his hand out as if trying to get her to take his hand to go to battle. She didn't step back this time. She moved forward toward the robot's hand. He looked much happier than when she was falling out of this realm. She placed his hand on his.

"Thank you," he whispered. The light room disappeared. She wanted to step back but she felt wind blow her from walking.

"We are like transformers but we are not split into Decepticons and Autobots. You trust us and one day we will meet in real life but till then know this…my name is High Wire," the robot nodded. He faded with the room leaving Niki in the cargo room. How did she get in the cargo room? Who were these little robots? Who was this High Wire robot?

"Niki you in here?" it sounded like Brittney. Niki turned.

"Be careful niki, trouble is about to begin," a voice whispered in her ear. She shrugged. Then saw Brittney running into the room.

"There you are!" Brittney screamed. She snatched Niki's arm.

"What seems to be the problem?" Niki gulped. Brittney turned back to Niki who seemed very confused.

"Didn't you hear? It seems that the crash was on the news! A team is coming here right now!" Brittney screamed. Niki gasped.

*****Author's note*****

Ah! Not again! The team's return will be global…or will it?


	5. Are we back in the spot light?

Are we back in the spot light?

"What are we going to do?" Niki groaned.

"We are going to go to our clubhouse and act as if nothing has happened," Brittney answered. Niki looked slightly confused. Brittney began to pull Niki out of the room.

"What about the Autobots? How are they going to hide the ship?" Niki questioned again. Brittney looked at her again.

"I thought you knew all you needed to know about the Autobots and their ship," Brittney chuckled.

"Well um…Brittney I need to talk to you about something," Niki gulped. She needed to get these mini robots off her chest. Brittney didn't look back at her.

"Can't it wait?! We need to go!" Brittney ordered. Niki was pulled out of the cargo room as the All Spark glowed bright.

******************************************************

"Okay, here comes the news van," Megan squealed as a bright purple van came driving up to the small cabin like clubhouse. Brittney walked out of the clubhouse. A tall lady stomped out of the van and flipped back her long red hair.

"Where is my camera man!" she yelled. A shorter man slowly walked out of the back of the van with a slick grey camera.

"Where is it, oh great news reporter?" the man moaned.

"Names Jessica Stepadara! I work for news channel 36789 and I am the lead reporter!" the tall women shouted. Niki looked out the window. Brittney stood by the door pulling down the happy birthday niki sign.

"Hey you kid!" the women shouted at Brittney. Brittney bundled up the sign and turned to the reporter. The reporter ran up to her and waved for the man to fallow her. Brittney looked through the door at Niki and Megan. They shrugged at her.

"Hey kid who are you? Did you see the comet or was it a spaceship like last summer? Did it land here? Did you see aliens?" the reporter questioned.

"There was a comet?" Brittney mumbled, turning her head in an acting confusion. The women nodded fiercely.

"Yes there was! Don't act dumb! You're just hiding them! So where are they?" the women yelled. Niki walked out of the clubhouse and stood by Brittney. She looked at the reporter.

"Niki this reporter says a ship landed here. Or was it a comet?" Brittney chuckled as if it was a large joke going round town. The reporter groaned as she pulled back more of her red hair.

"Hey kid! Niki? Well did you see anything like a spaceship? Are you kids just trying to hide them?" the women growled.

"Nope. We've been playing in this clubhouse for a while know," Niki lied. She was getting good at it with the Autobots.

"Hmm, really what have you been playing?" the women hummed.

"Well not playing but celebrating! Today is Niki's birthday and some of our old friends have returned from a move," Brittney smiled.

"Hmm at least there is a citizen excitement," the man behind the women mumbled. The women growled looking back at him.

"Well if that's all can we go back to celebrate?" Niki hummed.

"I guess so, there isn't any thing out here!" the women yelled. She froze before her van. Something was moving toward her.

"AH!" the women screamed. Niki looked up. It was or at least looked like Starscream. Niki gasped. She whistled. Suddenly the Autobot ship appeared. The camera man moved his camera over to the ship. Optimus, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead drove out.

"Hey Jessica! Move or get mowed over!" the man yelled. Bumblebee groaned and transformed. He ran forward and snatched the women.

"AH!" the women yelled. Bumblebee fell to the ground as the supposed Starscream's blast shattered the earth where she had stood. Bumblebee scrapped across the floor. He groaned, losing his grip of the women. She ran out of his hands. She looked at him as he lay motionless. She questioned his effort to rescue her.

"Yo miss! Please run!" Brittney yelled. The women looked at the girl. She was screaming at her and waving. The women looked up. The plane was coming back round to attack. Optimus transformed.

"Ma'am I'd advise that you and your friend return home," Optimus ordered, standing up straight. The women gulped then nodded. Ratchet transformed and snatched the camera from the young man. The man screamed and ran for the purple man.

"What about our footage!" the women yelled. The man screamed and hopped into the front seat of the van.

"Who is it? Is it the government or Starscream?" Megan screamed, running out from the clubhouse. Optimus looked around. Bumblebee wasn't moving still! Ratchet was running to air him. At the same time the strange ship was coming in to fire.

"Ratchet watch out!" Optimus warned. Ratchet froze and looked up. The ship was coming in to fire.

"What in all of Cybertron!" Ratchet wailed as the ship began to fire. Optimus shielded his eyes long enough to catch one last glimpse of the ship about to attack. The attack was strong. Strong enough to blast Optimus back. Optimus fell to the ground. Niki gulped. Brittney looked around.

The wheat had bent as if the wind had bent it out of shape. Bumblebee was badly damaged it seemed for he still wasn't moving. Optimus was straining to stand after the blast. Ratchet also lay on the ground. The blast some how didn't reach the clubhouse. Niki saw Brittney watching the remains of the fire.

"How? Who could have delivered such bad force," Brittney wailed. Niki ran to Optimus. He was on his knees and gasping.

"Niki get out of here," he stuttered. Optimus looked up. The ship was coming round to attack the clubhouse. Optimus picked up niki and carried her over to the clubhouse. He covered himself over the small house. The attack fired at him. He wailed. Niki screamed.

"Optimus!" Niki wailed. There was a flash of blue light.

She raised her arm into the air as Optimus fell to the side of the clubhouse. She screamed loudly. The light was from the watch!

"Armor lets go!" Niki cheered. Brittney looked at Niki with the slightest disbelief. Her armor hadn't worked in a while and now, all of a sudden, it decided to work!

Niki's watch glowed as arm snapped from her wrist onto her fist which uncurled once the armor finished there. It rolled down her arm and onto the rest of her body. Her other arm received the armor. It fell to her side. She looked ahead with rage and anger as her mask armor curled round her head and covered her face. She growled as it ended.

"Time to find out who is attack us!" Niki yelled. She clicked her heels, activating her rockets on her feet. She hovered over the ground beside Brittney for a moment. She looked at the plane as it swerved in the wide open air. She smiled slowly but no one could see it under the armor. She lifted higher then took off for the sky.

"NIKI!" Brittney cried as Niki disappeared behind clouds.

Optimus groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He saw Niki flying into the sky. He groaned as he fell onto his back again.

"What is she doing?" Optimus moaned. Brittney looked at him.

"I have no clue," she answered him. He looked at her and then twisted around to look back at Niki swirling up.

"I wonder…" Niki mumbled as she got closer to the plane.

"Hmm I hadn't planed this in my attack plan," the plane mumbled.

"What?" Niki gasped. The plane twisted and turned to move after Niki. She rolled around and dodged his spinning attack.

"Who are you? I know you're a Decepticon!" Niki ordered.

"Hmm you are a smart little human now," the plane chuckled, "Transform!"

The plane twisted around and transformed. Niki gasped.

"I know you or at least I think I do…" Niki groaned.

"Names Thrust," the transformed planed laughed.

"I knew it! A Decepticon!" Niki growled. Trust flew right for her. Niki flew up and whirled around to dodge him again. Though she missed his attack he flipped around again and swiped her out of the sky. She fell down and her armor was then scrapped up from the blast. Optimus slowly stood up. He began to run for where niki was going to land.

"Niki!" he yelled, leaping into the air to catch her from falling. Niki's armor returned into her watch as she fell.

"Optimus…" Niki whispered. Optimus held out his hand to catch her. He closed his eyes and hoped to catch her.

"Niki are you okay?" Optimus pleaded. He felt something in his palm and opened his eyes. Niki was lying there. He smiled then suddenly found himself falling.

"Niki if you can hear me, hold on!" Optimus growled as h held her close to his chest. He curled up as he began to fall faster.

"AH!" Optimus screamed, "In coming!" His speed was accelerating. He closed his eyes.

******************************************************

"Help!" Niki screamed. She was again in a white room and this time it was empty. The small robots were no where to be seen.

"Hello! Help!" Niki cried again. The room stayed empty. No one came to help her, no voices were heard. She sat down on the white ground. She looked around.

"Hello, any one want to help me?" Niki wailed. She felt so alone. She curled into a ball on the ground. She felt like a child lost in a sea of light. The light began to fade. It turned into darkness. Niki fell through a hole in the room. She held onto the edge of the hole.

"Hello, need a hand?" a voice chuckled. Niki gasped. It couldn't be! He was destroyed when the All Spark was brought back together…but if the All Spark still has fragments does that mean…he was never destroyed. Niki released her grip and fell down the hole. She reached light!

*****Author's note*****

Who couldn't be? Do you think it was…no, it couldn't be…could it? Ha, Ha! Don't you get me?


	6. New villians and hidden wanted heroes

New villains and hidden wanted heroes

"Niki wake up!" Optimus's voice broke through the darkness Niki was falling through. Niki closed her eyes. When she opened them she was in Optimus's hands.

"She's okay!" he cheered. Brittney ran onto his palm and hugged her. Optimus looked up. Thrust was still floating in the air, smiling as if he had won the whole war.

"Thrust? Haven't seen him since Cybertron! How did he find earth?" Optimus questioned. Thrust aimed his guns at Optimus again. Optimus gasped. He turned to see the clubhouse. Megan stood watching the battle with scared eyes. Optimus groaned as he twisted round to stand up. He set niki and Brittney down on the ground by the clubhouse.

"Hello Optimus Prime. Long time no seen," Thrust chuckled, eyeing Optimus with a slight evil smile. Optimus stood up and looked around. Ratchet was coming to his feet, Bumblebee was proving that he was still alive, and Bulkhead and Prowl were exiting the ship to help.

"Autobots! Attack!" Optimus cheered, pulling out his ax. He cried as he began to run forward. He leaped into the air and twisted round. He swiped his ax. Thrust screamed as one of his wings was sliced. Optimus smiled but suddenly his celebrating was ended fast. Thrust had Optimus by his neck.

"If I'm going down then you're coming with me!" Thrust smiled. He was falling at a fast pace. Optimus gasped for air as Thrust tightened his grip. Ratchet aimed his magnet blasters. Sadly he couldn't fire, he could hit Optimus! He threw his arm to his side with a groan.

"Optimus!" Niki screamed. Brittney grabbed Niki's arm to hold her back. Niki struggled hard to try to help.

"He needs help! He needs me!" Niki cried. Her watch beeped. Brittney looked at her with worry eyes. Niki was crying hard. Thrust smiled as the earth was only a few yards away.

"Get ready to crash, Optimus!" Thrust chuckled. Optimus looked at the ground that was closing in on earth.

"Not on my watch!" Optimus groaned. He kicked Thrust. Thrust scratched Optimus's face as he lost his grip on Optimus's throat.

"I'm not done yet Optimus!" Thrust yelled. He kicked Optimus in the stomach. Optimus wailed as he was kicked. He suddenly met the earth in a mighty crash. He screamed.

"I still have taken you down!" Thrust cheered as he crashed.

"Optimus!" Niki cried. Her watch beeped a second time and this time the same light glowed. Her watch glowed like it had when her armor took control. Brittney watched it as it grew bright. 'What was going on with that thing?' Brittney was thinking. It wasn't doing a thing till…till Niki went a little out of control and yelled at the All Spark!

"Niki are you okay?" Brittney mumbled.

"I'm not sure…" Niki gulped. She closed her eyes and feared what the watch was doing. The light faded away. Optimus groaned and slowly stood up. Brittney gasped.

"I'm not…done…yet…" Optimus groaned. His legs wobbled as he stood.

"How? I knocked you, full force, into the earth's crust!" Thrust gulped. Optimus stood up. The light from Niki's watch vanished as it wrapped around Optimus.

"Watch me now!" Optimus smiled as he pulled out his ax.

"I'm right behind ya Optimus!" Ratchet echoed. Prowl nodded. Bulkhead smiled. Bumblebee slowly stood, finally.

"You're going to need a real back up team to beat us! We've faced Megatron and his team, you think we can't handle you!" Optimus growled. Thrust nodded and raised his hand. His hand glowed and shot out a signal.

"You asked for my back up so you are about to meet them!" Thrust chuckled. Three figures appeared by Thrust.

"Welcome _my_ team!" Thrust cheered, "Lockdown…" One of the three new figures, the one he was referring to, was smiling. He had a hooked for his right hand. His eyes were a blood red and he was a black with multiple shades of blacks and grey.

"Swindle…" Thrust continued. Another of the members of Thrust's supposed crew seemed dark and hard to notice. You could, though, see shades of a bright yellow like gold. He, unlike most Decepticon, had purple eyes with lighter purple in the middle. He had several purple weapons sticking out of his shoulders.

"And of course there is Shockwave!" Thrust finished. The last of the new three was hard to see. He was fading in and out of the clouds. Niki could make out one round eye. It was red and a lighter red it seemed in the middle of it. He was black with shades of blues.

"This will be the team that destroys you! The last team you will ever see!" Thrust cried.

"We still won't give in!" Bumblebee shouted.

"We fought and won against Megatron himself!" Ratchet yelled. Optimus nodded. He turned to niki with a smile.

"We won't let you harm this planet!" Optimus smiled turning back to face Thrust.

"Hmm," Thrust hummed, "so be it! We will leave for now but soon…" Thrust raised his hand again, "we will defeat you! Once and for all!"

Thrust took off into the air. Lockdown looked at Niki for a moment then transformed and took off to fallow Thrust. Swindle smiled as he transformed and drove after Thrust and Lockdown.

"Autobots shouldn't befriend such lowly humans," Shockwave chuckled and raced after the others.

"Why'd they leave?" Bumblebee mumbled, getting to his feet. Ratchet walked over and helped Bumblebee stand straight.

"We need to get every one checked out after this battle," Ratchet explained. Optimus nodded slowly. He felt the twisted pain in his stomach after the kick there. He held onto it tight.

"What happened?" Niki gulped as everyone was heading in.

"I'm not sure…Niki your watch helped us twice during this match!" Brittney whispered. Niki looked at her. She was walking long side Megan and she seemed oddly worry. Niki looked ahead.

"I seemed to save Optimus's life," Niki pleaded. She looked ahead. Optimus and the others seemed to be very tired. They stumbled down the hall.

"I thought this war was over, but it seems that war is far from over!" Niki whispered. She looked ahead. She wished this wasn't happening again like it did last summer. She looked around. She was kind of hoping that that small robot would show up and talk to her. She sighed. He was no where to be seen.

"Niki…before didn't you say you needed to say something?" Brittney mumbled. Niki almost forgot that she was going to tell Brittney about the weird visions she'd been having. Was she going to tell all of them instead! Niki turned to Brittney. Megan seemed anger that she was outside of the conversation.

"Hey what were you going to tell her? If you tell her you tell me!" Megan growled as she turned to Niki. Niki gulped.

"I don't…remember what I was going to say," Niki lied. Brittney looked at her.

"I don't believe that!" Brittney shouted. Niki didn't make eye contact. Brittney glared at her, angrily. Niki didn't see it. She feared it was going to sink into her and make her tell about the small robots. She looked pass Brittney and at Megan instead.

"Niki did you truly forget?" Megan asked.

Niki looked at her crystal blue eyes of solid sorrow. Niki gulped but slowly nodded. Brittney growled and concentrated her glare hard at Niki. Niki turned again from Brittney's glace.

"I swear I don't remember. All that excitement during the battle I must have forgotten it to process the battle!" Niki explained.

Optimus surprisingly looked back. He was eyeing Niki.

"What are you three talking about?" Optimus questioned.

"Niki, before we ran out to hide you guys, said she had something to tell me but now is proclaiming that she doesn't remember," Brittney grumbled.

"Hmm it is possible. She was, after all, attacked in her armor and she was watching that battle down to every detail," Prowl explained. Optimus nodded. Brittney growled. She didn't believe it! She stopped and looked back. She felt the presence of another.

"Something wrong Britt?" Niki mumbled, noticing her stopping.

"I thought…thought someone was there…" Brittney stuttered, feeling worried if someone was within the ship.

"It was most likely nothing. Just nerves after the battle," Ratchet groaned, still walking without looking back.

"Yea, Ratchet's right. It…it's just the wind or something in your imagination," Megan gulped suddenly feeling the strange feeling of being watched. Niki looked down the hall.

No one…The walls were a deep grey with some black bruises from battle on board the ship. The sound of wind rustling outside creaked along the wall. Silence seemed to be darkness's best friend here. Emptiness fallowed them both. It seemed like a garage sale took place with a big sign that read 'Everything must go!' Niki chuckled at her small joke.

"There's no one down here Britt. Like they said it was probably your imagination," Niki whispered. She, slightly, didn't believe herself as she whispered this to Brittney. Brittney, though, nodded in agreement and walked on. Megan watched as Niki still stood for a moment.

"Coming Niki?" Megan echoed. Niki turned to her. Her large smile was always hanging like a year round reef or photo on the fridge. Niki couldn't help but smile. Megan's smile seemed contagious. She could never hide a smile when Megan was smiling. Niki nodded and fallowed her.

"Niki, what do we do now?" Brittney asked slowly.

"What do you mean?" Niki chocked. Megan gulped quietly.

"I mean we may have defeated Megatron last summer. We sent Starscream and Lugnut back to Cybertron! We thought we won…" Brittney gulped. Niki perked at the last sentence 'we _thought_ we won…'

"What do you mean thought?" Megan begged. Brittney looked up. She felt that she was asking a question that was an answer in its self. Brittney looked to Megan. Megan looked away.

"We thought we won! Now all of a sudden…four Decepticons come from no where! What if…what if Megatron really is alive? What if we grow out numbered? What if…if we lose this war!?" Brittney wailed.

"What if?" Niki cried. Brittney looked up to her. Niki glared.

"What if he isn't dead? So what! We beat him last time! And why would we be out number! We still have those Dinobots running round her somewhere! Not to mention also we have the Elite Guard on Cybertron!" Niki screamed, waving her arms.

"That's right!" Ratchet shouted.

"We should call and ask for backup," Optimus nodded.

"Thanks Niki for reminding us about them," Prowl chuckled looked back at the three walking behind them. He nodded.

"No thank you…for coming back with the adventure…" Niki whispered.

Niki suddenly felt her words coming back. She felt slightly dizzy. Her world was going white. She gasped as she froze in her step. The others hadn't noticed her stop. She was gasping. Was she ill? She didn't have asthma like Brittney! What was happening? She fell backwards. She knew they had heard this.

The last thing she saw was Optimus pushing Ratchet to the side to run back to her. She saw his mouth move but heard no words. Suddenly everyone was by her side, yelling her name. Her world faded to white. She saw nothing in the light. She heard though. Through the muffled cries…she heard her small robot friend crying out as well. Words of fear…

"Megatron Lives!"

*****Author's note*****

HA! I knew it and not just because I am the Author! Didn't you see it coming? He lives I tell you, LIVES! But the question is for how long?


	7. Megatron lives!

Megatron lives!

Beep…beep…beep… Niki finally heard something. It was an annoying beeping noise. Niki struggled to open her eyes. Where was she? She tried to remember what had happened. She…she was walking behind the Autobots and Brittney along side Megan…then…then suddenly everything went black.

"I think she is conscious." An unfamiliar voice. Niki strained to think of it. It seemed far from her mind and still it was odd. It seemed unfamiliar and yet it was heard before. The voice was talking to another person in the room.

"Are you sure? She seems far from it," another voice whispered. Niki knew that voice, oddly, without thinking.

"She is awake! Her eyes are shut and she may not be able to move but still she can hear us…" Niki heard the unfamiliar voice reassure the other.

"Brittney are you sure we shouldn't tell the others?" a third voice pitched in. Brittney…that must have been the second voice that was worried of her conscious. The third voice…the third voice was…Megan! Her trail of thought was working better the more she thought.

"I'll leave you here," the first voice mumbled. She heard a door close. She heard the sound of clicks and clacks of footsteps walking along the mental floor. Niki began to guess that she was in a hospital. Ratchet must have taken her. How long had she been out for? Are the others okay. Niki flashed back.

_*She felt slightly dizzy. Her world was going white. She gasped as she froze in her step. The others hadn't noticed her stop. She was gasping. Was she ill? She didn't have asthma like Brittney! What was happening? She fell backwards. She knew they had heard this. _

_The last thing she saw was Optimus pushing Ratchet to the side to run back to her. She saw his mouth move but heard no words. Suddenly everyone was by her side, yelling her name. Her world faded to white. She saw nothing in the light…*_

"Niki can you hear me? Megan mumbled. Niki tried to answer "yes so stop talking as if I'm three!" but she couldn't.

"Niki the others are all right…" Brittney burst.

"Why would you tell her that?" Megan groaned. Niki chuckled in her head. That was a question she was asking herself. She got a firm answer from what she believed was Brittney. It could be Megan.

"She, I would think, would worry about them…we don't know when she fell but we know that Optimus was the first to notice her," Brittney chocked. Niki, though she could not see, knew that Brittney was chocking on tears.

"I wish she'd just wake up!" Megan burst. Niki felt that she was hurting both of them. She feared to think how the Autobots felt…how Optimus felt. He was after all the first to see or hear her fall. She remembered him pushing Ratchet's helpful hand away and running back to her. He seemed so afraid, so scared, so worried. She felt worried for him, not herself but him. Was it the worried look on his face as he raced for her? Was it that he tried so hard to come here and still have work to do instead of hanging out with her friends.

"Niki please if you can hear us what happened back there?" Brittney yelled. Niki gulped. She struggled to open her eyes but it happened. She saw Brittney and Megan walking out of the room.

"I'm not sure what happened…" Niki groaned. Her voice was sore and quiet but still…Brittney stopped.

"Niki!" she gasped. She quickly turned to looked at Niki. Niki suffered to smile at her. Like two friends being reunited, Brittney ran over and hugged Niki. Niki felt something wet on her shoulder. Tears…Brittney was crying, hard it seemed. Niki smiled and returned the hug.

"What happened?" Niki groaned. Brittney slowly released her grip on Niki. Brittney looked at Niki then turned to Megan. Megan sat in a chair by the bed. She smiled happily.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Brittney mumbled.

"All we know was that you fainted and Optimus was the first to see. He was so freaked out! He would've come except for the fact he is an alien and a large robot…" Megan explained.

"Hmm," Niki hummed, "last thing I remember before the world went white was…Optimus running back to me as I fell."

"I know. That was a scariest part! He yelled your name and quickly pushed passed Ratchet," Brittney gulped. Niki looked ahead. She thought of what that voice told her. She gasped.

"What? What's wrong?!" Megan gasped. Niki looked ahead blankly. The voice it told her…it told her something that seemed like the end of the world to her and the others. The news…

"Megatron lives…" Niki mumbled. Brittney gasped. Megan stood.

"What? How are you sure?" Megan gasped. Niki just looked ahead. It was clear. She had finally lost it! She was seeing and hearing things that were impossible!

"I am sure," Niki said bitterly, "I've been having strange visions of mini transformers. One told me that Megatron was back! In one of my visions he was there! I'm not crazy this is true!"

"I believe her!" Brittney mumbled. Megan looked at her as if she was speaking another language. Megan gasped.

"How? Why? It sounds crazy!" Megan shouted. She quieted herself. She remembered she wasn't alone in the hospital and that no one else knew about the Autobots! Brittney looked out the nearby window. Megan growled waiting for an answer.

"Niki has a close relationship to the All Spark and it wouldn't surprise me if it allowed her to find others out there. Maybe there are others out there like the Autobots or the Decepticons," Brittney explained.

"No!" Niki screamed, "They are not split like that…or at least that's what he said." Megan gasped. She had never heard Niki yell like that. Niki looked at them both. She crawled out of the bed and stood up. She looked up. She felt something was wrong. She pressed a button on her watch. She moved it close to her mouth.

"Guys everything all right?" Niki mumbled. There was no answer, just static. Niki groaned. The static stopped. She waited.

"Niki, Bumblebee here! You all right?" Bumblebee raced.

"Forget me, your status?" Niki ordered as if she was head of an important army. There was more worrying static noise.

"Um…we are kind of being attacked! By…by…by Megatron?" Bumblebee screamed. Megan and Brittney gasped.

"We're coming!" Niki answered. She pressed the button on the watch. The static stopped. Niki nodded. She turned to Brittney and Megan. She nodded again, this time at them. They waited a while then nodded. Niki smiled and raced out of the room. Brittney looked at Megan then ran out to fallow Niki. Megan smiled and raced after both of them.

******************************************************

Clank! Niki threw her bright red and black bike onto the dust ground. Brittney tossed her dark blue and purple bike onto the dirt road. Megan neatly set her bike down on the side walk by the black paved road. Niki was quickly running down the path when…Bang!

"Optimus!" Niki yelled. Optimus was being held by none other than Megatron. Megatron had a slim grin along his face. He chuckled.

Megatron turned. He smiled at the sight of the three kids.

"Hmm, your three little helpers know of you already! Ha ha…I missed you all as I rotted in the bottoms of darkness. Though I'm sure one knew of my return," Megatron chuckled, glaring at Niki.

"Grrr," Niki growled, eyeing Megatron hard.

"Let the battle begin, they always say," Megatron sighed. He released his grip on Optimus. Optimus fell down. He crashed on the ground and groaned. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"We have to end this…team front and center!" Optimus called. His team drove up to his side. The team stood in a line.

"Look a toy soldier line, ha ha!" Megatron laughed. Niki ran toward Optimus and the rest of the team. She stuck out her arms.

"I'm not going to stand here and watch!" Niki screamed.

"Hmm…I small yet powerful girl…" Megatron mumbled.

"Niki you need to get out of here," Optimus ordered. Niki shook her head. Brittney and Megan stood by her side, their arms out wide as well.

"We're not going to give on our team!" the three called.

"You three know something I don't…" Megatron gasped.

"Niki what is he talking about?" Bumblebee questioned. Niki shook her head again. Optimus looked at her carefully.

"Suit yourself. I'll find it out any way," Megatron laughed.

"Megatron you can't win! We are and always have been equally matched in battle," Optimus groaned.

"Not this time! If you forget I was hooked to the All Spark before my disappearance!" Megatron shouted. He aimed his cannon at the straight line. He laughed out loud as the cannon fired. Optimus gasped. He covered Niki. Bumblebee grabbed Optimus's ax that was attached to his back.

"Optimus what now…" Bumblebee mumbled. Ratchet looked around. Bulkhead was crouched over Megan to protect her. Prowl was doing the same for Brittney. Ratchet looked up. The blast was coming in fast. He crouched down, hoping to hide.

"Good bye, Autobots!" Megatron growled. The attack hit.

The ground under their feet trembled. Optimus gasped. The ground grumbled. The team fell right through. Optimus screamed.

"Hold on team! Don't let go of the children!" Optimus ordered.

"Optimus!" Niki called. Optimus tried his hardest to hold onto her but it was ever so hard. The light from the surface dimmed. It faded into the darkness of the underground.

*****Author's note*****

Where have the Autobots landed themselves into this time? stay tuned to find out! Wow! Do I sound like some type of TV show announcer?


	8. Falling under

Falling under

Last time we saw our heroes they were in a bad situation, as they always seem to end in! After recovering Niki, they find that Megatron is still around. When the three girls returned to the Autobots they discovered that Megatron had Optimus by a thin thread. When Megatron fires at the group on the ground, the team falls into an underground tunnel. Can they make it out or maybe they'll get a small helping hand.

"Optimus! Optimus, you need to wake up!" Optimus was collapsed over a solid earthy ground. He had been unconscious for some time now. He hadn't noticed it until he heard Niki and Bumblebee calling him. He slowly opened his eyes. A light could be barely seen down the dark tunnel. He groaned.

"Hey he is waking up!" Bumblebee cheered. Optimus looked around. Bumblebee was looked at him with a smile. Niki was looking around. Optimus sat up and rubbed his head gently.

"Where…are we?" Optimus groaned. Niki turned to him. She shrugged. Optimus slowly stood up and groaned louder.

"I believe that we are in some underground tunnel system. Who knew that there was one of these under our…I mean your ship and everything!" Niki gasped. Optimus nodded and looked up, slowly. He felt so weak. He looked down the tunnel with the small light farther down. He nodded again.

"Hey Niki where are the others?" Optimus questioned.

"I haven't seen them yet. We all fell differently. My guess is that we all landed in different tunnels," Niki shrugged.

"Hmm, if we landed differently that means that we need to find the others and fast! We are vulnerable down here while we are apart!" Optimus ordered.

"Hey, Prowl where do you think the others are?" Brittney asked. She and Prowl were walking down the tunnel. It was dark with lights only every other yard. Brittney looked up at Prowl.

"I'm not sure but I am curtain that we will meet with one of them…soon," Prowl announced. Brittney smiled and nodded.

"What now?" Brittney gulped. Prowl looked at her and sighed.

"The future is truly unpredictable," he nodded.

******************************************************

"Well by the looks of things, we all got separated," Ratchet groaned as he looked around the walls of the long empty tunnel.

"_Well_, I say we should go looking for everyone. Last thing I remember was that Optimus was the main target and that means he is under the most damage!" Megan ordered. She looked from Ratchet to Bulkhead.

Ratchet was wondering round the edge of the tunnels. He was looking for an air hole, a place he or possibly Bulkhead could break open to escape. He hated this small tunnel. He seemed slightly claustrophobic, fearing being in this tight area for a long or even a short time. He was rushing back and forth looking for a hole. A hole that, possibly, didn't exist.

Bulkhead was sitting quietly on the corner of a slightly lifted side walk type platform. He was looking at his hands that were cuffed together like a mother waiting for their child to get out of the hospital. He just sat there quiet fearing Ratchet would call on him like a teacher calls on a student who didn't know the question or the answer.

"We can't just sit here!" Megan called. Ratchet stopped looking around and looked at her. she huffed and puffed as if she had run all the way to where she was standing, thought she hadn't.

"We can't sit here waiting for someone to find us or to find an escape!" Megan yelled. Bulkhead stood.

"We better start moving then," Ratchet choked.

"So Optimus…are we gonna stand here or are we _going_ to move!" Niki urged. Optimus turned and looked at her. She was bouncing up and down near the end of the tunnel's light. She had a large smile on her face and her eyes were ready for action. Optimus smiled lightly at her. She stopped noticing him not coming.

"Niki what are you doing?" he chuckled. She blushed slightly. She shook her head. The red under her checks had faded.

"What do you mean? I want to have a look around! If we stay here we _are_ vulnerable down here, have you forgotten! What if Lockdown or Thrust or possibly even Megatron gets us!? Hmm, we need to move…Now!" Niki cried, bouncing up and down again.

"Niki why so eager? You got somewhere to go or someone to meet?" Optimus choked, standing up. He nodded slightly. She blushed again. She thought of the mystery High Wire she was supposed to meet sooner or later. What if it was now? Niki shook her blush away.

"As I said let us go!" Niki screamed. She ran down the tunnel's darkness. Optimus gasped and rushed after her with Bumblebee trailing behind. Optimus turned on the head lights on his shoulders. Bumblebee looked around the lightened shadows. Niki couldn't be seen. She had completely disappeared from view.

"Hmm…where do you think she ran off to?" Bumblebee mumbled. Optimus looked at him with curiosity then turned.

"Bumblebee, we are in a tunnel! Where do you go?" Optimus grunted. He heard something fall onto the ground. There was quiet little yelp. Optimus looked at Bumblebee and they both began running down the long, dim tunnel.

******************************************************

"Well, well, well. Long time no see, eh?" bellowed Megatron. He stood in an abandoned mine. Tunnels turned every way, even up or down. In front of him stood 2 not so evil looking Decepticons and four smartly standing bounty hunters. Megatron collapsed onto a large chair like rock formation. He chuckled.

"Sir it is an honor to see you once again in my life time," bowed Lugnut. Megatron sighed.

"Might I say, your evilness, that I have located the Autobots? They are in a tunnel system under ground," Thrust choked. Megatron sat up straight. He looked at Thrust with a slight smile.

"Well I'll be sending one of you down for them and if you fail…" Megatron stopped and laughed viscously. Swindle gulped and stepped back.

So…" Megatron sighed, snapping out of his evil laughing, "Who is willing to go and get me those Autobot fools?"

"Swindle?" Megatron bellowed. Swindle stepped back. Megatron scold him. He turned to the others with a twisted smile.

"Lugnut? Starscream?" Megatron smiled, "or maybe you Thrust?"

"I…I can not sir," Thrust choked. He fell to his knees.

"I am sorry sir but I'm still healing off of the wounds I received last time," Lugnut gulped, rubbing his tattered arm.

"I can not as well, my masterful Megatron. I am but a small, weak Decepticons compared to those who had done such damage last time," Starscream sighed. Megatron stood, huffing and puffing. He growled, tossing Starscream back into the wall of rock.

"Will no one go out and battle those pathetic Autobot?!" Megatron shouted. Lockout walked out from the quivering group.

"I will go, mighty Megatron," Lockdown smiled. He did a small bow then looked up at Megatron. Megatron smiled.

"For your choice I will spare you if you fail," Megatron nodded.

"Thank you," Lockdown smiled. He disappeared into the darkness of one of the many tunnels running in and out of the cavern.

"Ow!" Niki wailed within the darkness. Optimus ran into the darkness and lit it up. It was the center on the tunnels. A tunnel was facing in every direction. Niki sat in the complete center of it all. She was rubbing her elbow wailing. Optimus rushed over to her and kneeled to her side. Bumblebee slowly walked into the center and began to stare down the north east tunnel.

"Niki what happened?" Optimus asked. She looked up.

"I fell and scrapped my elbow," she wailed. She looked down at it. It was slightly bleeding. She covered it up again. Optimus smiled.

"Um…guys…I think I heard something!" Bumblebee gasped. Optimus stood up straight. He turned side to side. There was a noise…like a cars racing down the run way.

******************************************************

"Prowl! Did you hear that?" Brittney gasped. Prowl looked back then again toward the way they were walking. He nodded.

"What is it though?" Prowl flinched as the noise grew high pitched. Brittney covered her eyes. Prowl looked around.

"Where is it coming from?" Brittney screamed. Suddenly, without warning, the noise stopped. Brittney took her hands off her ears.

"What was that?" she whispered.

******************************************************

"Hey did you guys hear something?" Bulkhead gulped.

"Ignore it and it'll go away," Ratchet choked. He looked ahead.

"I hear it too, Ratchet!" Megan mumbled. Ratchet stopped.

"I do as well," he whispered. It was like nails on a chalkboard.

"What ever it is…it is sure loud and high pitched!" Megan wailed. She quickly threw her hands over her ears. Ratchet flinched as the noise grew louder. Bulkhead fell to his knees. The noise vanished.

"That wasn't fun…" Megan gasped. Bulkhead nodded.

"What ever it was," Ratchet choked, "it's on the move and fast!"

*****Author's note*****

Who ever could it be? I wonder? Do you know? Of course I know but do you?!


	9. Under Lockdown

Under lockdown

"What could it be?" Optimus growled. The noise grew closer and closer. Niki covered her ears. It was so loudly high pitched it hurt. Optimus even flinched slightly at the noise. Bumblebee began to quiver also. His knees trembled under him. Optimus flashed his light over in the tunnel that housed the noise. Nothing could be seen.

"Make it stop!" Niki screamed. Suddenly the noise stopped. She opened her tightly closed eyes. Optimus twisted around, trying to locate the noise. There was nothing. Bumblebee looked around.

"Where…where'd the noise go?" Bumblebee gulped. He looked down every tunnel. There was nothing. Bumblebee gulped, quietly.

"Surprise, surprise…" a voice chuckled. Optimus twisted around. The light on his shoulders flashed on Lockdown.

"Lockdown!" Optimus cried. Bumblebee turned to the hunter. Niki looked up from her sitting position. Optimus quickly tore out his ax. Lockdown looked from Optimus's scold then at his ax. Lockdown chuckled to himself. Optimus twirled his ax round.

"If you're trying to scare me…it's not working," Lockdown laughed. Optimus smiled.

"Not scare or impress but distract!" Optimus smiled. Lockdown twirled around fast to see Bumblebee, stingers out, and ready to fire. Lockdown had no time to move out of the way as Bumblebee's stingers met Lockdown's chest and fired. Lockdown let out a loud cry as he fell back.

******************************************************

"Prowl did you hear that? I sounded like some one screaming!" Brittney gasped. Prowled nodded, looking back.

"I did but who or what was it?" Prowl growled. Brittney nodded and they continued walking.

"Direct hit!" Bumblebee cheered. He flipped over and landed in front of Niki. Niki watched him land. He smiled but then fell slightly. Niki gasped. Bumblebee quivered slowly. He flinched.

"You may have struck me but I also struck you," Lockdown chuckled. Bumblebee held onto his right leg.

"Bumblebee…are you okay?" Optimus called, twisting back to look at him. Bumblebee groaned but nodded slowly.

"Never turn your back to an enemy!" Lockdown shouted. Optimus quickly turned to him just in time to see Lockdown's fist drive into him chest.

"AH!" he shrieked. He felt his armor crack under the pressure. He let out a louder cry. Niki felt ice cold tears roll down her checks. She was crying, hard it seemed. Bumblebee looked up. Lockdown pounded him in the face. Bumblebee flew back. Niki screamed. Bumblebee landed on his back hard. He wailed.

******************************************************

"Guys did you hear that? It sounded like Optimus and Bumblebee!" Megan screamed. Ratchet nodded and looked around. Bulkhead nodded. He twisted from the way he was walking to behind him then back. Bulkhead turned to Ratchet.

"Which way did it come from though?" Bulkhead choked.

"It doesn't matter! We need to get there fast!" Ratchet yelled. The group began to run forward again.

******************************************************

"Optimus! Bumblebee!" Niki shouted. She eyed Optimus. He lay on the floor, motionless. Bumblebee groaned as he inched up from the ground slowly. Niki watched as Lockdown pounded Bumblebee in the head again. Bumblebee flew back and collided with a wall. He groaned. Niki sat motionless, like Optimus, her hand on her elbow.

"Niki," Bumblebee groaned, "you alright?" Niki nodded.

"You care for such a low tech, powerless human?" Lockdown chuckled. He smashed his fist into Bumblebee's chest. Bumblebee crashed harder into the wall. He wailed. Niki watched as Lockdown pulled away from the wall to watch Bumblebee fall from the wall.

"Now that those two are out of my way," Lockdown chuckled, turning to Niki. Niki gasped and scooted backward.

"I can finish of this little child these two seem to be protecting," Lockdown finished. Niki gulped and quickly got to her feet.

"Well tell me, little one, why is it that the Autobots are trying to keep such good care of you?" Lockdown nodded, pointing a hooked hand at her. Niki looked at him, shaking and quivering.

"Why…why should I tell you?" Niki stuttered. Lockdown sighed. He moved in closer to her. His hook curled out near her.

"Because if you don't you'll end up worse than your two guardians," Lockdown chuckled. Niki gulped and moved back slowly again. Niki eyed the hooked hand hard. It was so close to her neck.

"Now, let us try this again. Why are the Autobots so protective of you?" Lockdown smiled. Niki eyed the hook. Her left hand slowly moved toward her right. It clung to the watch on her right wrist. She suddenly felt slightly safe. Her armor! She could simply activate it and beat Lockdown to nothing after what he did to Optimus and Bumblebee.

"Well," Lockdown yelled. Niki looked up with a clearly placed smile. He pulled back slightly with a face of confusion.

"What are you doing?" he gasped. Niki threw up her right arm. It sparkled a light blue as she smiled as Lockdown's surprised look.

"Armor activate!" Niki called. She closed her eyes as her armor snapped on.

"What in all of Cybertron?" Lockdown echoed. Niki clicked her armored heels together activating the jets in them. She lifted up into the air above Lockdown. Lockdown eyed her and growled.

"Well, I'll be. You have transformers armor!" Lockdown gasped.

"Now…prepare to pay for hurting my friends!" Niki cried.

"Pay? Now I think you've gotten a head of yourself," Lockdown chuckled. He leaped into the air. Niki watched as he sliced his hooked hand at her. She bent backwards then ducked again. He growled as she dodged his attacks.

"Tell me this time, Lockdown. How much are you getting paid to attack us?" Niki questioned. Lockdown growled and swished his hook at her. Niki twisted around. Lockdown turned around to find her behind him. She aimed her right wrist at him.

"Fire!" Niki ordered. Her right wrist fired a large blaster at Lockdown. Lockdown fell backward. He landed loud against the ground.

"Well, well, well. No wonder they were taking such good care of you! You have a very powerful armor…for a human," Lockdown smiled. She looked at him with cold eyes. He smiled.

"Well, get ready to get knocked down," Lockdown mocked. Niki growled and eyed him carefully. Lockdown smiled as he lunged at her. His hooked hand caught her round the waist.

"Come here you!" Lockdown chuckled. Niki wailed as he spun around and smashed her into the wall. She fell onto the ground and her armor fell off her. She screamed as she hit the ground. She looked over at her right wrist. The watch was glowing a dim light blue. Her wrist was also bleeding slightly. Just a minor cut was under the watch.

"Now you are finished!" Lockdown bellowed. He aimed his hook at her. She looked up slowly. He was going to get rid of her. She turned her head again. Optimus and Bumblebee were groaning quietly. They were coming to but not fast enough to save her.

"Optimus, Bumblebee," Niki mumbled quietly. Lockdown closed in on her. She gasped.

Niki slowly stood up. Her legs were shaking and trembling under her. Lockdown came closer to her still. She gulped as she felt her legs become jelly and her arm leaking in pain. She waited to get hit and fall back to the end. She heard Optimus behind her. He was crying her name. She drowned him out of her thoughts.

"Niki come on!" Optimus called. Niki pushed his voice out.

"Niki move!" Bumblebee ordered. Niki tried to push that out of her head too. Suddenly there was a third voice in her head. Or was it in her head? It sounded as if it echoed down the halls of the tunnels.

"Niki you can't just stand there! You are important to this war!" it was the voice of the small robot, High Wire. Niki gasped.

"Prepare to lose!" Lockdown called. Niki fell back. Her legs couldn't support her any more. Lockdown's hook came close to hitting her face but barely missed. Lockdown twisted around and almost hit her. Niki, though her eyes were closed could hear something.

"What on Cybertron?" Lockdown shouted. She heard the echoing of Optimus gasping. The sound of Bumblebee's feet clanking against the ground muffled around. Niki didn't hear anything more. She felt something grab her and pulled her out of the line of fire.

The hands were small, like humans. It couldn't have been an Autobot. There was the sound of wheels screeching across the gravel. Niki opened her eyes slowly. She saw the face of a small robot. It was blue with light yellow, almost white, eyes. It had a red mask where a mouth could have been. It looked as if behind his shoulders were handles.

"Niki are you alright?" it mumbled, screeching to a stop.

"I…I'm fine…I mean I guess," Niki rambled. The robot nodded.

"Do you remember me?" the robot nodded. Niki gasped. She eyed him.

"High…Wire?" Niki mumbled…


	10. Meet High Wire

Meet High Wire

The robot nodded. It looked back at the three others. Optimus was on his feet staring blankly at High Wire. Bumblebee was trying to stand on his two feet or at least stay on them. He was also eyeing High Wire.

"Impossible!" Lockdown echoed. High Wire turned around. He faced Optimus's curious face. Niki eyed Optimus. She suddenly fell to here knees. High Wire was quickly facing her. He caught her before she touched to ground. High Wire nodded.

"It's alright Niki. I see you are tired, you can rest then," High Wire nodded.

"Niki!" Optimus cried. High Wire turned to Optimus. He gasped as Lockdown leaped up behind him. High Wire pointed at him. Optimus gasped and rolled over, dodging the attack.

"Nice try Optimus," Lockdown chuckled. He pulled his hook out from the gravel and lunged for Optimus. Bumblebee leaped over Optimus and clapped his stingers together. He aimed them at Lockdown and fired.

"Ah!" Lockdown cried as he was tossed back. High Wire lifted Niki onto his back. He looked down each tunnel carefully.

"I am finished with you!" Lockdown cried. He transformed into vehicle mode. He twisted around and drove down one of the many tunnels. High Wire looked up. Optimus was holding onto his shoulder while Bumblebee was clinging to his right knee.

"We need to find an exit," High Wire announced. Optimus turned to him and shrugged. High Wire nodded.

"Oh, my bad. I forgot that only few can understand the Mini-con language," High Wire chuckled. He pointed down the right hand tunnel. Optimus sighed but nodded. High wire began walking down the tunnel, Niki on his back. Suddenly he heard a noise from behind. Optimus pulled up, in vehicle mode, next to him.

"Get in," Optimus ordered. High Wire nodded. He placed Niki in then hopped in himself. He closed the door and looked back. Bumblebee was also in vehicle mode and was driving behind them. High Wire looked ahead noticing that they were moving forward.

"And you are?" Optimus mumbled. High Wire eyed the moving on its own steering wheel. He shook his head and sighed.

"Um…" Optimus hummed. High Wire looked up.

"Well, he can't understand me. What am I suppose to tell him?" High Wire mumbled to himself. Optimus honked his horn. High Wire perked up.

"What is…oh never mind…" High Wire whispered again.

"I think I see something over there!" Optimus called. High Wire nodded. Bumblebee raced in front of Optimus. Bumblebee honked twice then laughed. Optimus sighed and shifted gears. He rushed after Bumblebee.

"Optimus?" Niki mumbled. High Wire turned. Niki was waking up. She rubbed her eyes and opened them. High Wire nodded. Niki shook her head then turned to him. He nodded again.

"Hello, are you alright?" High Wire nodded with a glimmer of hope. Niki tilted her head slightly but ended up nodding.

"I'm…I'm find," Niki gulped. High Wire nodded then turned away. Niki looked ahead. A blinding light was shining through.

"Hey Optimus, is this the exit?" Niki questioned.

"Yea, I guess so. Hey wait, earlier did…did you understand him?" Optimus stuttered.

Niki turned to High Wire. High Wire quickly snapped his vision out of links with her. Niki frowned at him. He looked back.

"Yea…Why?" Niki questioned. Optimus honked as he lost sight of Bumblebee. Niki looked ahead at the blinding light of the outside world. Niki looked back at High Wire he was looking forward as well, eyeing the real world.

"Bumblebee! Bumblebee?" Optimus gasped. Niki covered her eyes. High Wire closed his eyes tight. Niki groaned as they crossed from the darkness of the tunnels to the light of day.

"Optimus! Bumblebee! Niki!" Niki opened her eyes to notice Brittney and Megan's calling voice. High Wire kept his eyes sealed. Niki patted his back. He slowly opened his eyes. He sighed.

"Niki do you mind if I…" Optimus mumbled. Niki nodded and pulled High Wire to the Right door. They both walked out of car. Optimus quickly transformed, stretching out his arms.

Niki looked forward. All eyes were turned to High Wire with a sense on curiosity. Niki chuckled to herself. High Wire looked at her. Niki turned to him and laughed more. He chuckled slightly.

"What is that?" Megan questioned. Niki wrapped her arm around High Wire's. He perked at her reaction. He kept eyeing the others.

"This is High Wire!" Niki cheered. Optimus looked at her with a smile.

"He…saved Niki's life," Optimus explained. Niki nodded.

"Saved! Wait my wrist!" Niki gasped looking down at her still bleeding wrist. High Wire nodded then looked at Niki.

"Um…Niki I think this is a good time to mention that…" High Wire gulped and hesitated as he spoke. Niki looked at him.

"Niki," Optimus hummed, "You said you _could_ understand him?"

"Yes," Niki nodded.

"Um…Niki…they…kind of…can't understand me," High Wire burst. Niki turned red. She growled at him. He rubbed the back of his head. Optimus covered his mouth and chuckled.

"If you guys can't understand him," Niki mumbled, "What does it sound like to you?" Optimus stopped laughing and looked down.

"Personally I think it sounds just like a computers beeping or something like that," Optimus shrugged. Brittney nodded.

"Okay. Still beside Lockdown's attack I say this was a pretty good Halloween," Niki nodded. Prowl, along with all the others, perked up. Optimus turned to the group. Bumblebee crouched down to High Wire. Brittney walked up to Niki, shaking.

"You three…four…were attacked by Lockdown!" Brittney cried.

"Yes, how else do you think I cut my wrist or was saved by High Wire?!" Niki proudly proclaimed.

"Niki! Are you three…four…okay?" Megan gapped.

"I'm fine beside the cut wrist," Niki nodded, flicking her hand.

"I'm a little banged up but nothing serious," Optimus shrugged.

"My body hurts but I don't think it's anything to worry 'bout," Bumblebee winked flashing a thumbs up. Ratchet shook his head lightly.

"I'd still like to check both of you out for vital injures," he stated. Bumblebee let out of hard sigh. Niki chuckled, quietly.

"And Niki," he continued. Niki looked up at his hesitantly.

"Yes, Ratchet," Niki mumbled like a school student reporting to a teacher of high value such as the principal or the vice.

"I'm taking you to the doctor now!" Ratchet ordered.

"No! Last time I went to the hospital you all almost got killed by Megatron, we all landed in the tunnel system, then Optimus, Bumblebee and I almost were killed again!" Niki yelled.

"She has a point," Bumblebee choked.

"She has no point!" Ratchet screamed. Optimus looked down. High Wire was slouching over, turning completely away from the crowd. Optimus heard his beeping little voice. Suddenly he heard a small voice. It was quiet and faint but still a voice.

"I wish I could simply explain myself," it mumbled. Optimus hung his mouth open. No one seemed to notice it. They were too busy talking about Niki's hospital trip.

Optimus looked back at their argument. Ratchet, Prowl and Brittney were yelling at Niki, Megan, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Optimus smiled and crouched down toward High Wire. High Wire looked up at him, questioningly. Optimus smiled and nodded.

"What'd ya say?" Optimus mumbled. High Wire looked at him.

"What do you mean?" High Wire choked. He perked. Optimus nodded.

"So…what was that you mumbled earlier?" Optimus chuckled. High Wire looked at him then turned away. He sighed.

"Well…all I said was that if I explained the mini-cons…" High Wire froze. Optimus looked at him with a large sight of confusion.

"Mini-what?" Optimus gulped. High Wire shook his head hard.

"Mini-cons?" Optimus and High Wire looked up. Niki was eyeing them. She had eyes as if she had heard Megatron's name.

"Um…oh I wasn't supposed to say anything till I got Grindor and SureShock with me!!" High Wire shouted, pulling back on his head. Niki gasped. Optimus stood up straight and gulped.

"Who…who is SureShock?" Megan questioned.

"Who…is Grindor?" Brittney gulped. Niki eyed High Wire.

"Well…um…I wasn't supposed to mention them either," High Wire whispered, twirling his hands. Niki looked at him then nodded. Brittney looked up at Ratchet, who looked too concentrated on ignoring the group all together.

"Fine," Niki nodded. Ratchet perked up and turned to them.

"What?" Optimus gasped. Niki looked at him then turned away.

"I'll go to the stupid hospital just to hear this argument of everyone against High Wire and Ratchet against everyone who wants me to go or not to the hospital," Niki cried. She stomped over to the edge on the cliff they all seemed to be on. She huffed and sat down.

"We made her mad…again," Bumblebee mumbled, rubbing his arms. Optimus nodded and shook the back of his head.

"What do you mean…again?" High Wire choked.

"Well last time we all began fighting and yelling at one another…well…Niki kind of walked out on us…ran away," Optimus gulped.

"Wait Optimus! You…understand him?" Bumblebee gasped.

"Well…I may know a word or two…maybe," Optimus blushed.

"You really do? How'd that happen? Just a while ago you couldn't understand him then now…you…what?" Brittney babbled.

"I can't understand it! All I know is that I can understand him now," Optimus pledged.

"On a more important matter…What about Niki?" Prowl sighed, turning to face the back of Niki. She was slouched and sounded as if she was sobbing. Optimus let out a long deep sigh.

"Well, we should take her to the hospital," Ratchet suggested.

"Yeah but what about me?" High Wire gapped.

"What _do_ we do about High Wire?" Prowl groaned.

"Well…actually I may have one more thing up my sleeve," High Wire smiled. High Wire walked up to Niki and sat down slowly.

Optimus hummed waiting for High Wire to return to them. They watched as Niki pulled out a photo. High Wire seemed to chuckle and nod. He snatched her hand and pulled her to the group.

"Okay everyone want to see this?" High Wire cheered.

"High Wire what is this?" Niki gulped, "why'd you need that picture?" Optimus looked up at Niki slightly, a great confusion in his eyes. Niki turned away from him. She slowly dug into her pocket.

"I wanted a new bike so," Niki mumbled, "so I printed off a picture of it." Optimus crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Hello anyone want to see this?" High Wire screamed. Everyone turned to watch. He raised his arms then folded over. He transformed! He was like the others! He changed into an average BMX bike from Niki's photo, bright, sky, blue with covered handles.

"How…how can you do…that?" Megan stuttered.

"Um…High Wire can you change back?" Niki blushed. High flipped backward, changing into High Wire once again.

"There you go," High Wire laughed, "now I can go with you!"

"Um…High Wire, not that you're not well hidden or anything but it's just that well you're not…used to life on earth yet," Niki mumbled.

"Oh…" High Wire mumbled under a muffled sigh.

"Well, we'll take you back to the ship and show you around," Optimus offered. High looked ahead blankly.

"I…I guess I could," High Wire mumbled, he looked at Niki.

"Well afterward maybe we could for a bike ride," Niki suggested.

"Really! Wow!" High Wire cheered.

"Well, lets get a move on shall we," Brittney hummed.

"High Wire you ride with me," Optimus ordered. Megan hopped into Bulkhead's vehicle mode as the others began to drive off.

"Well Niki looks like we're off again," Ratchet nodded.

"Hey, Ratchet, how much longer," Niki groaned. She sat in the front seat of the Ratchet as they drove down the highway.

"How should I know? This is taking way to long! Not a car or a city in sight! No stop asking!" Ratchet howled. Niki sighed.

"I wish Optimus or Bumblebee or even High Wire was here," Niki mumbled.

"Finally we're here! Happy?" Ratchet snarled as they drove closer to the hospital. Niki looked out the window. It was large and a pale yellow. Windows stretched along every floor, all twenty!

"Wow," Niki mumbled. She heard a static sound coming from her watch. Niki looked down at it. She pressed a button.

"Niki! You and Ratchet need to get here fast! We found out that those All Spark fragments aren't All Spark parts! They're these…well High Wire said Mini-cons but whatever," Optimus stuttered. Niki gasped. She looked at the invisible driver.

"Fine! We're going!" Ratchet growled, "All I did was drive all the way down here and then having to drive all the way to the ship!"

"Sorry Ratchet," Optimus hummed from the watch.

"Sorry…" Ratchet mumbled as he shifted gears and drove down the exit road of the hospital. Niki watched the road ahead.

"Oh by the way…" Optimus mentioned, "High Wire…he is kind of not listening to any body!"

"If they are called Mini-cons…that means we have ourselves a third team," Niki whispered. She looked forward then looked back. Suddenly she felt something like…the same thing she felt when she had blacked out seeing High Wire before. She felt like there were more. She looked ahead carefully.

******************************************************

"Well what have we here?" Megatron picked up a small disk. It shone threw the darkness of the tunnels. Out of the light came a small robot. Megatron smiled and nodded.

"Welcome to the Decepticons…my new friend…"

*****Author's note*****

Soooooooo… did I put enough 'ooooo's? well was this an interesting Chapter? I sure say it was!


	11. Meeting the Minicons

Meeting of the Mini-cons

"Niki! Took you long enough!" Brittney yelled. Niki shrugged. She turned to see High Wire running around.

"May I use the computer real fast," Niki questioned. Optimus nodded. Niki rushed over to the large command seat. She pressed, lightly, on a button. The internet popped up. She began typing fast.

"What are you doing? Or what are you looking up?" Bumblebee asked, quietly. Niki didn't answer.

A file folded out to take up the whole screen. The top title read 'Mini-cons'. She scrolled down to show a picture of High Wire, even his bike form. Niki nodded. She scrolled further down to show two more "Mini-cons".

One was a light orange with bright yellow eyes. It looked as if it transformed into a scooter, with those scooter handles and wheels on its arms. The second photo was the same Mini-con but in vehicle mode. It was the same pale orange with the scooter handles. The low seat was covered with a silky looking grey cover.

The third photo was of another Mini-con. It was covered in many shades of blue. It had black eyes surrounded by orange and under the orange was yellow. It had wing type things out of his back but they weren't strong enough to let him fly. His skateboard form was not posted. Though it said it can with rockets and that it did change into a skateboard. The picture was small and close to the bottom of the screen.

"SureShock! Grindor!" High Wire gasped. Niki turned to him, as did everyone. High Wire was shaking.

"They…where…" High Wire gapped. He rushed out of the room. Niki gasped and ran after him.

"High Wire! Where do you think you're going?" Niki called.

"I…I gotta fund them!" High Wire stuttered. Niki raced after him.

"Which one is SureShock and which it Grindor?" Niki questioned.

"SureShock…scooter…Grindor…skateboard," High Wire mumbled. Niki nodded. She looked back. Brittney and Megan ran after her as she raced after High Wire.

"Where are you going?" Niki cried. High Wire transformed.

"I…must find…them…" he gapped. Niki looked at him with a glare. This was going south very fast. Niki gulped but sat down on the bike. She smiled with a slight sense of evilness.

"I promised a bike ride…didn't I," Niki hummed. She slammed on the peddles. They raced forward. Brittney and Megan stopped noticing Niki and High Wire racing off.

"What we need," Brittney muttered, "is a fast ride!"

"Yea and oh where are we going to find a fast ride in a ship full of robots that transform into fast cars…" Megan mumbled, sarcastically. They looked at each other with giggle smiles.

"Oh Bumblebee!" Brittney laughed. They both ran back towards the command room.

******************************************************

"Okay High Wire, where now?" Niki questioned.

"This way," High Wire choked. He sounded so…unemotional.

"High Wire why are these…Mini-cons so important?" Niki mumbled. High Wire didn't respond. He seemed to be hesitating.

"I can't tell you yet," High Wire answered. Niki drooped in fear.

******************************************************

"What ya doing?" Megan asked as they reentered the command room. Optimus was eyeing the super computer.

"Shh!" he ordered, "as you were saying." Megan and Brittney looked up. It was a large Autobot on the screen. Neither of them had seen him before. Optimus called him… "Ultra Magnus".

"Optimus…I granted your request for a certain reason but what you said about Thrust is of most concern. Your back up is on its way but to battle Megatron all over again is out of the question!" the figure ordered. Optimus sighed and looked up again.

"Ultra Magnus, I trust you that we will win…again," Optimus reassured. Ultra Magnus shook his head.

"Please sir!" Megan shouted. Brittney tugged at her arm as she pulled them both to the screen view. Ultra Magnus looked.

"Sir, Ultra Magnus, these are my...our human friends. At least…two of them," Optimus smiled. He placed down his hand letting Megan and Brittney climb aboard. Ultra Magnus showed a small smile.

"Yes…I've heard you tell many about them," he smiled.

"This is Megan and Brittney, Guardians are Bulkhead and Prowl," Optimus introduced. Ultra Magnus nodded. Brittney stared blankly as Megan did a small curtsy. Optimus looked ahead and sighed.

"Sir I called not only about Megatron but about another story," Optimus explained. Ultra Magnus looked at him carefully.

"Go on," Ultra Magnus insisted. Optimus nodded.

"We have found…or he saved Niki…but we have in our team a small robot. He calls his team the Mini-cons…have you heard of them?" Optimus explained. Ultra Magnus looked away.

"I can tell you this…" he answered. Optimus nodded.

"They are a group that makes us stronger…the secret, powerful third team…" Ultra Magnus ended. The screen turned black.

"A third team?" Optimus choked. He slowly set Megan and Brittney down. The looked up at his amazed face. He gulped.

"Hmm…any how what'd you two need?" Optimus mumbled.

"We need a ride to catch Niki and High Wire!" Brittney explained.

"On it!" Optimus smiled. He flipped back into his fire truck mode.

"Wahoo!" Megan cheered rushing into the front seat. Brittney sighed and slowly walked into the second front seat.

"Ready all?" Optimus chuckled. Brittney nodded.

"Perfect Optimus! Let's get a going!" Megan cried. She looked so happy! Brittney couldn't take a whole ride of this!

"Niki!" Brittney called, pointing. It took one hour of Megan's cheering and shouting but they finally found Niki in Page's old woods. She stood in front of an old oak tree. It had two holes in it.

"Guys look at this!" Niki ordered. Brittney walked over. Megan skipped over happily.

"They look…weird," Brittney gulped. Niki pointed at them. They were flat platform like. Green and blue swerved together and bright blue logo shone in the center of it. It glowed happily.

"Touch 'em," Niki suggested. Megan nodded and touched the left one. It glowed brighter. Brittney gulped but touched the right one.

"What are they?" Brittney gasped.

"They," High Wire nodded, "are my best friends, SureShock and Grindor." Brittney yanked out her platform. It glowed brighter.

"Ah!" she screamed. The disk dropped. It clinked on the floor.

"Why'd ya do that?" Niki cried. Brittney huffed and puffed. The glow shot out of the disk. Brittney moved behind Niki. The light moved outward and shattered, showing Grindor.

He was just like his photo. It was covered in many shades of blue. It had black eyes surrounded by orange and under the orange was yellow. It had wing type things out of his back but they weren't strong enough to let him fly. He nodded at Brittney.

"Brittney, right?" it mumbled. Brittney screamed Niki flinched.

"Hey…not in my ear!" Niki shouted. She groaned rubbing her right ear. Niki smiled and pushed Brittney forward, into Grindor. It looked at her and tilted his head. She mumbled.

"Hello," it beeped. She looked down at his stretched out hand. She slowly moved her arm down and shook his.

"Cool! I want one!" Megan cheered, ripping out the disk. It shone in her hands. She shouted, not for fear for fun. As the disk's light faded there stood SureShock, same as the picture. Light orange with bright yellow eyes. Scooter handles and wheels on its arms. Everything as the picture stated. It looked at Megan.

"Hey there!" Megan cheered. It nodded. Megan hugged it.

"Megan…already loves…it…" Brittney stuttered. Niki nodded.

"Okay! We're all back at the ship and you have SureShock and Grindor! We want answers!" Niki ordered. Back at the ship, everyone was eyeing the three robots that were backed into a corner of the command room. Niki stepped forward.

"Come on!" Niki ordered. High Wire covered her head.

"Oh…Niki…we…we will," High Wire stuttered.

"Why not now!" Brittney growled. Niki nodded.

"Well…" Grindor stumbled, "I guess we could…say a few things."

"Do you know anything, Grindor? Not till Thursday!" SureShock growled. Grindor copied High Wire and covered his head.

"Thursday? That's…that's Thanksgiving," Megan mumbled.

"Oh no! What are we going to do Thursday?" Brittney gasped.

"Um…not to sound stupid or anything but…what's Thanksgiving?" Bulkhead questioned. Megan looked up at him.

"We'll talk about it later," Megan nodded. Bulkhead scratched his head. High Wire perked up. Grindor fallowed. SureShock was the last to perk up. They looked ahead blankly.

"What…what is it?" Niki asked, quietly. High Wire looked at her. She moved closer to him. He pushed her away, fast.

"It's…its…Leader-1," all three of them stuttered. Niki looked at them with confusion. She grasped onto High Wire by his shoulders.

"Who?" Niki yelled, shaking him around. The ship rocked.

"We've been hit!" Ratchet cried. Niki looked up and groaned.

"Leader-1?" Niki grumbled. High Wire looked at her. He nodded.

"Worse…Megatron and his Mini-con," High Wire explained.

"Megatron!" Niki shouted. She turned to see Optimus and the rest of them running out the door.

"Looks like we've got ourselves…a battle of the upgrades," Niki groaned. She fallowed Optimus and the others out. High Wire, Grindor, and SureShock rushed after them.

"Niki!" Brittney called. She ran after all of them. Megan sighed.

"Why can't we have just an average alien and human friendship? Wow did that sound stupid!" Megan gulped, slowly walking after the others.

*****Author's note*****

Hmm, what to say! Writing block! I'll be good in a little…review and I DO NOT own transformers(as much I would love to).


	12. Battle of the up grades!

Battle of the up grades!

"Well, well, well," Megatron crackled as the team rushed out of the ship. Optimus growled yanking out his ax. Bumblebee flipped out his stingers. Ratchet pulled out his magnets.

"Megatron what do you think you're doing here?" Optimus croaked. Megatron smiled as he raised his arm. On it was a small robot. It eyed the people below.

"This, my enemies, is my Mini-con partner, Leader-1," Megatron introduced. Optimus eyed it as if it was the All Spark.

"Where did you find a Mini-con?" Optimus gasped. Megatron laughed. He moved his cannon to aim it at Optimus. Optimus gasped.

"Good bye…Autobot," Megatron chuckled. His cannon began to charge. Optimus growled as he leaped into the air.

"Optimus!" Niki cried. She stood at the entrance of the ship.

"Bumblebee! Prowl! Watch the kids and the Mini-cons! I'll deal with this Decepticon!" Optimus groaned. Bumblebee looked at Optimus then ran back to the ship. Prowl rushed after him.

"No!" Niki called. Brittney and Megan held onto her. Niki had tears streaming down her checks. Her face was bright red.

"I'm not going to lose him again!" Niki cried. Brittney gasped.

"Niki stop!" Bumblebee ordered. Niki shook her head fiercely. Bumblebee and Prowl pushed the three back into the ship. Niki pushed at Bumblebee's hand. She rushed past him and watched in the entrance of the ship.

High Wire stood back behind Niki with Grindor, SureShock, Bumblebee, Brittney and Megan. High Wire stepped forward.

"I can't let this happen to Niki!" High Wire growled. Grindor nodded. SureShock stepped by High Wire's side. Grindor fallowed. They all stepped forward toward Niki. They linked hands.

"Time to show mark three of our special surprises!" High Wire nodded. Grindor looked at him. SureShock nodded.

"Let's combine!" High Wire ordered. He raised his hand. Niki quickly turned. High Wire leaped into the air. Grindor and SureShock moved to the side and bent back.

"Mini-cons combine to form…" High Wire called. Niki stared in aw. SureShock transformed and formed legs while Grindor twisted around to form a chest. The two combined while High Wire formed the head of the larger robot. He stepped forward.

"Perceptor!" it echoed. It stepped forward more and moved his arm to clear off the smoke. Niki gasped.

"We won't let anyone hurt you!" Perceptor nodded.

"High Wire?" Niki mumbled. Perceptor rushed forward. He leaped up and bounced off Optimus's ax. He leaped onto Megatron's Cannon and looked him in the eye. He smiled.

"What is this?" Megatron questioned. Perceptor leaped up and threw his fist into Megatron's face. Megatron rushed down to the ground. He smashed into the soil, lifting it up into the afternoon air. Perceptor leaped back onto the ground next to Optimus.

"How did you…what are you…High Wire?" Optimus stuttered. Perceptor nodded with a grin across his face. He eyed Megatron. Megatron rose from the earth and glared and Optimus.

"Is this a joke?" Megatron crackled. Optimus held tight onto his ax. He shook his head lightly. Niki stared at Perceptor with her mouth open wide.

"Well…" Megatron growled. Niki felt a firm tug on her am. She turned back. Brittney was yanking on her, though her eyes were glued to Perceptor and Megatron's battle. Niki looked at her.

"Niki…We…we should get back into the ship…" Brittney stuttered.

"No! Wait…" Niki mumbled. She looked up at Optimus. He looked as surprised by this as all the others. He held onto his ax as if confronting twenty Megatrons! He just stood watching Perceptor leap around, pounding at Megatron. Niki pulled out of Brittney's hold.

"Optimus help him!" Niki ordered. Optimus suddenly came to life. He moved one leg forward then began to run ahead twirling his ax in his hand. Perceptor leaped backwards from Megatron as Optimus slashed his ax, cutting Megatron's arm slightly.

"Thanks for the help, Optimus!" Perceptor nodded.

"No…no problem… Perceptor…" Optimus stuttered. He stepped back as Megatron moved his cannon to aim at Optimus again.

"This time, Optimus Prime, you won't just go underground…you'll go off line!" Megatron growled.

"Never!" Optimus called. He leaped up as the cannon fired. Optimus looked back. The cannon's shot was heading for the ship, for Niki!

"No!" Optimus yelled. He back flipped to the entrance of the ship. He turned his back to the blast as he faced Niki. He saw her red face and hot tears rolling down the sides of her face.

"No…Optimus…no…" she mouthed. He closed his eyes tight. The blast came close and hit him in the back. He let out a wail.

"Optimus!" Niki yelled. Optimus fell down beside the entrance. Niki shook her head and shut her eyes tight. She ran out of the ship and stood for a moment. Time seemed to stop. Everyone was still. Perceptor stood watching Optimus and his task. Ratchet and Bulkhead stood in froze animation. Even Megatron was standing eyeing Optimus as he lay. For that powerful blast it could've weaken him greatly, might even send him off line.

"Optimus!" Niki shouted. She heard, through the frozen time, Bumblebee, Megan, Brittney and Prowl calling her. Niki shook her head then rushed toward Optimus. Time began to flash forward.

"Niki no!" Niki turned. Bumblebee was calling her. She turned to see Megatron. He was aiming his cannon at Optimus and her. She shook her head and rush to Optimus's side. She placed herself over his chest.

"Niki run!" "Move!" "No!" "Niki!" voices of every kind rolled through her head. She closed her eyes and screamed.

"I won't lose you again, Optimus! Never again!" Niki wailed. She felt the heat from the blast coming closer and heating up rapidly.

"Niki…run…" Optimus groaned. Niki shook her head. He sighed and chuckled to himself.

"Niki…" Niki heard the whole team calling her name. Niki felt the blast hit. All around her it felt like a super nova. She also didn't feel her body disappear. She opened her eyes. The blast was all around but not attacking them. Optimus also noticed this. He was looked up and his mouth hung open. They both gasped.

"What…what is going on?" Optimus gasped. Niki shook her head slowly. Optimus looked around. He could see Megatron's face. It was astonished and confused. Optimus chuckled.

"What every is happening I think I like it as long as I stay on line," Optimus nodded. Niki smiled but felt I slight pain in her wrist. She looked down at it.

It had a scab over the once bleeding cut and her watch was glowing. Niki looked around. It was shield if All Spark power!

"It…it's the All Spark!" Niki mumbled. Optimus rolled around to his feet, holding Niki in his hands. The blast circle faded into smoke. Niki sat on his shoulder as the All Spark shield fell.

"Well, Megatron," Optimus smiled, turning to face Megatron, "shall we this again?" Megatron growled, curling a snarl on his face. Optimus smiled slightly. He looked to Niki on his shoulder. She nodded. Her watch glowed. Optimus raised his head and pulled out his ax.

He began to twist it around. He leaped up and swiped down. Megatron wailed. The ax cut down the middle of his cannon.

"Need a hand Megatron?" Optimus chuckled. He grabbed onto Megatron's arm and flipped him over. Niki laughed as Megatron hit the ground. Optimus left him there and walked back to Ratchet and Bulkhead.

"Um…Optimus!" Ratchet trembled, pointing behind him. Optimus twisted around to see Megatron raising from the ground and aiming his cannon with Leader-1 on top of it.

"Optimus! Ratchet! Bulkhead! With Leader-1 powering that cannon it could do much more than take you off line!" Perceptor called. Optimus rolled his eyes. He slowly set Niki down.

"Optimus please," Niki begged. Optimus shook his head then smiled. He patted her back, softly.

"Don't you dare worry!" Optimus nodded. Niki looked away. Optimus smiled and swiped away a tear from her face.

"I…I'll try, Optimus," Niki sobbed. Optimus turned around.

"Give it your all Megatron!" Optimus ordered. He looked to Ratchet. He nodded, turning back.

"Niki! We need to get to the ship!" Ratchet ordered. Niki shook her head. Ratchet placed his hand down to Niki's level.

"No! I won't leave!" Niki sobbed. Ratchet sighed and grabbed her by her collar. She twisted and turned trying to escape.

"Let's go, Bulkhead!" Ratchet nodded. Bulkhead ran after the ship. Ratchet fallowed, with Niki.

"Give up, Optimus!" Megatron crackled. Optimus shook his head. He looked back at the ship entrance. Perceptor was pulling Niki into the ship. Optimus nodded. He turned to eye Megatron.

"Face my cannon, Autobot!" Megatron laughed. His cannon crackled and spat as it tried to charge. Megatron eyed it. Optimus smiled.

"Even with the help of a Mini-con you can't heal a fatal wound," Optimus smiled. Megatron growled and stopped the cannon. He looked up to see Optimus and his power ax.

"I believe it is my move," Optimus chuckled. Megatron transformed into plane mode. He lifted off the ground.

"Next we meet, Prime," Megatron crackled, "I will destroy you!" Optimus nodded as he disappeared into the sunset.

"Well I think…that has been enough action for this week," Optimus laughed as he headed for the ship.

*****Author's note*****

"Next we meet, Prime…Blah Blah Blah!!!!" man he will NEVER ever beat Optimus and the gang in the war, maybe in the battles but never in the war!


	13. The history of the third team

The history of the third team

"Niki, one of these afternoons, I'd like it if you stayed with us and not out with your friends doing what ever it is you kids do at that club house," Niki's mother called. Niki sat at the dinning room eating. She looked up at the clock. It was almost nine O'clock. She spooned up some of her cereal and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Man…for Thanksgiving I really don't want to be at home," Niki mumbled. She swallowed the last spoonful of cercal. She gulped.

"Hey, mom, when will dinner be?" Niki questioned. Her mother walked into the room and took the bowl of milk. She looked at Niki carefully then lifted the bowl completely. Niki smiled.

"Five thirty," she answered. Niki smiled and nodded.

"Can I go play till then? You know a child exercising is a health child!" Niki explained. Her mother reentered the room.

"I wish I could say the same about your sisters. Lily is dreadfully sick with something and your older sister is locked into her room," her mother moaned.

"So…is that a yes?" Niki pleaded. Her mother rolled her eyes but nodded. Niki cheered and rushed up the stairs to change out of her red and blue PJs. She slipped into a red shirt with a white Autobot's logo and blue jeans. She smiled snatching her watch off her dresser. She pulled papers out of her back pack and folded it into her pocket.

"Time to get an explanation and to explain," Niki giggled she heard a ding-dong of the door bell. She rushed down the stairs and opened the door. Brittney and Megan smiled and waved. Niki looked further out the door. On the driveway was a blue "skateboard", an orange "scooter" and a light sky blue "bike". Niki smiled.

"Ready to explain Thanksgiving?" Brittney smiled. Niki felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. She jumped in shock.

"Explain Thanksgiving to whom?" her mother questioned.

"Um…these little kids we made friends with…" Megan stuttered.

"Yea," Niki bluffed. Her mother eyed the three.

"Uh-huh," she croaked. She looked at Niki long and hard.

"Um…mom can I do something for you or make you stop staring at us…" Niki mumbled. Her mother shook her head, slowly.

"Dear you mustn't lie to your own mother!" she answered.

"What ever do you mean?" Niki blushed. Her mother squeezed at Niki's shoulders.

"Hmm never mind," her mother groaned, releasing her shoulder. Niki rubbed it slightly then walked out the front door.

"Have…have fun," was the last thing her mother mumbled. Niki nodded as the door closed behind her. She sighed then ran to the driveway.

"Do you think she knows?" Brittney mumbled, hopping onto Grindor. Megan shrugged pulled herself onto SureShock.

"I'm not totally sure but I have a sure funny feeling about it," Niki gulped. She looked at High Wire. He bumped up and down waiting to be ridden. Niki chuckled to herself.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Niki mumbled. She placed her helmet on and sat on the bike seat. She placed her hands on the handles and twisted them slightly. She slammed onto the peddles and the bike raced forward. Niki smiled and noticed Brittney and Megan rushing behind her. She laughed.

"Look we're almost there!" Niki cheered. They stopped at a sign and looked both ways. No cars were rushing around like before. It was quiet morning. Niki twisted the handles and turned into the road of the field. Brittney pushed down on the pavement as she rushed ahead. Megan smiled and raced ahead.

"I have till six!" Brittney called. Megan smiled and nodded.

"I have till six thirty!" Megan proudly proclaimed. Niki sighed.

"I…I have until five thirty," Niki croaked. Brittney sighed for her.

"I sure feel sorry for you," Megan sobbed. Niki rolled her eyes.

"Well, we're here," Niki announced. The ship lay hidden within the field and blanketed in old wheat that was thrown over it.

"Do you think we'll get a straight answer from you guys?" Megan questioned. Niki shrugged and released the bike. The bike flipped into High Wire. He shrugged also. Grindor and SureShock copied in transforming.

They ran toward the ship. Niki smiled, happily racing High Wire. Brittney, Grindor, Megan and SureShock watched as they pushed and shoved to enter through the air lock door. Niki was the first to run inside, High Wire speeding after her. Brittney laughed.

"Well can't keep the Autobots waiting!" Megan cheered.

"Well now that we're finally all together and comfortable," Optimus nodded. Brittney and Megan sat on the floor in front of SureShock, Grindor and High Wire. Niki rested on Optimus's shoulder. Prowl, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet sat in their command seats. Optimus stood by his command seat.

"Well shall we get started?" Niki cheered. Optimus nodded.

"Well…I guess it is fair if we…" High Wire stuttered.

"Don't worry, High Wire. Take your time," Niki shrugged.

"But…but you have only till five thirty…" High Wire mumbled.

"So…" Niki smiled. High Wire eyed her blankly. He nodded.

"Right! Any how…Mini-cons, like any Cybertronian, can transform but we do not fight for the power of the All Spark," High Wire explained. Grindor nodded as SureShock pushed forward.

"Like you Autobots and Decepticons!" SureShock shook her head.

"Any way…we were made with help of the All Spark and at the same time another force but we…don't really know who…" High Wire stuttered. Grindor patted his back.

"Any how… during the original Cybertronian war we, accidentally, got involved. During the battle both Autobots and Decepticons discovered something…special…about the Mini-cons," High Wire continued. Optimus nodded. High Wire gulped.

"Um…and that would be?" Bumblebee questioned.

"May I, High Wire?" Grindor questioned. High Wire nodded.

"Yes well…our creation was something to startle most Cybertronians but still even our own creation lays a mystery for us. And so, the Mini-Cons emerged on Cybertron, and their ability to enhance the strength and power of the larger Transformers soon became apparent," Grindor mentioned. Bumblebee blinked hard.

"Our special power is that we enhance the average power of any Autobot or Decepticons!" SureShock yelled.

"Oh!" Bumblebee mumbled. He looked back at High Wire.

"Actually the war started when we first showed up!" High Wire shrugged. Ratchet turned away.

"It is unclear, however, whether or not the war had actually existed prior to the coming of the Mini-Cons, or if their presence actually began it…it is worth noting that rather than simply being caught in the middle of events, the Mini-Cons genuinely seem to corrupt and induce a desire for combat in some beings," Grindor mentioned. Bumblebee groaned rubbing his head.

"Eventually, the Mini-Cons developed full sentience and desired to leave Cybertron," High Wire explained. Niki sat up.

"Why'd you come to Earth?" Niki questioned. High Wire shrugged. Niki thought for a moment then shook her head.

"The Autobots aided them in this endeavor, while the Decepticons attacked, but failed to stop the Mini-Con craft _Exodus_ from escaping through a trans-warp portal. The ship was crippled, however, and upon emerging through the portal in the vicinity of Earth, began plummeting towards the planet. The ship first impacted with the moon, and was torn in two. The rear portion of the ship remained lodged on the moon, while the forward portion crashed on Earth. The ship's entire Mini-Con crew were rendered trapped in the suspended animation they had placed themselves in, sealed in small panels, many of which had scattered all across the face of the Earth as our craft entered the atmosphere," Grindor continued. Bumblebee grumbled.

"I think this is way too much info for poor Bumblebee to handle," Niki mocked. Bumblebee growled. Niki chuckled.

"Well any way," High Wire mumbled, "we ended up on Earth and were awaken after…" High Wire stopped. Niki looked up.

"After?" Niki questioned. Grindor looked at SureShock. SureShock gulped and turned to High Wire. High Wire played with the wheel on his arm. He spun it around and around. Then stopped it, to look up at the group. Niki glared at him.

"Nothing! I…shouldn't have mentioned it!" High Wire snapped. Niki looked at him carefully. He eyed the ground, fearing to look up at her cold glare. She shook her head. He looked up.

"I…I'm sorry but I…I'm not supposed to mention that just yet not till we've gotten more into this war…more Mini-cons. If we have the star saber or the skyboom shield or even…"High Wire froze.

"Star Saber?" Optimus questioned. Niki was soon placed on the ground as Optimus collapsed into his command chair.

"Skyboom shield?" Prowl crackled, standing up fast. High Wire quivered. He covered his head and wailed. Niki patted his back.

"What was that last one?" Bulkhead mumbled. Bumblebee nodded.

"The Requiem Blaster," Ratchet whispered. The group turned to face Ratchet.

He looked as if he'd seen a ghost. He was gripping the seat, tight. He eyed the group as he or anyone spoke. His eyes looked scared as if it was the return of someone of true unbelievable power, greater than Megatron! Niki heard Optimus gasp under his breath and the silence of the room. Ratchet slowly looked up.

"What was that?" Bumblebee croaked. Optimus stood up.

"The Requiem Blaster!" Ratchet yelled, moving quickly to his feet.

"Yes… the Requiem Blaster is announced the most powerful thing the known universe and that nothing can dodge or shield it not even the Skyboom shield, which is the only thing that dodges the Star Saber!" High Wire explained.

"It was thrown out the space bridge along with the All Spark, the Star Saber and the Skyboom shield!" Ratchet howled.

"Why?" Brittney questioned Ratchet shook her head farcically.

"They, the weapons, were a sign of a greater evil! Greater than Megatron and all the Decepticons!" Ratchet explained.

"Who could be greater than Megatron?" Bumblebee pleaded.

"That's enough!" Every one was surprised when the words came from Niki instead of Prime or Ratchet or even the three Mini-cons.

"Well we've got some other things to explain to you Autobots…" Megan smiled, snapping the silence into two. Optimus nodded.

"Put this weird conversation behind us," Optimus sighed.

"Fine…lets learn about this…what is it called again?" Bumblebee mumbled. Niki chuckled and pulled out her papers from her pocket. Brittney patted Bumblebee's arm. Megan smiled.

"Thanksgiving, Bumblebee," Niki mumbled.

"Okay…I understand…now…I think," Bumblebee gulped.

"Well you could start now…" Ratchet snapped. Niki nodded.

"Well history said it was that two groups of people got together and had this feast thingy…" Megan mumbled. Niki sighed.

"Well it started a while ago. There were things called Indians. They were didn't know about any of the outside world and when a group of more modern people landed in that area they helped each other…unlike several groups before them…" Niki mumbled quietly.

"Hmm…what happened next…" Bulkhead smiled.

"Well to celebrate their success they had this long feast…in the future they called it the first Thanksgiving! Basically Thanksgiving is just a day where we give thanks…hmm I always thought and currently think I'd never make a good school teacher," Niki blushed. Brittney and Megan chuckled.

"I think you did a good job taking that you're explaining this to aliens," Optimus nodded. Niki blushed. She looked down at her watch. It was two hours till she had to be at home to have her own feast. She sighed and looked up. Optimus was sitting back in his seat. He looked at the others as they chatted away about the battles in the past and ahead, the whole Thanksgiving happening and the Mini-cons.

"I still have a quick question," Niki mumbled. The commotion stopped. She didn't bother to look up as she continued.

"If there are other Mini-cons such as you guys and Megatron's leader-1 are there other ones here one earth," niki mumbled.

"Well…" High Wire stuttered. He didn't bother to look any one in the eye. Niki walked over and lifted his head. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"Well?" she repeated. He nodded and gulped.

"If four of us landed the odds favor that the Star Saber, the Skyboom shield and the other thing," High Wire looked at Ratchet's stern face and changed the last word at the last second, "are on earth!" They group froze in stern silence. No one liked what they had heard. No one liked the fact evil and good Mini-cons a like were here...on earth…a planet with no warning of the universe around it…

*****Author's note*****

Can you see it? The world and hidden in it has been these small aliens lying, dormant, for millenniums! Wow! Don't you wish that was really going on?


	14. A mega battle accident!

A mega battle accident!

The silence erupted as the ship rocked. Niki falling to the ground snapped everyone out of it. Optimus, snapping out fast, accidentally fell on a button. He activated a control camera. Megatron, Thrust, Lockdown, Starscream, Swindle, Shockwave, and Lugnut showed up on the screen, jerking Optimus out of his seat and onto the ground like Niki. He rubbed his head.

"What are they doing here?" Optimus pleaded.

"They want our Mini-cons or they want to make sure we don't beat them to the others!" Prowl nodded, trying to balance during the blasts. Optimus slowly stood up. He growled at the sight of Megatron.

"Ratchet! Prowl! Bulkhead! You all and I will go out and keep those Decepticons busy. Bumblebee you try to get this ship flying, at least well enough to get the kids and the mini-cons out of here!" Optimus ordered. Bumblebee nodded as Ratchet, Bulkhead, Prowl and Optimus rushed out of the command room.

"Be careful, Optimus!" Niki called as they faded away. Bumblebee quickly dug under the control panel. He was fiddling with wires. Brittney and Grindor hovered over him as he worked while Megan was happily talking to SureShock. Niki turned to High Wire. He shrugged.

"You really want to see Optimus win!" he nodded. Niki shrugged. He shook his head and chuckled slightly. Niki blushed.

"How do you think we can get Bumblebee to let us outside?" Niki hummed. High Wire stopped and thought for a moment. He ended up with a shrug.

"I have a pretty good idea…" Niki chuckled. They slowly walked toward Brittney and Grindor. Brittney looked at Niki then groaned at the confidence in her eyes. She looked down at Grindor.

"Wanna see the battle going on without watching the screen?" Niki asked. Brittney looked up, hesitated, and then nodded.

"Then help me with teasing Bumblebee," Niki mumbled.

"What's the plan?" Brittney questioned. Niki pulled her closer.

"Bumblebee enjoys being a show off. If we criticize him, he'll end up getting mad and yell at us to leave," Niki whispered into Brittney's ear. Brittney backed up.

"What? Don't think it'll work?" Niki mumbled.

"Not that! The fact that you know him that well to know how to easily trick him," Brittney gasped. Niki blushed then nodded.

"Well shall we get started?" Niki chuckled. Brittney chuckled slightly but nodded.

"So Bumblebee, are sure you can fix this ship?" Niki smiled.

"Yeah, I mean kinda," Bumblebee gulped. He looked at them.

"What do you mean kinda?" Brittney gasped. Niki chuckled.

"Yeah what are you going to do blow this ship up?" Niki laughed.

"Yeah…" Brittney gulped, slightly freezing at the thought of it.

"Well I…I won't okay!" he yelled. Niki still chuckled.

"What do you know? I bet I could fix the ship!" Bumblebee wailed. Niki eyed him with a curious smile. He growled.

"Fine! What do you know! Get out of here! Leave me be!" he hollered. She nodded.

"Bye BB," she nodded as she quickly raced down the hall.

"Oh shot!" he wailed, noticing his fault. He banged his head on the underside of the counter. He groaned then scooted out from under it. He quickly rushed after her. Brittney sighed. She, Megan, SureShock, and Grindor began walking down the hall.

They found Bumblebee at the entrance of the ship, looking around franticly for Niki. He gasped as he found Niki cowering beside the damp, tattered, old club house. She stared up at the team as they stood their ground against Megatron's team.

"Do me a favor, at least try to make this battle interesting," Starscream chuckled. Optimus pulled out his ax. Megatron scoffed.

"You really believe that a simple energon ax will save your life from us!?" Megatron bellowed. Optimus growled, lowering his ax.

"What do you want Megatron?" Optimus yelled.

"Mini-cons!" Megatron ordered. Optimus suffered a smile.

"You'll never get them!" Optimus called. Megatron charged his cannon as he smiled. He slipped out a small pad.

"Wonder what that'll do?" Bulkhead mumbled.

"I'm not sure we want to find out!" Ratchet croaked.

"Well Thrust built this to do you in but I think its just some cheap imitation," Megatron chuckled. There was click as he tapped the button. The earth under the team shook. Optimus fell.

"Bumblebee! Get niki!" Brittney ordered.

"I would but these tremors aren't just any simple earthquake!" Bumblebee wailed. The ship rocked as a bomb blew near the cargo bay. Bumblebee fell to his knees. Optimus heard the thud of Bumblebee hitting the metal floor. He jerked up.

"Bumblebee!?" Optimus called. Bumblebee looked up.

"Niki!" Bumblebee replied. Optimus perked. Bumblebee pointed to the club house. Optimus twisted around to see Niki on the ground, screaming. Optimus stumbled to his feet. He staggered to the club house but was stopped half way.

A bomb blew next to him. He heard the muffled roar of Ratchet's wail. Optimus fell to the ground. He felt his face stinging. He slowly looked up. Niki was holding on tight to the club house door. She was screaming but he couldn't hear it. He heard muffled explosions and cries for help. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

Suddenly there was a terrible noise! An explosion took place by the tattered club house. The sounds came rushing in. He quickly opened his eyes as he heard Niki wailing. He saw the bomb's flares and colors. They hid Niki. He screamed for her. Painfully he staggered to his feet. He slowly transformed. He drove into the smoke.

"Optimus! Optimus?" Prowl yelled. Brittney looked up to watch the Decepticons fly away. She looked to Grindor. He sighed.

"Optimus!" Ratchet called. The smoke began to pass. They saw Optimus shielding his eyes but leaning over Niki. Niki lay on the ground. Her head was bleeding slightly. He knelt down beside her.

"Niki? Niki please," he wailed, in a whisper so quiet.

"Optimus!" the team screamed. Optimus shook his head slightly. Ratchet was the first to walk over to him. Optimus just mumbled to himself. Ratchet laid a hand on Optimus's shoulder.

"Ratchet…" Optimus choked. Ratchet quickly transformed. High Wire came running out of the ship. He had a feeling or something because he ran, without looking, for Niki and Optimus.

The rest of the team stood there watching as Niki was loaded into Ratchet. High Wire begged to come, even Optimus begged, but Ratchet turned them down. He said something about it being weird that a Fire truck and a self driving bike came for the girl.

"Don't worry!" Brittney offered as she and Megan hopped into the car, "We'll give you the doctor count!"

Optimus watched as the ambulance raced down the road, sirens wailing. Optimus rubbed his face with a wail. Prowl escorted him inside. Bulkhead gave Bumblebee a glare then fallowed Prowl in with Optimus. Bumblebee eyed the ground and sighed.

******************************************************

Optimus was in the med bay as Ratchet worked on the nicely placed scar Optimus had. Suddenly the computer beeped. In the command room the team awaited the new message from Brittney and Megan.

"What is it?" Optimus blurted. There was a sorrow silence.

"Um… you guys are not going to like this at all!" Megan burst.

"Go on!" Bumblebee begged. Brittney sighed and groaned.

"I'm afraid that…the doctors said that she was hit on the head…hard. She is suffering of brain damage or technically…" Brittney hesitated. Optimus slammed to counter. She stuttered.

"She has memory lost…she forgot all the way back to you guys crashing in her yard…" Brittney sobbed. Optimus froze.

*****Author's note*****

AH! I forgot about the Autobots!!!!!! Will I…I mean…Niki ever remember! Who are you? Where am I? what does this button do? bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb


	15. A forgotten dream

A forgotten Dream

Last time we saw our heroes they received an unexpected fight with the Decepticons or rather their bombs. These bombs sent Optimus to the med bay for desperate needed repairs and Niki to the hospital for a severe head injury. Things turned out that Niki, with her head injury, forgot all about our heroes. She's forgotten them all the way to the night they landed, a year or more ago. Will she ever remember?

"This is all my fault!" Bumblebee wailed.

"No, it's all our faults!" Optimus groaned.

"How do you figure that?" Ratchet purposed.

"Partly Bumblebee, letting her out of the ship, partly ours for not knowing she'd make it out of the ship! We know Niki and the kids as well as we know each other," Optimus explained.

"Well the doctors say that spending time with friends will help and Niki's mother and father offered it to us!" Megan cheered. Optimus hummed as he thought. He let out a small wail from the pain in his jaw.

"Optimus are you okay?" Brittney asked.

"He got a pretty bad scar across his jaw but it should heal within a few days," Ratchet explained.

"Well if you want to help jog her memory of you the best thing to do is the give us a lift and to explain it on the way," Brittney offered. Optimus sighed and nodded. Bumblebee started out the door. Optimus looked at his sulk out the door.

"Bumblebee!" he called. Bumblebee peeked back in.

"It isn't your fault," Optimus smiled. Bumblebee flickered a smiled and left.

***************************************************

"Are you sure about this?" Niki stuttered. Brittney, Megan and the returned Isaac were helping her out of the hospital. Niki saw the yellow and black car come driving up.

"Who is that?" Niki spat as the car parked up beside them.

"This is your friend," Brittney explained, "You may not remember him with your memory loss." Niki nodded and entered the car.

"I bid us the best of luck," Brittney sighed. They stepped into the car. After they hooked up their seat belts they noticed Niki staring at the wheel. There was no driver.

"Bumblebee!" Brittney screamed. Bumblebee leaped up.

"Don't yell in me! It hurts!" Bumblebee wailed.

"I'm dreaming!" Niki screamed. She closed her eyes and curled up.

"Well she doesn't scream as much as we did," Megan sighed. Brittney nodded. Isaac kicked Niki's seat. Niki fell forward. She uncurled and stopped the falling. She growled.

"What was that for!" she yelled. She twisted around in her seat and faced Isaac. He sat as if nothing happened. Niki coiled her hand into a fist. She shot it for Isaac. It stopped before hitting the face. Isaac reached out and grabbed the hand. Niki watched as he looked at it.

"Your armor still works," he hummed. Niki pulled in her arm. Brittney kicked the driver's seat. Bumblebee hit his gas peddle and they drove forward. Niki twisted around so she faced the front. She looked over at the self driving wheel.

"So let me get this straight," Niki sighed, "This…is Bumblebee! The same Bumblebee from Transformers Animated. One of the last things I remember doing."

"Yes," Megan nodded. Niki shook her head.

"What happened?" she questioned. There was a hesitation.

"Well you see you lost your memory because of a battle the Autobots were in," Brittney began.

"You got into the battle to far," Megan continued.

"You got hit by a bomb," Brittney sighed. Niki shook her head.

"A bomb? Autobots? It all sounds like some dream!" Niki wailed. Brittney sighed. Niki reached into her pocket and perked. She pulled out an old pin. It was the Autobot mark.

"Brittney," Niki called. Brittney sat up and leaned over to Niki.

"Yes," Brittney offered. Niki showed her the pin.

"Where'd I get this from?" She asked. Brittney hummed.

"Your mother gave it to you. It was a few days after the Autobots landed in you backyard, and you were grounded from your shows," Brittney explained. Niki nodded and looked ahead again.

"Do you think she'll ever remember?" Isaac asked.

"I'm not sure…" Megan whispered. Brittney shook her head.

"She'll pull out of this! She always does! Like Optimus does!" Brittney mumbled. Isaac smiled and nodded. Megan copied.

"Well," Niki hummed, "If there is Bumblebee that means there are Optimus and Prowl and the others, right?" Brittney nodded.

"We're going to see them in the ship right now," Brittney smiled.

"Wow," Niki echoed. She smiled barely.

"Niki, you…don't believe us do you?" Bumblebee asked.

"No…it's just that…well…" Niki hesitated.

"I won't blame you! If I was a human kid I wouldn't believe it either!" Bumblebee chuckled. Niki looked at the wheel.

"Well…I think I may be dreaming but how else would you explain how I lost my memory! I'm not clumsy enough to knock my head," Niki shrugged. They turned into the field.

"So Niki do you remember this?" Brittney asked.

"Not really…I know that no one seems to own it though. When I was younger I was going to put up a club house here," Niki blushed. Megan shrugged and looked out the window. They turned by the ship. Niki froze. High Wire sat by the door of the ship, pacing.

"Who…is that?" Niki asked. Brittney patted Niki's back.

"That is your partner Mini-con, High Wire," Brittney explained.

"But…I thought that only Autobots could have guardians," Niki mumbled, "Who is my guardian?" Isaac perked slightly.

"Well…um…you're in one of them," he chuckled.

"And Optimus is your second one," Megan explained.

"Really? I have two!" Niki cheered. She leaped out of the car. High Wire perked and came running to greet her.

He paused before coming any closer. He was going to hug her but he stopped. She looked at his for a moment in confusion.

"You don't…remember me…do you?" High Wire sobbed.

"Well…" Niki hummed. High Wire turned around and began to walk back to the ship. Brittney, Megan and Isaac stepped out of the car as High Wire entered the ship. Megan frowned.

"Well…for High Wire I hope Niki remembers soon," Megan cheered. She stomped back into the ship. Brittney shook her head and pulled Niki into the ship. Isaac stood by Bumblebee, in robot mode. Bumblebee looked down at him then ran into the ship.

"I quit the Decepticons and still no one trusts me," he grunted. He slowly began to shuffle into the ship.


	16. Thrust forward to remember

Thrust forward to remember

"Niki!" Optimus cheered as she entered the command room.

"Hi?" she shrugged. He slumped into his chair and crossed his arms. Niki blinked and began to chuckle. He looked at her and growled. She then changed the chuckling to laughing. He smiled.

"Well now what?" she laughed. He looked at her surprised.

"Huh?" he mumbled. She stopped her laughter and looked up at him.

"Well if this is real life and I am apart of this team and you are my guardian then shouldn't someone even you help me with my memory!" Niki explained. Optimus blinked for a moment then smiled. Niki looked up at him, confused. He nodded.

"Nice to still have your go-to-it attitude," he smiled. She smiled as well.

"Have you seen that little bot named High Wire…" Niki asked. Optimus perked up then shook his head slightly.

"No he had gone out the wait for you and I haven't seen him since…how do you know High Wire?" Optimus asked.

"Well, Brittney told me," Niki confessed. Optimus slumped back into his seat.

"Well first thing to do now is to get you to remember…" Optimus began. The ship rocked. Optimus fell to the ground. He looked up. The monitor flickered purple then showed Thrust heading for another attack on the ship.

"Your memory will have to wait!" Optimus groaned. He stood up and hit a small blue button.

"Autobots outside now! Thrust is attacking for the…north side," Optimus ordered. Niki watched as Optimus left. She saw the others soon fallow his, even Isaac, Megan and Brittney. Niki's head hurt suddenly as she looked up at Thrust on the screen.

"Thrust…?" she mumbled.

"_Who is it? Is it the government or Starscream?" Megan screamed, running out from the clubhouse. Optimus looked around. Bumblebee wasn't moving still! Ratchet was running to air him. At the same time the strange ship was coming in to fire._

"_Ratchet watch out!" Optimus warned. Ratchet froze and looked up. The ship was coming in to fire._

_"What in all of Cybertron!" Ratchet wailed as the ship began to fire. Optimus shielded his eyes long enough to catch one last glimpse of the ship about to attack. The attack was strong. Strong enough to blast Optimus back. Optimus fell to the ground. Niki gulped. Brittney looked around_

"Wow," Niki mumbled as she thought over her recent flash back. She looked over at the hall that they hall disappeared down.

"So this isn't a dream…" Niki hummed. She stepped closer to the screen. High Wire watched her from the cargo room doorway.

"Who is this guy?" Niki questioned. High Wire stepped forward.

"He's Thrust," High Wire explained, "He plans Megatron's strategies." Niki nodded and looked at the screen as if it would talk.

"_How? Who could have delivered such bad force," Brittney wailed. Niki ran to Optimus. He was on his knees and gasping._

"_Niki get out of here," he stuttered. Optimus looked up. The ship was coming round to attack the clubhouse. Optimus picked up niki and carried her over to the clubhouse. He covered himself over the small house. The attack fired at him. He wailed. Niki screamed._

_"Optimus!" Niki wailed. There was a flash of blue light._

"Well has he attacked before?" Niki asked.

"I'm not sure…he probably has with the way the Autobots already know him…" High Wire shrugged. Niki nodded and looked around. The command room was messy with old supplies and burnt marks on the floors. Niki scoffed. The place look like it had survived a war. It mostly had. Niki looked back to the screen.

_She raised her arm into the air as Optimus fell to the side of the clubhouse. She screamed loudly. The light was from the watch!_

"_Armor lets go!" Niki cheered. Brittney looked at Niki with the slightest disbelief. Her armor hadn't worked in a while and now, all of a sudden, it decided to work!_

_Niki's watch glowed as arm snapped from her wrist onto her fist which uncurled once the armor finished there. It rolled down her arm and onto the rest of her body. Her other arm received the armor. It fell to her side. She looked ahead with rage and anger as her mask armor curled round her head and covered her face. She growled as it ended._

"My watch?" Niki blurted. She looked down at her watch and rubbed it slightly. She looked at the screen and smiled. She bolted out the door. High Wire gasped and raced after her.

"Niki! What are you doing?" he wailed. Niki looked back.

"Helping!" she answered. High Wire moved into a walk then a trot then he stopped.

"She remembers something…" He whispered as she disappeared down the hall. He began again to chase after her.

"Give up, Optimus!" Thrust ordered. He had Optimus by his neck. Optimus was panting hard. The stitches that had been across his check had been torn out. He was whimpering from the pain.

"Never!" he answered between pants. Thrust spun around and threw Optimus. Optimus rolled across the ground and stopped by the tattered clubhouse. He was panting hard as he staggered to stand.

Niki hid near the door. She looked at the battle in fear.

"I used to do this?" she stuttered, "Can do it again?"

"Do you give up now, Prime!?!" Thrust laughed. Niki glared.

"I hope this works!" Niki whimpered. She stepped out form the ship. She looked down at her watch and continued to walk forward.

"_Time to find out who is attack us!" Niki yelled. She clicked her heels, activating her rockets on her feet. She hovered over the ground beside Brittney for a moment. She looked at the plane as it swerved in the wide open air. She smiled slowly but no one could see it under the armor. She lifted higher then took off for the sky._

"_NIKI!" Brittney cried as Niki disappeared behind clouds. _

_Optimus groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He saw Niki flying into the sky. He groaned as he fell onto his back again._

"_What is she doing?" Optimus moaned. Brittney looked at him._

"_I have no clue," she answered him. He looked at her and then twisted around to look back at Niki swirling up_

"Thrust…" Niki mumbled. Thrust smiled evilly at Optimus.

"Ha…Optimus Prime, the leader of the team who supposedly defeated Megatron…lying on the ground in pain waiting to die…" Thrust bellowed. Niki growled and stood behind Thrust, a few good feet. She looked down at her arm. Then she raised it.

"Wish me luck…" High Wire reached the door to see Niki behind Thrust. He stifled a gasp. He wanted to run but he'd cause attention to drift to her. He couldn't let that happen.

"Armor lets go…" Niki mumbled. Her watch sparkled and sputtered. Niki closed her eyes tight. Thrust twisted around.

"You!" He yelled. Niki didn't dare open her eyes. Thrust didn't dare to move forward. The armor had been activated and they both knew it.

_Niki's watch glowed as arm snapped from her wrist onto her fist which uncurled once the armor finished there. It rolled down her arm and onto the rest of her body. Her other arm received the armor. It fell to her side. She looked ahead with rage and anger as her mask armor curled round her head and covered her face. She growled as it ended._

"There!" Niki yelled. The armor finished and she stood proud. She looked at her hands. Both were coated in metal.

"You won't win this time, girl!" he wailed. Niki looked up. She thought quickly. She clicked her heels together and shot into the air. Thrust tripped over trying to grab her. He groaned. Niki flew into the sky and laughed. She stopped in the air. She looked down as Thrust fixed himself up again. Niki looked over at Optimus.

Ratchet was now by his side fixing him as quick as he could. Bumblebee and Prowl were quickly pushing the kids into the ship. Bulkhead was helping Ratchet. Niki looked back at Thrust. He was coming straight at her. She gasped and shot thought the air again, him chasing after her.

"_I wonder…" Niki mumbled as she got closer to the plane._

"_Hmm I hadn't planed this in my attack plan," the plane mumbled._

"_What?" Niki gasped. The plane twisted and turned to move after Niki. She rolled around and dodged his spinning attack._

"_Who are you? I know you're a Decepticon!" Niki ordered._

"_Hmm you are a smart little human now," the plane chuckled, "Transform!" _

_The plane twisted around and transformed. Niki gasped._

"_I know you or at least I think I do…" Niki groaned._

"_Names Thrust," the transformed planed laughed._

"I'm not afraid…" Niki mumbled to herself. She hit the breaks on her thrusters. She halted as Thrust continued to shot forward. she watched him for a little then fallowed after him.

"Where'd she go?" he asked himself. Niki shot out a laser gun.

"Right here!" she answered. He looked around at her just to get shot down. Niki smiled under her armor as he went tumbling down.

"_I knew it! A Decepticon!" Niki growled. Trust flew right for her. Niki flew up and whirled around to dodge him again. Though she missed his attack he flipped around again and swiped her out of the sky. She fell down and her armor was then scrapped up from the blast. Optimus slowly stood up. He began to run for where niki was going to land._

_"Niki!" he yelled, leaping into the air to catch her from falling. Niki's armor returned into her watch as she fell._

"_Optimus…" Niki whispered. Optimus held out his hand to catch her. He closed his eyes and hoped to catch her_

"I fell the last time! You fall all the times after," Niki mumbled. She slowly returned to the ground. As she landed her armor disappeared. She ran over to Optimus. She smiled when she saw him. Ratchet had put in more stitches and was currently fixing his arm. Niki placed both of her hands on Optimus's arm. Optimus opened his eyes. He looked over at her and smiled.

"You're getting better," he mumbled, "next time why don't you try to remember one of us instead of a villain…"

"You're welcome," she smiled.


	17. The wire connect

A/N

I've returned! I've decided to work more on this so…hopefully new chapters soon. Special thanks to the few reviews, being only spectrobemaster and Shimmershadow30. So…THANKS!!!

The wires connect

"So niki…you remember our first battle with Thrust," Optimus hummed. Niki shrugged. Bumblebee chuckled quietly.

"Next time could you possibly remember something else, like one of the Autobots…?" Optimus chuckled. Niki smiled and nodded.

"I wonder what it's like to have your memory wiped…" Megan hummed. Niki shook her head.

"It isn't fun," Niki answered.

"Why?" Isaac questioned. Niki glared at him.

"You always feel like you're missing something. Something you don't quite understand or something you know is important but you can't…" Niki paused to look up.

She was looking at Optimus. Optimus was kind of looking. He was looking at both the monitors and her. He hadn't noticed she was looking at him, though everyone else did. Finally he got the feeling he was being watched and looked down. Niki was smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Remember…" finished Niki.

"We'll help as best we can, though," Optimus nodded.

"Sometimes, helping isn't enough," Niki whispered.

"Don't be so down," Optimus offered.

"I know but…" she looked up at him with a sad looking face, "I feel bad that I forgot such great friends. A whole part of my life is missing to me."

The room grew silent. Niki felt like crying. She turned around and left the room, leaving the awkward silence. She marched into a spare room, they'd told her this is where she usually sleeps when staying over. A smaller robot sat on a cot near the corner. High Wire wasn't it? Niki came over and nudged him to see if he was awake.

"You awake? Alive maybe?" Niki hummed.

"I'm up!" he gasped, sitting up.

"I'll take that as a yes," whispered niki.

"Hello," High Wire nodded.

"Do you know anything that could help me?" groaned Niki sitting on the bed off to the side.

"Well, I know your guardians…I know that the Autobots returned on your birthday…" High Wire listed.

"My birthday…" repeated Niki, closing her eyes.

"_Thanks guys but you know I really miss those…" niki turned. The group ran to the window. In the sky a fiery comet raced down. It was coming closer and closer to the clubhouse._

"_Watch out!" niki screamed. She pulled everyone down. A fiery red flashed through the windows. Niki felt ash rest on her head. She remembered this feeling. Everyone bounced up. They leaned out the window. They smiled._

"_Autobots…"_

"I…I remember that," smiled Niki, opening her eyes.

"Really?" gasped High Wire.

"I do!" cheered Niki, "What else do you know!?"

"Um…well…I warned you about Megatron while you were in the hospital," mumbled High Wire.

"Megatron," hissed Niki.

"_What? What's wrong?!" Megan gasped. Niki looked ahead blankly. The voice it told her…it told her something that seemed like the end of the world to her and the others. The news…_

"_Megatron lives…" Niki mumbled. Brittney gasped. Megan stood._

"_What? How are you sure?" Megan gasped. Niki just looked ahead. It was clear. She had finally lost it! She was seeing and hearing things that were impossible!_

"_I am sure," Niki said bitterly, "I've been having strange visions of mini transformers. One told me that Megatron was back! In one of my visions he was there! I'm not crazy this is true!"_

"_I believe her!" Brittney mumbled. Megan looked at her as if she was speaking another language. Megan gasped._

"_How? Why? It sounds crazy!" Megan shouted. She quieted herself. She remembered she wasn't alone in the hospital and that no one else knew about the Autobots! Brittney looked out the nearby window. Megan growled waiting for an answer._

"They…They thought I was crazy," whispered Niki, smiling bright.

"Sure," shrugged High Wire.

"I remember that! I really do! Everything in between is coming back too!" cheered Niki.

"What else are you starting to remember?" High Wire asked.

"_You three know something I don't…" Megatron gasped._

"_Niki what is he talking about?" Bumblebee questioned. Niki shook her head again. Optimus looked at her carefully._

"_Suit yourself. I'll find it out any way," Megatron laughed._

"_Megatron you can't win! We are and always have been equally matched in battle," Optimus groaned._

"_Not this time! If you forget I was hooked to the All Spark before my disappearance!" Megatron shouted. He aimed his cannon at the straight line. He laughed out loud as the cannon fired. Optimus gasped. He covered Niki. Bumblebee grabbed Optimus's ax that was attached to his back._

"_Optimus what now…" Bumblebee mumbled. Ratchet looked around. Bulkhead was crouched over Megan to protect her. Prowl was doing the same for Brittney. Ratchet looked up. The blast was coming in fast. He crouched down, hoping to hide._

"_Good bye, Autobots!" Megatron growled. The attack hit._

_The ground under their feet trembled. Optimus gasped. The ground grumbled. The team fell right through._

"Falling…into tunnels…" whispered Niki, closing her eyes again.

Everything was falling into place. Niki was enjoying it. She remembered things. Optimus was very over protective of her. He cared. She almost used the word love but was uncertain of it. Megan and Bulkhead were close friends. Brittney had Prowl. She faintly remembered everything. Everything was coming together but…some couldn't remember the beginning.

"I remember almost everything," whispered Niki.

"Almost?" High Wire asked.

"When they first landed, the landing everyone is concerned over me forgetting, that's what I keep forgetting," groaned Niki, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry," sighed High Wire.

"I do remember lots more though," cheered Niki, opening her eyes.

"That's great!" nodded High Wire.

"Thanks," smiled Niki, running from the room. High Wire shook his head.

Niki rushed out of the room quickly. The returned to the main command room. She found Optimus, sitting in his large chair; Ratchet, in his seat; Bumblebee and Megan, sat on the floor. All perked when Niki entered. She smiled, continuing running. She ran up to Optimus, jumping up and down in front of him.

"I remember stuff! I remember stuff!" she repeated continuously.

"Like what?" Optimus asked, leaning down.

"I remember that…falling in the sewers and meeting High Wire and Thrust attacking and you crashing in again on my birthday and…and…" Niki went on.

"Slow down," Bumblebee chuckled.

"I agree," Optimus smiled, "You seemed to learn lots more."

"I'm only missing the first landing," explained Niki.

"I'm glad to hear it," chuckled Optimus.

"Where's Isaac and Brittney?" asked Niki.

"They're outside arguing over the club house," replied Megan, walking over with Bumblebee behind her.

"Why?" Niki questioned.

"Supposedly, Isaac believes that it should be torn down because we're back and it's in the way of battle," explained Ratchet.

"Brittney believes it's like a landmark and should stay put," added Bumblebee.

"Uh oh. With those two's record, we'd better go see the conversation through," groaned Niki, walking off.

Ratchet, Megan and Bumblebee really didn't want to go but as soon as Optimus left they knew it was only a matter of time till they ended up outside also. So they followed Optimus out.

A/N

Uh oh…True story though. My friend Isaac and Brittney do NOT, I repeat NOT, get along.


	18. A clubhouse fight

A Clubhouse fight

Ratchet, Bumblebee and Megan made it outside. They found Optimus beside Niki. Brittney and Isaac were arguing hard. Megan peeked over Niki's shoulder. Niki looked at her then back at the group.

"This is a trash heap! It's a health hazard also!" snapped Isaac.

"But it's seen so much, it represents all we've gone through," Brittney countered.

"Hmmm…" Niki hummed, "I have to agree with Brittney on this one."

"Do we use this thing anymore? No! Does it get in the way of battles? Yes!" huffed Isaac.

"I agree with Isaac," Megan nodded.

Megan and Niki gave each other dirty looks. Optimus rolled his optics. He knew this would end badly. Niki stood beside Brittney as Megan stood beside Isaac. Optimus moved back to stand by Ratchet and Bumblebee. This would end either with laughs or in pain or with him having to pick sides. He assumed the last more than anything.

"Keep the club house!" ordered Brittney and Niki.

"Get rid of it!" countered Isaac and Megan.

"Oh dear," whispered Optimus.

Optimus groaned, watching the argument continue. Niki looked up at him every now and then. Optimus was debating on the sides, just in case he would be called upon. With Niki watching him as she was, he would sooner or later.

"Well, I have an idea," nodded Niki. Here it comes.

"What?" asked Brittney.

"Yeah?" Isaac snapped.

"Why not ask the Autobots?" offered Niki.

"Oh no," groaned Optimus.

"What was that?" gasped Bumblebee.

"He saw it coming," explained Niki.

"Fine," Isaac nodded, "What do you guys think?"

"Not just these three. We need all of them here," ordered Niki.

"I'll go fetch Prowl and Bulkhead," Optimus jumped, trying to walk off.

"Not you. Bumblebee how about you," suggested Megan.

"Fine," groaned Bumblebee, marching off.

Optimus groaned, realizing his was stuck in this. Niki smiled, leaning against Optimus's foot. He looked down at him with a light smile. He crouched down, sitting on the ground. Niki cheered quietly, climbing onto his foot. He chuckled, almost forgetting the argument taking place.

"Here we go," sighed Bumblebee, returning with Prowl and Bulkhead.

"What's going on?" Bulkhead asked.

"We're arguing over either to keep the club house or not," Optimus explained.

"Brittney and Niki are for keeping it. Isaac and Megan are against," Ratchet added.

"I vote keep," Bulkhead shrugged.

"Bulk!" whimpered Megan.

"Sorry…but I like it," explained Bulkhead.

"I agree. I like it here. It has…sentimental value," shrugged Bumblebee.

"Well, that leaves Optimus, Ratchet and Prowl," Isaac counted.

"Against," Prowl sighed.

"Prowl!" shouted Brittney.

"Ha!" yelled Megan, pointing at Brittney.

"I'm against keeping it too," Ratchet mumbled.

"That leaves…" Megan whispered.

"Optimus!" shouted Isaac and Brittney.

Optimus perked. He looked down at Niki. She looked sad. He didn't want to make her sad. He hated to make her sad. He hated it. To see her upset…he cared about her.

"Answer however you want," Niki whispered, "Don't just answer for me."

This confused his choice further. He thought then sighed. He smiled lightly.

"The clubhouse stays," Optimus nodded.

"Yeah!" Brittney and Niki cheered.

"No…" groaned Isaac.

"Why?" asked Megan.

"I agree with Bumblebee," Optimus explained, looking down at Niki, "It has sentimental value."

"Thanks," Niki whispered, hugging him.

"You're welcome," he mumbled.

"You just did it for Niki," snapped Isaac.

"No I didn't," Optimus answered.

"It doesn't look that way," hissed Isaac, "you'd do anything to please her."

"Well…" Optimus mumbled, eyeing the ground.

"Prime?" Niki whispered.

"Kinda like an annoying brother," huffed Isaac, marching into the ship.

"Annoying yet loving," added Megan, following Isaac.

"Agreed," nodded Brittney, following the other two.

"Still, I would've preferred the old thing to be knocked down," hissed Ratchet.

"You think just like Isaac," Optimus smiled.

"Don't compare me to that Decepticon," mumbled Ratchet, returning to the ship.

"Whatever," groaned Optimus, rolling his optics.

Optimus chuckled as the rest of the team left also, knowing that the argument had ended and that a new one wouldn't start for a while. He looked down at Niki again. She looked almost ready to fall asleep. He looked up at him lightly.

"I think it's about time for you to go home," chuckled Optimus, lifting Niki off him.

"But…" Niki whimpered, as he set her on the ground.

"You like tired anyway," Optimus quickly added.

"I don't wanna go home," whined Niki.

"I'll give you a lift," Optimus offered.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Niki asked.

"After school," Optimus hummed.

"I don't wanna go to school either," mumbled Niki.

Optimus chuckled, transforming in his fire truck form. After a moment of hesitation, Niki jumped into the front seat. The door closed behind him. He waited a moment. High Wire came running quickly out, realizing he may be losing his ride home with Niki. Optimus opened the other door, allowing High Wire to enter. Niki smiled as High Wire sat with her.

"Ready to go," Niki cheered.

Optimus shifted gears, driving a head. Niki watched a head carefully. She'd been around this area time after time. Biking or driving she'd crossed this road time and time again. She smiled. It was familiar. She remembered biking up this way during summers in the past, to way back when she was seven. She missed those days. Or did she. She looked at the steering wheel and thought as it turned on its own. She liked the Autobots more, she decided. She would trade those biking summer days for the original memories of the first time these guys landed.


	19. Lockdown! The backup?

Lockdown! The backup?

Niki was bored out of her mind during school. The teacher had to talk slowly to her because she was having a hard time remembering the lessons in the past. She wanted to go back and play with the Autobots again. Niki yawned. The teacher was trying hard to teach both the class fast then her slowly.

"And as you can see we'll get…" she stopped.

The lights began to flicker. The desks shook. Niki pushed the desk away slowly. Something was beeping. She looked down. Her watch was blinking, shaking her wrist. She gasped quietly. The lights turned off. There was a roar of something flying over. The students and the teacher dove under their desks. Niki kept sitting in her chair. What was happening? There was a crash as the walls caved in. Niki dove under her desk, peeking out slightly.

"Ni…come…Niki!" static roared in her ears. It was Optimus. She looked down at her watch. The COM link frequency!

"Optimus?" she whispered into it.

"Lock…" the transmission was cut off.

"Look what I found…"

Niki looked up with a gasp. Something was familiar about that voice. It was Lockdown! She held tight to the desk legs as he reached down. The class let out a choir of screams, Niki included. He lifted the desk carefully. He rested it in his palm, looking down at Niki under it. She looked, shaking. She whimpered quietly.

"You'll work perfectly…" he chuckled.

"Niki!" Niki looked down to see her friends had entered the classroom with the principal.

"Help…" she whispered.

Lockdown took this as his exit. He quickly, hastily, marched off with Niki in his hands. Brittney stepped out from the group, a tear dripped down her face. Brittney called for Niki. She knew it was pointless. The principal was calling the police. Brittney shook her head and raced out. After a moment, Isaac and Megan chased after.

"Brittney where are you going?" gasped Megan once Isaac and her found Brittney outside.

"I'm going to get Optimus…and the others. They'll know what do," sobbed Brittney.

"No need to waste the energy," answered a familiar voice.

The three turned around. They say five cars driving up. The fire truck transformed, revealing Optimus Prime. He kneeled down to them. He looked as worried as they did.

"We called Niki to warn her about Lockdown but he was jamming us. He took her away we assume," Optimus explained.

"You assumed correctly," cried Brittney, eyeing the ground.

"We're tracking him," Optimus smiled.

He stood up straight. He smiled and nodded before transforming once more. His front door opened. Brittney went in first, scooting into the driver's seat. Megan looked at Isaac who looked back at her. Megan shrugged and moved to her guardian, Bulkhead. Isaac sighed. It was unlikely if any of them would let him ride.

"Come on Isaac," called Brittney.

"Fine," sighed Isaac, sliding into the seat next to Brittney.

They quickly sped off. Brittney was concentrating hard. Isaac was worried over that. They stopped at a junkyard. Brittney was startled. She remembered this place, faintly but still. The doors opened at she exited. Isaac eventually did also. Lockdown stood waiting as the team stood tall.

"Welcome," he hissed.

"Where's Niki?" ordered Optimus.

"You know that your love for her is obvious in the Decepticon ranks," Lockdown chuckled.

"Well," blushed Optimus.

"You won't win this battle, Autobots," Lockdown snickered, snapping his fingers.

With that, Optimus felt a sharp blade pull up to his throat. He held his breath. The team turned to him, gasping quietly. Optimus breathed quickly and short. He felt the one with the sword at his throat snickered.

"I see this as revenge for killing me a year ago," hissed Megatron.

"you won't win this time…" Optimus hissed, "just like last time."

"I have your human, what more advantage do I need," chuckled Megatron.

Optimus looked up. Something glittered in the sky. He smiled lightly, surprising his team. He sighed, relaxing slightly. This not only surprised his team but Megatron. Megatron pulled away his sword and spun Optimus to face him. Optimus was chuckling.

"What are you laughing about!?" ordered Megatron.

"You'll see," chuckled Optimus.

Something struck the ground. The earth rumbled. Optimus kicked Megatron, knocking him back. Megatron let out a hissing groan. Optimus stood up straight. He still had they wicked smile on his face. His team stood behind him, covering him in case.

"What was that?" gasped Lockdown.

"Backup," snickered Optimus.

"Ain't that the truth," a voice chuckled.

Everyone looked up to see two new Autobots. One-yellow and red-was leaned over, looking down at the battle before him. He had a snickering smile, the type Bumblebee wears when he finished something he was supposed to. The other-white with hint of red-stood behind the first waiting to be called into battle.

"Need some assistance?" asked the white one.

"Sure," shrugged Bumblebee.

"Perfect!" cheered the yellow, standing up straight.

"Agreed," mumbled the white one.

The two jumped down. Megatron looked to Lockdown. After exchanging glances, they transformed and disappeared. Optimus smiled at their escape then looked at the backup.

"Thanks," Optimus quickly nodded, running elsewhere.

"Where's he going?" the yellow asked.

"Probably looking for Niki," snapped Isaac.

"How cute! A human," mocked the yellow, crouching low.

"Back off!" threatened Isaac.

"Grumpy human," mumbled the yellow.

"What are your names?" asked Prowl.

"Names Hot Shot," the yellow nodded.

"Jetfire," grumbled the other one.

"Optimus!" called Brittney.

Optimus didn't answer. Brittney was getting worried. She looked back at the new people. Hot Shot seemed like an always-revved type. The type that never stopped unless he got in trouble. Jetfire was somewhat calm but looked like he was a confident type, cocky.

"Optimus!" Brittney called yet again.

"Somewhere," Optimus answered.

"No games!" hissed Brittney.

"Fine," huffed Optimus, coming out from behind a pile, his hands cuffed.

"Find what you were looking for?" mocked Isaac.

"You have to be my least favorite of the humans we work with," hissed Optimus, placing his hand down.

"I'll take that as a yes," Isaac whispered, seeing Niki in his palm.

"Now isn't that a pretty human," Hot Shot smiled.

Optimus frowned. Hot Shot took that as a hint not to try anything with her. Jetfire looked up, back where the two Decepticons had left. Brittney looked at Jetfire with curiosity. She seemed to have Hot Shot figured out but Jetfire was very quiet at this moment. She was sure he wasn't like this often.

"We're all accounted for," nodded Megan with a smile.

"Then back to the base!" ordered Optimus, standing up straight.

"Right, you two follow us!" nodded Ratchet.

"I thought I was in charge," groaned Optimus, transforming and Niki in the front seat.

"Fine," groaned Ratchet, also transforming.

"I can see some people don't get along well in this group," Jetfire chuckled, transforming into a space shuttle.

"Man, he gave me a look like he hated me," sighed Hot Shot, transforming into a yellow sports car.

"Don't worry," smiled Megan, "He's a little over protective of Niki."

"Got that," nodded Hot Shot, opening his doors.

Megan and Brittney loaded into Hot Shot. Isaac grumbled, moving to Ratchet. He was use to loading into that vehicle, even against Ratchet's will. The rest of the team transformed and followed Optimus out of the junkyard. Hot Shot kept swerving in between Prowl and Bumblebee, slowly moving closer to each of them each time.

"Watch out!" Bumblebee gasped.

"Sorry," Hot Shot chuckled, "Got rev though!"

With that Hot Shot took off past the entire group. He got honked at by Ratchet and Optimus. He didn't seem to care.


	20. Hot Shot and Jetfire

Hot Shot and Jetfire

The base was hopping! With Hot Shot and Jetfire newly aboard, the team was very curious about them. Hot Shot was more curious about the humans. Jetfire was more concerned about the next battle.

"So, why did you two show up?" questioned Megan.

"The elite guard told as to come here," shrugged Hot Shot.

"Why'd they tell you?" asked Brittney.

"Not sure," whispered Hot Shot.

"Ultra Magnus said that we need more assistance in our fight, especially when I informed him of the Decepticons return," Optimus explained.

Optimus had been very quiet lately. No one was sure. Niki was back at her house. Isaac was at his house because his parents were growing worried. One thing was for sure, everyone agreed on about Prime, was that he was more worried about Niki than anything.

"So…What's your two's name?" Hot Shot hummed.

"I'm Megan," blushed Megan.

"I'm Brittney," shrugged Brittney, who really didn't seem interested in this conversation.

"And that other girl, Niki right?" Hot Shot asked, looking at Optimus more than anyone else. Optimus grumbled as an answer.

"I'll take that as an answer," mumbled Hot Shot.

"Don't bagger him, Hot Shot," ordered Jetfire.

"Well, how about you, mister grumpy, answer some questions," snapped Hot Shot.

"Just calm down and leave the leader boy alone," ordered Jetfire, marching off.

"Calm down…leave the leader boy…" mocked Hot Shot, crossing his arms.

"Most can still hear you," chuckled Optimus, leaving also.

"Man, I'm chewed out here," groaned Hot Shot.

"Watch the kids," ordered Ratchet, being the last to leave.

"Hey, you two know where Niki lives?" Hot Shot asked.

"You seem much more interested in her than anything," chuckled Megan.

"She just seems special, ya know," hummed Hot Shot.

"We may know where she lives," mumbled Brittney, smirking.

"Great…" Hot Shot cheered, transforming.

Brittney and Megan loaded in. Hot Shot revved his engine and took off. Megan grabbed her seat and held it tight. Brittney cheered, shouting loudly. Hot Shot was cheering with her. Together they echoed. Megan screamed in fear as they rounded a corner. The car came off two of its wheels, startling her.

"Turn here!" ordered Brittney, turning on the radio.

"Right," answered Hot Shot.

The car turned again, tilting. Megan closed her eyes, hugging the seat. Brittney was banging her head to the music. Hot Shot was also singing along. Megan looked around, hoping that Niki's house would show up soon. Sadly, she knew the facts. There was still one more turn. And Hot Shot hit it hard. Megan felt the whole car tilt to one side, almost coming off its wheels completely.

"Stop! Please stop!" begged Megan.

"Sure thing," cheered Hot Shot.

The brakes were hit hard. Megan and Brittney were thrown forward. The radio switched off. Luckily, the seat belts caught Megan and Brittney before they hit the dashboard. Megan groaned, looking up slightly. Fortunately, they had stopped in front of Niki's house.

"Remind me to teach you about speed limits," whimpered Megan.

"Man that was awesome!" cheered Brittney, banging her head as if the music was still on.

"So this is her house?" Hot Shot asked.

"Yeah," Megan nodded, weary and shaking.

"So…what should I…?" Hot Shot stuttered.

"Hold on a moment," Brittney purred, exiting the car.

She moved to the back. No one was there. She motioned to Hot Shot. Megan explained to him to drive into the backyard. He quickly drove toward the fence where Brittney stood. Brittney opened the gate where cars or lawnmowers came into the backyard.

"Be careful and quiet otherwise Niki's parents will hear you," nodded Brittney.

"Right," answered Hot Shot, opening the door for Megan to exit.

After Megan exited, Hot Shot transformed. Together they tip toed to Niki's room window. Hot Shot peered in. he saw Niki working on something on the floor. He kneeled down.

"How do I get her attention?" asked Hot Shot.

"Bring us up," offered Brittney.

He lowered his hand and lifted them to the window. Brittney tapped on the window. Niki perked up, jumping slightly seeing her friends and Hot Shot. She got up and moved to the window. She opened it and peered out. She looked down to notice Hot Shot's hand, which caused her to peer behind her friends. She saw a super happy Hot Shot.

"What are you doing here?" Niki gasped.

"Hot Shot wanted to meet you," groaned Brittney, slipping into Niki's room.

"We need to teach him about speed limits," Megan whispered, also slipping in.

Hot Shot lowered his hand, moving closer to the window. He smiled lightly seeing everyone inside. Niki looked at him with sympathy. He peered into the room slightly.

"Nice puzzle," he commented.

"Stop peeping!" snapped Niki.

"Right…or course," blushed Hot Shot.

"What do you want any way?" Niki asked, sweetly.

"Just wanted to meet you like the others. First I saw you, you were kinda unconscious…" chuckled Hot Shot.

Niki shrugged but knew it was true. She was sent straight home afterward by Ratchet's orders to get some rest without even getting to see the new recruits. Though, Ratchet explained it to her on the trip. She knew all about them because of the shows she was so used to watching.

"Well, it is nice to see you," smiled Niki.

"Nice to see you too," hummed Hot Shot.

"Niki?" a voice gasped from behind the door.

Everyone looked to the door. Niki's mother was staying at home for the next few days. Niki, as Megan and Brittney did, turned to look at Hot Shot. He simply stared at the door, hoping he would suddenly turn invisible. Niki rushed to the window.

"Get down!" ordered Niki.

Hot Shot took a moment to gather the information, then quickly crouched down. Niki turned to her friends. They were diving over the bed to the one part of the room you couldn't see from the door. After they were hidden, the door opened. Niki dove for her puzzle. She sat by it as her mother stepped in.

"Niki? I thought I heard Brittney or Megan in here?" she hummed, grabbing the laundry basket.

"Nope…I was just on the phone with them real fast," Niki lied.

"Alright…You can go back to that club house if you really want?" her mother added, before taking the laundry and leaving.

The second the door closed, Hot Shot popped up in the window. Niki walked over to the window and reopened it. He didn't looked pleased.

"The little fuzzy thing leaked on my foot," he whispered.

"I'll tell Henry bad later, Kay…" Niki nodded.

"We going?" asked Megan, popping out from behind the bed.

"Yeah…" added Brittney.

"I'll take ya!" cheered Hot Shot.

"No…" whispered Megan, crouching under the bed yet again.

"Speed limit this time or I'm telling Optimus that you snuck out here," Niki threatened.

"Fine," he groaned, disappearing downward.

"We need a lift out of here!" snapped Brittney out the window.

"Oh right…" blushed Hot Shot, holding out his hand.

As Niki raced down the stairs, Brittney with Megan snuck Hot Shot around front again. Niki met them outside on the driveway. She pulled High Wire out from the garage (and boy was he happy about that!). She pushed him into the car. Hot Shot took off. When they left the road by her house, High Wire transformed in the tight space. He groaned, winding up on the floor of the car.

Niki realized Megan's hesitance for riding in Hot Shot. The bot knew nothing of traffic laws. He sped off as quickly as he could, spinning around cars and gather a choir of honks. Niki was extremely worried by the fact she couldn't locate the brake on this vehicle, none that she could find at least. The car kept racing for the space ship.

Niki felt something, for a second. It was like a spark, the world in her view. As if, she remembered everything all at once. But the feeling disappeared. She sighed, letting the feeling slip from her mind. She smiled lightly. It had to be a sign, right. Her memory was coming back. She sighed again, leaning back her seat. She almost completely forgot about Hot Shot's driving. Almost.


	21. Remembered and Gone!

Remembered and gone!

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Ding, Dong!_

Niki opened her eyes. It was dark in her room. Something just went off in her head. The ringing of a clock striking twelve. She didn't understand it. She was never up at twelve. She looked at her clock. It was almost twelve but not quite. She suddenly realized she was panting. She looked over at her watch that sat on the dresser beside the bed.

"Should I…?" she whispered to herself.

She was questioning to use it. She was worried about waking up Stephanie or her parents. Not really Lily as much. She's been sleeping since the anniversary of the clubhouse. Niki reached over and snatched the watch. She attached it to her wrist, getting it to light up. She pressed a button and placed the watch by her mouth.

"High Wire…?" Niki whispered.

"Yes, Niki?" High Wire answered.

"Can you come up stairs…quietly," hummed Niki.

_She closed her eyes as a great red flash shone through her window. She felt dirt and rocks rest on her. She stood up and looked through her window…_

Niki lowered the watch and groaned. She closed her eyes. Her head hurt so much. She didn't remember it ever hurting this much. She groaned quietly. It wouldn't stop. Things flashed and she didn't understand where they came from. Her door opened slowly. She opened her eyes, looking over to the door. High Wire had entered the room with stealth.

"Something wrong?" High Wire asked quickly as he closed the door.

"My head really hurts…" she whimpered.

"Your memories?" High Wire suggested.

"_Oh shot! I have to get home!" Isaac screamed. He ran out the door. Niki shrugged as she walked over to fallow him. She caught him in the outside of the fields. She grabbed his arm. She looked down at her watch. It was glowing and beeping._

"_I think your watch needs to get fixed," Isaac hummed._

"_No it says there's a Decepticon around here but there isn't a…." Niki stopped and looked at him. He glared back. She released him._

"_Are you a…" Niki tried to ask if he was a Decepticon but it wouldn't come out. Isaac ran off. She watched as he left. She still had the thought in her head, 'is he a Decepticon?'_

"Is Isaac a Decepticon?" Niki whispered against her will.

"No…He was kicked from the Decepticons over a year ago…You remember that he once was a Decepticon don't you?" gasped High Wire moving closer to the bed.

"I think so…" Niki whispered.

"_I won't lose!" Isaac yelled. He held out his arm and screamed. Suddenly the room began to shake. Niki flew up and down. She swooped down and grabbed Isaac's parents. She then flew out the door. Brittney hopped on her bike and began to ride home. She looked back as Decepticons ruled the house. She gasped._

"My head hurts so much…" Niki whimpered.

"I'm sure as the memories finished, you're head won't hurt anymore," nodded High Wire. He wasn't sure what more to say. She was in tears.

_He shot his gun at Bumblebee. Bumblebee got an automatic static shock. He fell back. Ratchet ran to help him but was shot by a freeze gun. Ratchet collapsed. Brittney was pulled into the room._

"_Guys!" Brittney screamed. She saw Bumblebee and Ratchet in pain. She wanted to help but she couldn't. She didn't have a cool armor like Niki just the communicator._

"_Prowl!" Brittney cried. Prowl leaped into the air. He shot out his spinners. It blasted a few of the gun. Suddenly Prowl was on the floor. He had been over wale by an ice and electricity blast. Brittney began to cry._

"_Take those three down to the base we'll get rid of the last two!" yelled a man._

"What happened this time?" High Wire asked.

"They…We were captured by the military…" Niki whispered, closing her eyes tight.

"Just relax," begged High Wire.

_He smashed through the main door. Optimus turned to look at the door. Bulkhead pressed his face up against the glass wall. Prowl shot his spinners. They bounced off the walls. Ratchet shot his electricity attack. It knocked the walls and vanished. Optimus pulled out his ax. He smashed it into the wall. The wall cracked._

"_Stand back!" Bumblebee ordered. The team backed up. Bumblebee clutched his side as his stingers spun out. Niki helped him stand up straight. He shot one stinger then combined both stingers. They blasted the door to the cell down. Optimus marched out with Ratchet running to help Bumblebee._

"_We have to get out of here!" Niki shouted._

"We got out though…" Niki added.

"Of course you did…" answered High Wire.

"_So car bots want to fight!" Grimlock growled. Suddenly the dinobots began to transform. Grimlock stood above Optimus prime. Optimus looked up. Swoop flew past them as Grimlock and Snarl began to battle them. Niki looked past the pillar. She looked back in front of her. There stood swoop._

"_Ah!" Niki screamed. Swoop looked at her. She was breathing deeply. Swoop put his weapon away. Niki reached her arm out. She petted swoop's wing. He watched her as she did this. She stopped. Swoop turned around._

_Niki looked back at the battle. Optimus, Ratchet, and Bumblebee were pinned down. She gasped. Swoop looked at her again._

"Dinobots?" gasped Niki.

"They're still missing," added High Wire.

"How do you know so much?" whispered Niki, looking at him with teary eyes.

"I've heard lots about you from Optimus…" High Wire explained.

"_I'll keep my heads up for those last two! If one necklace could prevent transforming who knows what the others can do," Brittney smiled. Niki sighed and nodded._

"The all spark broke…" mumbled Niki, looking away from High Wire.

"Somewhat…" nodded High Wire.

"_You can't get rid of us while we have the all spark fragments!" Niki yelled. Isaac smiled. Megatron seated him on the porch again._

"_The all spark can survive anything!" Isaac laughed._

"_Oh yea!" Niki shouted. Her necklace began to glow. She pulled it out from under her shirt. It pulled her near Brittney and Megan's pieces of the all spark. They all glowed together. The light shone in their eyes. Isaac leaped onto Megatron's arm._

"_What is going on?" Niki asked as she hunched over. Her necklace touched her watch. Her armor snapped on. The crystals glowed brighter when…BOOM! The light turned into a sudden explosion. Every one flew back._

"High Wire, make it stop!" sobbed Niki. Her head was throbbing with each passing memory, emotional experience, and thought. It hurt…the past.

"I can't do anything…" High Wire admitted, fearfully.

"_You guys left me at the park!" niki screamed. Brittney blushed. Megan hid behind the chair. Brittney looked at her._

"_Well my ring kept saying the same thing over and over!" she wailed. Niki shrugged. Brittney sighed._

"_What did it keep saying?" she asked. Brittney huffed._

"_Isaac an Autobot!" she shouted. Niki gasped. She looked around._

"_Well he was very nice back there and that may lead to think…"_

"_No it kept doing it over and over it really wanted me to get the message!" Brittney interrupted. Niki shrugged._

"Isaac is a good guy…" Niki corrected her own words from previous.

"Yes, now you remember," cheered High Wire.

"I do remember!" Niki gasped but soon silenced herself.

"_But how will you beat Megatron?" Isaac questioned._

"_With a little all spark magic!" niki answered. Isaac gasped._

"_If he wants the all spark, we'll give it to him!" Megan chuckled._

"Hmmm…" hummed Niki.

"I think it's almost finished Niki…" nodded High Wire.

_Niki looked at her camera then up and the sky. It was bright. She smiled. She saw something glow in the middle of the yard. She was walked forward. As she got closer, she smiled. On the ground in a patch of dead grass was her watch. She looked at her camera._

_She grabbed her watch and ran inside. After snapping it on, she leaped onto the computer. She hooked up her camera and looked for the picture. In the bottom corner there was the picture. She clicked it up and began to edit it. She smiled and printed it out._

"_Thanks Optimus…"_

"That's it!" Niki gasped, sitting up.

"That's great!" cheered High Wire quietly.

"There's something else, High Wire," Niki whispered, looking at him.

"Yes?" asked High Wire.

"We need to leave," mumbled Niki, getting out of bed.

"It's midnight?" High Wire gasped, watching her gather items in a small backpack.

"We need to find something," explained Niki, looking at him.

"What?" asked High Wire.

"You know what!" Niki shouted, careful not to wake anyone.

"Fine…" High Wire sighed, "Your transportation is ready."

Niki had finished packing and took a moment to look at High Wire. High Wire was saluting to her. She smiled lightly, nodding. They snuck down the stairs. After making it outside, the two started biking. Niki led High Wire to the usual destination. At the base, Niki dropped a note on Optimus's chair.

"Goodbye…for now…" whispered Niki, leaving.

A/N

PS. To Spectrobmaster-I can't respond to your questions if your PM is off. And yes…I've seen revenge of the fallen


	22. The Star Saber

The Star Saber

Last time we saw our heroes they had no clue about what Niki was up to or that she remembered! To think she was the one not to know things, now it's them. Will they find the note she left? How long has she been gone since I've been talking way too long? I'll…just go right in now.

Brittney entered with Megan laughing. They'd been discussing something they weren't sure that made them so happy. They were simply laughing hard. They stopped entering the main command room. Optimus was slumped over his chair. The rest of the team didn't look any better. The mood in the room was depressed and decreasing each second.

"What's with the dampened mood?" Brittney asked.

Optimus lowered something so it was eye level with them. Brittney pulled the small paper from his grasp. She looked it over and then her mood fell. Megan grabbed the note also.

"Dear friends," Megan read aloud.

"Continue," Optimus ordered.

"I remembered everything last night," Megan smiled.

"Keep going it goes downhill from there," Optimus whispered.

"I'm no longer at home…?" Megan mumbled.

"Hmmm," Optimus hummed.

"I went to find a special mini-con. I took High Wire and I promise to be back soon. I'm sorry I left without explain myself better. Hopefully, if my luck pays off, I'll be back before you get this or even a few hours afterward," Megan sighed, feeling dampened too.

"From Niki," Optimus finished.

"Where is she? What Mini-con?" gasped Megan, dropping the note.

Optimus didn't answer. Brittney looked at him a moment. He looked ready to cry…well if he was human. He seemed so heartbroken. That's when she took notice on how much he did love Niki.

"I'm sure she'll turn up…" Brittney reassured.

"Why would she just leave?" Hot Shot whispered, "Beside the Mini-con, why would she leave by herself?"

"That's a question we can't answer till she comes back," nodded Optimus.

A hard, quick knock echoed through the base. Everyone perked. Brittney looked at Megan. Together, with Grindor and Sure Shock by their side, went to the entrance. They stopped at the entrance hatch. The knock was louder. Brittney hesitated, remembering the military issue a year ago. She opened the hanger door and jumped backward.

"Where is she!?"

It was Niki's mother. She came storming inward. Brittney and Megan pressed onto the way to their left while Grindor and Sure Shock pressed to the right. Niki's mother entered, walking in the open space. She spun on her heels to face the mini-cons.

"I knew it! She lied to me!" she snapped, "Where are the big ones!?"

With that, she spun around and went marching down the hall. Brittney and Megan gasped as she went marching for the command room. Grindor and Sure Shock transformed. Brittney loaded on Grindor and took off with Megan riding Sure Shock not far behind. They past Niki's mother and kept going for the command room.

"Who was that?" Jetfire asked.

"Niki's mom!" shouted Megan and Brittney.

"What!?" Optimus gasped, bouncing out of his seat.

"Oh, you bet I'm here!"

Everyone turned to face the woman. She looked terribly angry. She was tapping her foot as if waiting for an explanation. Optimus slunk back into his seat, slouching lower. Brittney got off Grindor, allowing his to transform. Megan did the same.

"Where is she!?" she asked.

"We don't know," Optimus answered.

"What do you mean you don't know!" she screamed.

"She left last night, left us a note and we don't know!" whispered Optimus.

"You can battle Megatron and everything but you're afraid of Niki's mom?" Brittney asked.

"Maybe…" whispered Optimus, slouching lower.

"Sit up!" ordered Ratchet, slapping the leader in the back of the head.

"Calm down, the lot of ya."

Optimus imminently sat up, with the ringing of that familiar voice. Everyone looked to see Niki with High Wire in the doorway. Her mother smiled, running up to her. She kissed both checks and Niki groaned.

"You're home sweetie…" she whispered.

"Mom…I've got friends in front and behind me…" groaned Niki.

"Behind you?" Optimus gasped, standing up.

Out from the corner came a new girl and three small robots. Everyone was confused. The girl looked to Niki also confused.

"I'll be at home," her mother nodded.

"Bye," Niki nodded.

"Hey guys, this is Sierra and the Air Defense Mini-con team," introduced Niki.

"Hi, Sierra," waved Megan.

Sierra was a tall, dirty blond and blue-eyed girl. She wore a black jacket with hood. As she stepped in the three Mini-cons followed her quickly. Niki nodded and marched in toward Optimus's chair. High Wire whistled, seeing all the Mini-cons in the room.

"You left, freak everyone out, and return with three mini-cons and human?" Ratchet snapped.

"This, the Air Defense team, combine to form the Star Saber," explained Niki.

"The Star Saber?" gasped Prowl.

"Yes…but they only respond to Sierra," Niki added.

"Which is why brought her," sighed Ratchet.

"Yep…" Niki smiled.

"Wow…I didn't think you were serious when you said there were bigger ones?" Sierra hummed, looking over the Autobots.

"Yep, these were the Autobots," nodded Niki.

"I think him," Sierra cheered, pointing to Jetfire.

"Huh!?" gasped Jetfire.

"Then, he can look after you," Niki offered, looking at Optimus.

"That makes sense," Optimus reassured.

"What! I'm looking after a human?" Jetfire gaped.

"Cool…" Sierra smiled, marching off with the Air Defense team not far behind.

"How does she get around with those guys?" Megan asked.

"It's hard to say," answered Brittney.

"I'm looking after who now!?" Jetfire groaned.

"Can I…"Hot Shot started but one look at Optimus and he stopped. "Never mind."

"That's one of three…" Niki also explained, "The Skyboom Shield and Requiem Blaster are still out there."

"Perhaps, they've adapted to a human also," Prowl offered.

"It makes since," Bulkhead shrugged, "especially coming from ninja boy."

"Then let's keep a look out," Optimus ordered.

A/N

Will they find the other mini-con weapons? What have the cons been doing? It's been a while since we've seen them…hmmm…


	23. In Action

In action

With the base full of humans and extra Mini-cons, most of the Autobots stayed in one place. Optimus, unfortunately, had to check up on each child and Mini-con. Everything was mostly at peace but was perfect before long. Optimus sat with the children in the command room.

"So…Why do they follow you?" Optimus asked.

"I activated them. I don't know how though. I mean, my dad gave me the three panels and nothing happened but when I had it they activated," explained Sierra.

"Some Mini-cons are sensitive to emotions and feelings," added High Wire.

"Like what?" questioned Brittney.

"Such emotions a determination, sorrow…but few can be activated with a certain emotion…" Grindor clarified.

"A certain emotion?" repeated Megan.

"Love," High Wire added, "Caring. Kindness. Most Mini-cons are used for either Autobot benefits or Decepticon benefits. Raising their power. When a Mini-con is activated out love, no one's sure how strong the connection could be."

"Love," Niki repeated, "That's so cliché!"

"Totally," chuckled Sierra.

The air Mini-cons scooted closer to Sierra. She pushed them away. They sat patiently a moment. Eventually they attempt yet again to get closer to Sierra. She groaned. Niki chuckled quietly.

"They really like you," Megan nodded.

"Unfortunately. They like to be in a five inch range otherwise go into some type of mental depression," Sierra shrugged.

The ship alarms sounded. Optimus perked and brought the screen up. The children and Mini-cons looked at the screen. Decepticons. Megatron in the front, led Starscream, Lockdown, Lugnut, and Thrust. It looked like a welcoming battle.

"Let's get going…" Optimus nodded, hearing his team in the doorway.

The team exited. Niki smiled looking to High Wire. High Wire groaned and shook his head. He knew what that face meant. She was looking for trouble. She rushed out quickly. High Wire re-groaned and raced after her. Sierra gave a weird look to Brittney and Megan. Megan shrugged as Brittney sighed. They followed the others out.

***

Niki stood in the doorway, upset she had missed the beginning of the battle. Prowl against Starscream. Lockdown against Jetfire and Ratchet. Lugnut verse Bulkhead. Thrust verse Bumblebee and Hot Shot. Of course, Optimus battled hard against Megatron.

Niki wish she had something to do. She tapped her nails against her watch. She watched the Autobots kick the Decepticon butt. Until…

"Leader-1!" called Megatron.

Niki a hideous memory haunting over her shoulder. She shook her head, continuing her gaze. The other battles had paused. Niki felt something rub against her. She looked back. It was the Air Defense team. Sierra wasn't too far behind. Niki was curious though. They left without her. She felt a light burn on her arm, her watch arm.

_Guardian…_

"Huh?" Niki whispered, swearing she heard voices.

"They need help!" Sierra whispered.

"Right," nodded Niki, looking back at the battle.

"Air Defense Team," called Sierra.

The Mini-cons stood at attention. Sierra looked at the fighting Autobots then smiled with a nod. She pointed a head and the team ran off. Niki watched them run up to Hot Shot. Hot Shot looked down, curious at the small Mini-cons before him.

"Air Defense team…Form the Star Saber!" ordered Sierra.

The team leaped into the air, transforming. Hot Shot gasped as a bright sword jumped into his hand. The blade was normal a moment then lit up blue. Hot Shot smiled and spun the sword around in circles behind his back then in front of him. He ran in, toward Megatron and Optimus.

Optimus jumped back as Hot Shot rammed the Saber into Megatron's arm. Megatron let out a shriek of pain. He turned back to Hot Shot. Hot Shot snickered, spinning the Saber more. Sierra smiled, patting Niki's back. Niki had her mouth open barely and smile forming slowly.

"Be careful, Hot Stuff! They get dizzy fast!" Sierra cheered.

"Oh…right," answered Hot Shot.

Hot Shot lunged at Megatron again. Megatron leaped back, jumping into the air. He motioned for his team. Starscream kicked Prowl's side and followed the others out. Megatron scoffed, leaving with the other Decepticons. Niki watched as the air was shattered with the Cons leaving.

"Wimps!" shouted Bumblebee.

Hot Shot dropped the Saber, watching it transform into three Mini-cons. They raced back to Sierra, circling her. Niki looked at them. Sierra was laughing quietly, her eyes closed. Niki swore the three looked at her. High Wire tapped her shoulder. Niki looked back at him. He shook his head. Niki was confused.

_Don't worry about…_

Niki stifled a gasp. Did she just hear that? Was that High Wire? What happened? She turned around as Optimus and the others were coming. She quickly forgot, forcefully, the things that had happened with hearing things as she followed Optimus, the team, Sierra and the Mini-cons elsewhere in the ship.

_You are special Niki…_

Niki perked. She looked to High Wire. He was concentrated on what lied ahead. Niki was more confused, things this over. She was special. How?

_You may not know it now but soon…everything will be explained…_

Niki groaned. Her head hurt. It throbbed. She groaned again, gather Optimus's attention. He stopped, making everyone stop. Niki looked up. He had his head tilted and looked at her with concern. She smiled lightly.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Fine, just a headache," Niki answered.

"If you say so," Optimus replied, still looking at her.

The movement went on. Niki kept going also, even though she was concerned with what had happened. How was she special? How would it be explained? Nothing made sense. She pushed it out of her mind.


	24. Gain a friend, lose a friend

Gain a friend, lose a friend

Niki was watching Sierra. She looked very concentrated as if making a choice. Another battle was taking place. The children were ordered to stay inside. Sierra had been leaning against the wall, her eyes closed, for the whole time as if in deep thought. Niki was worried what that meant.

"You okay Sierra?" Niki finally asked.

"I don't understand…" she answered.

"Don't understand what, might I ask?" High Wire hummed.

"These pointless Autobot-Decepticon fights," snapped Sierra, standing up straight.

"Pointless? Autobots fight to protect and Decepticon to steal things from us…what's there not to know?" hissed Niki.

"At least the Decepticons are doing something," huffed Sierra, "All the Autobots do is sit around!"

"They do not!" argued Niki, standing her ground in front of Sierra.

The two gave heavy stares. The Air Defense team whistled, begging for this to stop. High Wire also chimed in. suddenly, the computer popped up. Niki turned around to face the screen. She groaned as a map appeared. She was confused but went closer. Sierra took this time to sneak away with the Air Defense team.

"Teletraan 1…bring up human keypad," ordered Niki.

A small keypad appeared before her. She wasn't sure how or why the computer understood her but she used the keypad to understand why the screen was displaying a map. High Wire stood beside her. She typed away then got her answer.

"Teletraan has found a Mini-con team!" Niki cheered.

"Which one?" High Wire questioned.

"The…" Niki paused, typing on the pad again. "Race team Mini-cons."

"The Skyboom shield!" High Wire cheered.

"Ready for recon?" Niki purred.

"Ready," nodded High Wire, transforming.

Niki mounted High Wire. Together they left the base, unaware of Sierra or the Air Defense team's leave. Niki stopped the bike near the outskirts of the field. She could just manage to see the battle ending, Autobots winning. Niki pressed a button on her helmet, snapping the face glass down.

Niki hit the pedals and rode off. She was curious on who activated this team. Another human for the team? Niki slipped her feet off, allowing High wire to continue himself. It felt like riding a motorcycle. She smiled lightly. High wire stopped.

"Here?" Niki asked, slipping her helmet off.

"Yes," High Wire answered.

Niki dismounted the bike. High Wire had stopped in front of an old, one story house. Niki nodded and stepped up to the front door. There were no cars in the driveway but she heard wheels running and digging up dirt. She stopped at the front door and looked toward the fence. She heard a solo person laughing.

"High Wire…stay till I call you," ordered Niki.

The bike snapped out the kickstand, resting and waiting. Niki moved from the front door to the back yard. She stood by the fence door, which lay open. The yard was mostly dirt with patches of green. She saw a girl-glasses, brown hair and eyes-sat on the steps leading into the house. In the yard raced three cars. They circled each other.

"Hello?" Niki hummed.

The girl perked, looking to Niki. Niki smiled. The girl stood up and the racecars stopped. Niki looked back at High Wire then stepped toward the other girl.

"Hi…" the girl stuttered, "Who are you?"

"I'm Niki," answered Niki.

"What do you want? Don't tell me you want my cars?" snapped the girl.

"Don't worry…if I take the cars, you can come with me," offered Niki.

"I'm Chelsea. I assume you know what these three are," Chelsea sighed, motioning to the three cars

"Yes. The Race Team Mini-cons," answered Niki, motioning to High Wire secretly.

"Why do you want them?" Chelsea asked.

"We want to protect them…and you," Niki explained. "Some are out to get them and will do anything to get what they want."

"Alright," Chelsea nodded.

High Wire stepped in beside Niki. Chelsea backed up. The race team transformed, standing in front of Chelsea to protect her. Niki looked back at High wire. He looked at her and shrugged.

"This is High Wire," Niki introduced, "He's a Mini-con, just like your team."

"Okay," smiled Chelsea, pushing out from the three over protective Mini-cons.

"Wanna come with me?" Niki offered, "I promise fun and adventure."

"Sure," Chelsea answered, "But I promise you protection and trouble."

"Deal," Niki nodded, placing her hand out. Chelsea shook it.

***

"Niki left again!" shouted Optimus once the battle was done.

The team, with Brittney, Grindor, Megan, and Sure Shock, stood in the command room. Optimus was sitting in his seat looking irritated. No one noticed Sierra and the Air Defense team were nowhere in the room. Or the ship for that matter.

"Hello!" cheered Niki, entering.

"Hi…" stuttered Chelsea, also entering with the Race Team behind her.

"More Mini-cons?" Ratchet snapped.

"The Skyboom shield team actually," Niki corrected.

"Actually, the Race Team," High Wire corrected.

"Fine and this is Chelsea, owner and what not," mocked Niki.

"Hey," Chelsea chuckled, pushing Niki jokingly.

"Fine…" Jetfire groaned.

"Where's Sierra?" Niki questioned.

"I thought she was with you?" Brittney gasped.

"No…she left before I did," Niki explained.

"The Air Defense team isn't around her either," Prowl added.

"She left!" gasped Hot Shot.

"She joined the Decepticons!" corrected Niki with hissing tone.

"Why?" Bumblebee asked.

"She thought they were more organized and did more…blah blah," Niki mocked.

"We gain and shield but lose our sword," recited Optimus.

"Gained three…lost three," offered Bumblebee with a shrug.

"No…gained a friend, lose a friend," sighed Niki.

A/N

Okay…good news and bad news. The good news is that there will be some sequels after this story is done. Bad news is that I'm not updating till December, around say…the 16th or something. This is due to the next chapter being Christmas related.


	25. A MiniCon Christmas

Chapter 4

A Mini-con Christmas

Niki stuck her tongue out, catching the falling snow. She giggled, looking back at the snow covered Autobot ship. Bumblebee sat in the doorway, shivering. Niki chuckled, recalling that they hadn't stayed long enough last time to experience snow. High Wire was a similar look as he tried to ride his bike mode through the snow.

"High Wire," Niki chuckled, "You're not going to get anywhere in vehicle mode!"

High Wire transformed, falling into the snow. Niki chuckled, pulling her hat down further. She ran through the snow, heading into the ship. The ship was just as cold as the outside. She moved into the main room, where Megan and Brittney were ordering Bulkhead where to put the giant Christmas tree; Hot shot was playing games on the monitor; and Jetfire was watching everyone silently.

"Looks good, Bulk," nodded Niki.

"Really?" Bulkhead hummed, standing back.

The tree suddenly lit up with bright lights and a shimmering star on top. Prowl peeked from behind the Christmas tree, a small smile on his face. Brittney chuckled as her guardian turned off the lights again. Optimus came into the room with Ratchet alongside him.

"Bumblebee still on guard duty?" Ratchet asked, sitting in his seat.

"Yep and boy is he freezing himself," chuckled Niki.

"Not anymore!" shouted Bumblebee, entering and sitting in his seat.

"What's the point of this stuff?" snapped Ratchet.

"It's Christmas!" cheered Niki with Brittney and Megan.

"What now?" Bulkhead hummed, sitting on the floor with a loud thud.

"Christmas…really depends on your point of view," shrugged Niki.

"There's the true meaning which involves religion," explained Megan.

"And then there's just the fact it's a day where you gather around family and hand out presents," Brittney added.

"Which do you see?" Prowl asked.

"Religion," Niki proclaimed.

"I like to get presents, I like to be around family…" shrugs Megan.

"To me it is a day of family and celebration to Christ and recognition for what really matters," Brittney stated.

"We'll not be here for Christmas, so we got presents early!" cheered Megan, pulling out a small bag.

"Presents?" gasped the team.

"Sure, one for each of you but they're kinda small," chuckled Niki.

"Are mini-cons included?" High Wire asked, entering with the other Mini-cons.

"We want a present!" Chelsea cheered, running in with the three mini-cons behind her.

"Mini-cons will be with us for Christmas so we thought we'd give you guys presents later," groaned Brittney with sigh.

"Oh," moaned the Mini-con group.

"So gifts?" Bumblebee cheered, rubbing his hands together.

Brittney gave one box to Bumblebee. Megan gave a box to Bulkhead and Ratchet. Brittney gave a box to Jetfire and Prowl. Niki pushed a box to Optimus and Hot Shot. Afterward they stood waiting.

"Open freely but all we ask is Prime and Shot go **last**," Brittney explained.

"Last?" Optimus groaned, looking at his box.

Bumblebee got a PS3 and a few games. He cheered, looking the objects over. Bulkhead got a paint set. Prowl got a funny little book called Ninja guide, which made him chuckle slightly. Ratchet got a happy bunny book, which made him frown, glaring at the three girls. Jetfire also got a happy bunny book. He rolled his optics, leaning on the wall.

"Now?" Hot Shot asked.

"Go for it," cheered Niki, giggling.

Hot Shot opened the box. He was startled backward as a small helicopter floated out of the open box. Hot Shot smiled lightly, holding out his hand as a landing pad. The small helicopter hovered over then transformed into a small robot. A Mini-con! Hot Shot chuckled.

"This is Jolt," Niki introduced, "According to Armada, he'd your partner. He'll attach to you and you'll activate the cannon on your back."

"Cool," purred Hot Shot.

"Why do I worry to open mine," whispered Optimus, looking at his box.

"Just open it silly," ordered Megan.

Optimus pulled the strings on the box. The box completely fell down, revealing a small yellow Mini-con. The Mini-con looked up. It beeped and whistled, jumping up and down. Optimus chuckled. Niki smiled as he laughed, then pulled something out from behind her back. No one-but High wire-saw the small gift.

She sighed, hiding it in her pocket again. High Wire walked over, tapping her on the shoulder. She looked over at him. He pointed to her pocket. She shook her head to him, looking back at Optimus and the Mini-con.

"What's his name?" questioned Optimus.

"Sparkplug," answered Niki with a smirk.

"Alright," Optimus hummed, looking down at her.

He noticed High Wire pointing toward her pocket. He chuckled. There was a sudden ring and soon Brittney was on her Cell phone. Megan took Bulkhead into a different room for his paint set. Ratchet and Bumblebee left in an intense argument over the guard duty outside in the snow. Brittney was taken out with Prowl into another room. Eventually, with the chain of events, the room was empty beside Optimus, High Wire, Niki and a few more Mini-con extras.

"Got something Niki?" Optimus asked, leaning downward toward her.

"It's nothing," mumbled Niki.

"Come on," Optimus replied.

Niki slipped the small gift-wrapped box from her pocket. She lightly hands it to Optimus. He looked at it then opened it carefully. A smile formed on his face. She'd taken the photo the last day they were here last year. He recalled standing in his pose and waiting for the camera to click. That reminded him of something. He smiled, placing the photo frame down. He reached into a compartment, pulling out a small box.

"Merry Christmas," he hummed, handing her the small box.

She looked at him then at the small box. It had a string wrapped around the top. She pulled the string and a small bird popped out. She gasped, dropping the box. The small bird flew around her head. She gasped, holding out her hands. It landed, transforming into a video camera. She smiled lightly.

"Thanks," Niki whispered. "Optimus?"

"Yes?" Optimus asked.

"I wish you could come to my house for Christmas," she mumbled.

"Why?" Optimus chuckled.

"You guys…are like a family. I mean, you've guys have always been there like a family. You'll understand us and…I don't know," Niki went on, walking toward the door with the small camera. "This little guy is Laserbeak, right?"

"Yep," Optimus, "but you already knew that. Sometimes, you know more than we do."

"Sometimes," Niki blushed, "but I can't know more than the one who made them facts."

She left quietly, holding Laserbeak close. Optimus chuckled, picking up the photo frame. The photo was so memorable. He sighed, standing up. He started for his room but paused. He looked at the bare wall. He hooked the photo to the wall. He smiled, seeing the photo sit. He looked over at the way Niki left. She was his family too. They all were.

"A mismatched family," Optimus hummed, leaving the main room.

A/N

An Early Merry Christmas. Yeah! How they found the Mini-cons is beyond me and I wrote it!


	26. The ultimate weapon with a catch

A/N

I live! sorta...I just was going through my files and found this and go "oh shoot! i totally forgot about this! Slag it!" here's a short chapter. working on the next one...

The ultimate weapon with a catch

"See anything?"

Niki crawled deeper into the cavern. They had found a mini-con signal in here, three for that matter. Optimus, Hot Shot, Brittney, Megan, and High Wire alongside Niki went to check things out. Niki volunteered to go into the pitch-black cavern with nothing but her old flashlight. Boy, did that spark memories.

"I think I see them, hold on," Niki replied to the quiet call of Megan.

Niki reached her hand out, feeling along the ground as her eyes scanned the ceiling. Her hand touched something smoothed. She gasped, pulling back. Something began to glow. Then another. And another. Three disks sparkled to life. Niki gasped as the disks disappeared, transforming into three mini-cons.

"Oops," Niki shouted.

"What'd you do!" hissed Brittney.

"I activated all three…" Niki answered sheepishly.

"Niki, those three form the Requiem Blaster! It may be a good thing **you** activated them," reassured Hot Shot.

"I guess," mumbled Niki.

The glow faded, leaving three awestruck mini-cons. They glanced around before staring at Niki. She smiled halfheartedly. They whistled and beeped to life, rushing near her. They danced around her, happy to be alive.

"Guys, can I get out now?" Niki whimpered.

"You got them?" Hot Shot asked.

"Doesn't matter!" Niki smiled as Optimus hissed at Hot Shot. He was growing a little overprotective of her.

"I'm coming out," Niki chuckled, turning around.

"So these three form the Requiem Blaster, the most powerful of the three?" Bumblebee asked once the group came back.

"I wanna see it form!" cheered Megan.

"I do too!" Brittney clapped.

"I don't know how to do that…" mumbled Niki, looking the three new Mini-cons over. "Do I tell them to or does an Autobot?"

"With the shield it's an Autobot, tested it out with Bulkhead and Prowl," Chelsea declared.

"Unfortunately," groaned Prowl, rubbing his side and glancing at Bulkhead.

"Who wants to try it?" shrugged Niki.

"I nominate Optimus!" cheered Megan.

"I second!" Chelsea chimed.

"Third."

"Fourth!"

"Hold on now! I don't know what to do either," groaned Optimus.

"Too late, you're the only one voted for. Go!" chuckled Niki.

Optimus grumbled a little longer before getting up and attempting the combination. After three failed attempts, awkward faces, and wordless reaction, Optimus gave up. He shrugged, returning to his seat.

"That's weird," Chelsea sighed.

"Sierra got Hot Shot to work it, right?" Brittney offered.

"Maybe Niki's just got to trigger it," Ratchet sighed.

"Maybe, Niki's more important that you guys give credit for," mumbled Jetfire.

"Awe, he speaks," Niki mocked.

"I speak a compliment, but I guess I shouldn't have," chuckled Jetfire.

"Oh, he's good," Brittney nodded.

"Niki, as I've been told, is the only one who's been here since day one. The first crash she was there," Jetfire explained, "She's even got boss bot as her guardian."

Niki watched Optimus turn bright red as the other three humans crack out laughing. He slowly slunk in his chair. Niki joined in the laughter. Optimus rolled his optics, turning away.

"Anyway, maybe when the time comes, the Requiem Blaster will activate. Only the mini-cons can tell," Jetfire hissed.

"Maybe," shrugged Niki.

Suddenly, there was a loud alarm. It howled, flickering red lights on and off. The girls slowly moved closer to each other. The mini-cons looked around hastily. The Autobots sprang up and raced to their positions. Bumblebee switched on the main screen. Cameras darted around, searching for the intruder.

"Where are they?" snapped Hot Shot.

"I'm looking!" replied Bumblebee.

"There!" Optimus pointed.

The screen focused on a small human intruder, followed by three small robots. Niki gasped, rushing out of the huddled girls. She looked over the entire screen before pointing at the human.

"That's Sierra!" she shouted.

"Why is that traitor coming back?" grumbled Bumblebee.

"Hey! That "traitor" is only human," snapped Niki, rushing out of the room.

Niki ran down the halls, eventually colliding with Sierra. The latter looked pale and frightened. Niki pulled her to her feet. Sierra looked at the ground as Niki placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I betrayed you guys," sierra whispered.

"No you didn't," Niki smiled.

"I learned something!" Sierra shouted.

"What?" Niki gasped.

"The Decepticons…they're going to use us against the Autobots!" Sierra cried. "Us and the mini-cons. We're…weakness."

A/N

This should be a sign! The end of this story is edging closer! Beware!


End file.
